Go Figure
by ThatAlyCat101
Summary: Jean was always a bigger child. He never paid attention to his weight until he got older. Now in his senior year of High School, he is still overweight, his self-esteem is at an all time low, and he isn't as smart as the other students. When he's struggling with his one of his classes that's required for him to graduate he seems to catch a certain French teacher's eye.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Attack on Titan! Everything belongs to the original creator and I am just a normal fan girl! ^.^

 **Summary:** Jean was always a bigger child. He never paid attention to his weight until he got older. Now in his senior year of High School, he is still overweight, his self-esteem is at an all-time low, and he isn't as smart as the other students. When he's struggling with his one of his classes that's required for him to graduate he seems to catch a certain French teacher's eye.

 **Warnings:** Yaoi (I mean duh), Fat Fetish, Force feeding, manipulative situations, blackmailing, self-esteem issues, weight gain, cheating, major abuse, and non-healthy relationships!

 **This is a re upload because I needed to make changes to it to fit the direction where I want it to go.**

 **So I'm not going to reveal the pairing! I want you guys to enjoy the story.**

 **THIS WILL ONLY BE 10 CHAPTERS!**

 **Also if you haven't watch Attack on Titan Ova 2: Jean's Past then you might not understand where I am coming from.** **So please watch it! I also added some of my own things to the story line.**

 **P.S: Levi will be tall (and if you don't like it then move on) and Eren will be taller. :)**

 **So thanks for clicking on my story!**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Pssstttt: Please review ladies and gents!**

* * *

 _Jean's Childhood_

* * *

"Mama! I want more! More!" Little six-year-old Jean held a spoon and fork in his hands banging on the table cheerfully waiting on his mother to give him his third serving of Breakfast.

"I'm coming Jean-Bo!" His mother said and placed the plate of omelets for his son on the table that he instantly dugged into. "Is it good Jean-Bo?" His mother asked as she saw her son stopped eating and nodded, his cheeks and chin fat jiggling vigorously. Jean went back to eating until the Omelet was gone. The chubby boy decided he was finally full and thanked his mama. He went elsewhere to play.

Jean was always a bigger child…whatever he wanted his mother gave him. She always fed him hearty meals and would continue until Jean stuffed himself well. He was her 'Jean-Bo' after all and loved him dearly. Jean as a child never paid attention to his weight…until his early teenage years.

That's when he noticed that everyone was not the same.

"Look at you fatty." A boy tugged Jean's chin fat and squeezed it harshly.

"Fat just likes a pig. Can you oink for me fatty?" The boy sneered.

Jean shook his head. "No, I don't want to. I'm not fat….just big-boned." That's what his mother told him anyway. The boy laughed and tugged on the chin fat harder.

"She lied to you. Now. Oink. For. Me." Jean couldn't help but let a sob escapes his lips, and he frantically wiped away the tears.

"Oink-!"

"Leave him alone!" Another young boy with short parted black hair, freckles, and light brown eyes came running to Jean and the other kid. He stood in front of Jean with his arms out as if a shield himself. The boy blinked in confusion and then sneered at the freckled kid.

The boy cracked his knuckles, "And if I don't freckles?" They boy threatened.

That's when Marco smiled, "Then I'll tell the whole town how you wet yourself." The freckled boy said, and the boy scowled.

"You wouldn't dare." The boy hissed.

"I will" Marco threatens. Of course, he was bluffing. Marco hoped the boy would take his threat seriously and run off.

"Tsk! Fine. Have fun with fatty here." The boy ran off. The freckled boy turned back to Jean with a smile plastered on his face. He held his hand out to help the chubby boy off the ground. Jean dusted off his clothes.

"T-thank you," Jean said. No one had ever stood up for him before. He was used to the bullying and people tugging on his fat.

"You're welcome. I'm Marco by the way."

"I'm Jean." Marco smiled again.

"How about we play together Jean?" Marco asked.

Jean was slightly shocked. Someone wanted to play with him?

"Y-you want to play with me?"

Marco grabbed Jean's chubby hand, "Of course I do silly!" He started pulling Jean to run off somewhere. He didn't know where they were going, but he was glad that someone wanted to be his friend.

He was happy someone wanted to be around him.

* * *

 _Middle School_

* * *

Jean was getting some books out of his locker before he headed home.

"Jean!" Marco came running toward his best friend carrying his books with his right arm and his bag on his back.

Jean smiled softly, "Hey Marco." Marco was his only friend at school. The only one that didn't believe fatness was a disease.

"Want to hang out tonight?" Marco asked. Jean wanted to, but he had a test tomorrow. It's not like he would pass it anyway. He wasn't smart like his best friend, Marco.

"I would, but I got to study tonight," Jean explained. Who was he kidding? When he studied, the information never stuck in his head, so he never understood how he made this far.

Marco slightly frowned, "Ok I understand. How about this weekend?"

"Sure. Sounds like a plan." He saw Marco's eyes lit up with happiness with another giddy smile. He never liked seeing his friend sad.

"Awesome! See you later!" Jean waved him goodbye and smiled to himself. He closed his locker and went outside to walk home. He didn't live far only two blocks from the school.

"Hey, fatso!" Jean turned slightly and was punched in the face.

Dust flew when Jean fell on the ground. He rubbed his cheek where he was punched and felt the stinging pain in the back of his eyes. But he refused to cry. The three boys who surrounded him would think he was even more of a pussy if he cried.

"You deserved it wide load! You take up space anyway." The boy sneered. "You need to just disappear!"

 _'Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't-'_ Jean felt the tear rolling down his face, and the boys started to laugh at him.

"The pig's crying guys." One of the other boys cracked his knuckles. "Let's teach him a lesson."

Jeans eyes widen. They boys kicked him, punched, and one even spat on him. He laid there for a while, waiting for the throbbing pain to stop. Once the paid eased, Jean limped home. The sun was just setting when he unlocked the door. He didn't bother calling out for his mother. She worked late, and his father left them years ago. He went up the stairs and threw his bag and books on the floor and limped to his bed and fell on top of it. Jean pulled the pillow close to his chest.

His body shook with sobs.

* * *

 _High School_

* * *

It was his senior year in high school, and Jean was even chubbier than Junior High. His hair was short and light ash brown with his sides and back trimmed shorter and of a darker hue. He stood at 5'10. Even though he was tall, his weight still showed proudly. Jean's self-esteem was low, and his confidence in his intelligence didn't change that much since Junior High.

He walked through the halls wearing an oversize sweatshirt, jeans, and converse. His ear buds were blasting Human Race, by Three Days Grace, as he hurriedly walked to his locker. The sooner he got to his locker, the sooner he could get his books, and the soon he could get to class before anyone else. He hated coming in when people were already there; he felt like they were staring and judging him.

He made it to his locker and immediately started to shove books in his bag. Jean felt a tap on his shoulder and turned slightly to face turquoise eyes. He couldn't help but feel his heart skip as he took his ear buds out.

"Yo horse face." The turquoise eye boy tiered over a blushing Jean.

He kissed Jean.

Kissed him hard.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Please tell me what you thought!**

 **I have a lot of evil things cooking and I will enjoy making our Jean suffer!**

 **Hope to have chapter two up by Friday!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This took me forever to write!**

 **So R** **ivaille is Levi. That's what they will call him on school grounds. But off school grounds he doesn't give a shit. Because well...it's Levi.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Please leave comments and Kudos! I would really appreciate it!**

 **So yeah, Chapter two!**

 **P.S: What do we know Eren best for? Anger Issues xD**

* * *

Eren kissed him.

Kissed him hard.

Jean felt his boyfriend shove his tongue in his mouth and nearly down his throat. He just accepted it. He always did. Whatever Eren wanted he got. Eren moved his hand down to squeeze one of Jean's juicy and plump ass cheeks. Jean jumped slightly and pushed the bag that was between them against his boyfriend causing them to separate. He was breathing heavily and looked at his olive skin boyfriend who only wore his prize-winning smile.

"Guess I need a new name for ya." He tugged Jean's cheek. "How about lard-ass." Eren sneered, and Jean slapped his hand away.

"You can be a real bastard sometimes, you know that? And why do you have to kiss me like that?" Jean zipped up his bag and looked around seeing that the hallway cleared some. He was going to be late and it would because of his ass of a boyfriend.

Eren shrugged his shoulders carelessly, "At less someone _wants_ to kiss you."

Ouch.

That one hit Jean hard and Eren knew it too. It wasn't new that his boyfriend would shoot insults at him. He just accepted it as a quirk and just pushed it aside.

"Skip class," Eren demanded.

"What?" Jean snapped out of stupor.

"I said skip class," Eren said again.

Jean may not have been smart as the other students in his school, hell even Eren was more intelligent than him, but he figured if he showed up to class and actually _tried_ the teachers wouldn't give him such a hard time. "No," Jean said.

Eren furrowed his brows as if confused that Jean denied him. "What did you say?"

Jean sighed and slammed his locker. "I said no Eren." Jean shrugged his backpack on his shoulders. "You're going to make me late anyway." Jean walked away from his boyfriend, but Eren pulled Jean by the wrist and slammed him up against the lockers. The books in his bag were pushing harshly into his back. The halls cleared leaving Jean and Eren to themselves.

"You don't tell me no."

E-Eren, you're hurting me…let go," His voice quivered in fear but Eren gave him another slam against the lockers. The grips on his wrists tighten, and Jean felt like Eren could snap his wrists, "O-ok… I-"

"Is there a problem here?" Jean landed on his feet when Eren released him, and they both saw their school principle, Erwin Smith. The tall blond with his thick eyebrows looked between the two boys in suspicion.

"Of course not, Sir." Eren patted his boyfriend on the back. "Just giving my boyfriend some advice here. Isn't that right Jean?"

"Y-yea Mr. Smith. He didn't mean anything." Jean saw his principle arch an eyebrow. He decided to let this go since he claimed nothing was going on.

"Fine. Hurry and get to class. You have," He looked at his wrist watch. "One minute." Jean nodded and reluctantly accepted his boyfriend's kiss and hurriedly walked to class.

He was used it. Eren's outburst like the one that just happen. It was his fault anyway. Later he would have to apologize because he loved Eren. He couldn't lose him. Besides Marco, he didn't have anyone else. He made it to his class with seconds to spare, and unfortunately everyone was already seated. Jean's nightmare came true when he stepped inside, and all eyes were on him…judging him.

"You're late." Jean, expecting to see Mr. Pixis, instead saw a quite tall man with short, straight black hair styled in an undercut, as well as narrow, intimidating grey eyes with dark circles under them and a deceptively youthful face. His face was expressionless; that, plus his extremely calm demeanor, was making it difficult for Jean to guess what he was thinking.

"I-uh-."

"I don't care brat. Go sit your ass down, so I can start the lesson." This guy was a teacher? Jean walked to his seat that, unluckily for him, was on the front row. He usually sat in the back so he wouldn't be noticed. He sat down feeling uncomfortable.

The man leaned casually leaned against the desk and cleared his throat, "My name is Levi, but call me Rivaille on school grounds. I'm your French teacher and also your new homeroom teacher due to Pixis' knee surgery. He'll be out for the remainder of the school year. That being said you little brats, there's one rule that I tolerate most," He pointed to Jean, who stiffened in his seat. "Tardiness. Don't be like this shitty brat over here and think you just stroll in here and shit like you own the place." Jean's face turned bright red as he heard some snickering behind him.

"Looks like fatass here is the teacher's favorite." He heard someone whisper.

 _'What the hell?! I'm trying to be unnoticed, and he's just making it worse!'_ Jean saw the smirk on Mr. Rivaille's lips, and he couldn't help but turn redder. ' _Is he enjoying this?'_ Jean pondered.

"We're going to start where Pixis last left off. So brats turn to page 394." Rivaille turned to the board to start writing notes.

Jean mentally groans to himself, _'So much for going unnoticed.'_

* * *

Jean collected his stuff and put it in his bag. He hurriedly was trying to get to lunch so he could drown his miseries in ice cream.

"Brat." Jean saw Rivaille sitting at his desk.

"Yes?"

"I will lock the door if you're late again, understood?"

"Y-yes."

"Get out." Jean was more than happy to get out there, but he couldn't shake the feeling of his teacher's eye staring at the back of his skull.

Rivaille smirked.

* * *

Lunch

* * *

Jean sat with his friends…well, actually Eren and Marco's friends. He just sat there quietly between Marco and his boyfriend and ate his food. The group consists of Sasha Blouse, who had light brown eyes and brown hair kept in a ponytail that reached the base of her neck. Her bangs were slightly parted to the left cascading down each side of her face and stopping around the middle of her neck. She loved food more than him. Then you had Connie Springer, who was short and had a slim build, with bright hazel eyes, and his head is distinctively kept shaved. Then There was Annie Leonhart, who was considerably short height with a small, yet very muscular, build and physique. Her hair was short and was often tied at the back with her right fringe mainly draping over the right side of her face. She was always the silent one next to Jean. Jean swore she never said a word and if she did it was either out of irritation or anger. There were Reiner and Bertholt, who was a couple. They were the complete opposite of each other. Bertholt was short, had dark hair, brown eyes, and an elongated face and his boyfriend Reiner has short blond hair, gold eyes, and a square face. Finally Armin and Mikasa. Armin was a short blond with blue eyes, extremely smart, and Eren's best friend. However, Mikasa was physically fit and has chin-length black hair and calm black eyes. She also was Eren's _best_ friend.

Jean didn't like her.

At all. She was always close to Eren and touching him. Jean constantly complained about her, but Eren didn't listen.

Jean had five slices of pizza on his tray, orange soda to gulp it down, and for dessert vanilla ice cream. He grabbed one slice and took a bite and was in heaven. Food always helped him with a stressful day. He was about to take another bite until he heard his boyfriend scoff.

Eren looked at Jean, "You know, maybe you shouldn't have that. You're gaining more weight."

Jean sat the pizza back on his plate. Suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore. "Yeah… sorry." His eyes gazed downward awkwardly.

Marco stepped in, "Don't listen to him, Jean." He rubbed his best friends back. "He's an asshole." Marco glared at Eren. The group of friends stopped talking among themselves and looked at the two bickering.

Eren glared at Marco, "What the fuck did you say freckles?"

"Exactly what I said. You're always fat shaming him. Lay off."

"Maybe you need to keep the hell out of our business."

"Maybe you need to be a better boyfriend."

"Guys please." Jean whined. It was always like this. Marco hated Eren because the way he treated his best friend. Eren just didn't like Marco. He often complained that he was always to close to Jean just to be best friends.

"Eren." Mikasa placed her hand on his shoulder, and he instantly calmed down. "Just let it go."

Jean furrowed his brows, _'What the hell?'_ Jean thought. How could she get him to calm down and he couldn't? _'Was Eren…no. He wouldn't.'_ He loves me. He thought of a lame excuse to leave the table, "I'm going to class. I'm sorry." He kissed Eren's cheek. "I love you and see you later." All he got was a grunt in response. As if not embarrassed enough he got up from the table and left with Marco.

Once they were in the hallway, Marco took this chance to confront Jean. "I don't understand what you see in him, Jean. And why did you apologize to him? He didn't deserve it."

Jean bit his lip, "Under all that he's soft, sweet, and understanding. He just speaks his mind that's all." Jean saw Marco wasn't buying it. "It was my fault-"

"No, it wasn't." Marco huffed. " You got to stop depending him Jean…especially when he disrespects you like that."

Jean sighed, "Just drop it, Marco."

"Fine. I have to get to class anyway." Marco stomped off, and Jean frowned after him. They never ended their conversations like that. His boyfriend and best friend were mad at him.

 _Could this day get any worse?_

* * *

The bell ranged, and Jean walked through the crowd to his locker to collect his books for tonight. He saw Marco waiting at his locker, and he smiled.

"Hey. Sorry for running off earlier. Guess I was…frustrated" Marco sheepishly rubbed the back of his hand.

"It's OK Marco."

Whenever it came to Eren, they both learned it was best to not to talk about it as it brought nasty arguments between the two.

"Do you want to come over tonight? I can help you with your homework or something?"

Jean smiled, "Yea su-"

"Bae!" It was Eren who came up with Jean and wrap his arm around his thick waist pulling him close. Eren looked at Marco, "Oh you…"

Marco rolled his eyes, "Eren."

Eren turned his attention back to Jean, "I'm sorry about today. How about you come over tonight? We could have a movie night or something. My parents are out of town."

"Oh-uh-Well Marco and I-"

"It's OK Jean. Have fun!" Marco castes a fake smile.

"Uh-Ok. See ya Marco."

"See ya." Marco walked off, his smile gone. He frown instead, he really _disliked_ Eren.

Eren let Jean get his books and pulled him to his 2015 Mercedes CL65 AMG.

Eren had one hand on the steering wheel, and other linked his fingers with Jean. Jean, on the other hand, was staring at the passing building. He didn't understand Eren. One minute he could be the biggest teddy bear and the next he could be the biggest bastard. Jean loved him.

A lot.

And whenever Eren got mad he just justified it as it being his fault…it was always his fault. They made it to Eren's house-well a mansion really- and Jean never got used to how huge it was. His parents were wealthy, and that meant Eren could lavish in it. They lived in the uptown of Sina. Where the upper class usually stayed while Jean remained in Rose. It was considered Middle Class. Even though his mom had to work her ass off so they could afford to stay there. His boyfriend's dad was one of the town's doctor at the hospital in the smack dead center of town, and his mom was a nurse there too.

Eren parked the car in the garage grabbing his keys, "Let's go." Jean followed Eren inside. He sat his backpack down by the door and went to sit on the sofa. He looked among the numerous remotes they had that went to the 72" inch TV that was on the wall.

"This one." Eren chuckled and flopped back on the couch. He was holding a bowl of chips snacking on them. "Pick a movie Jean." Jean searched through the movies on Netflix and chose a horror movie. Jean took this moment to snuggle up to Eren; his body was always warm no matter what. Eren had his arm around Jean his hand resting on his back side.

After a while of watching the movie, Jean felt Eren shift and then felt his lips making their way to his jawline.

"Eren…"

"Come on. It's been forever." It's only been a week but to Eren it felt long enough. "You know what _you_ haven't done in a while." He grabbed Jean's hand and put on it his groin. "Sucked me off." Jean bit his lip. Last time he made Eren promise that he wouldn't cum in his mouth because he didn't like swallowing. Unfortunately that didn't happen, and Jean ended up choking and throwing up that night. Eren sat upright and guided Jean in between his legs. He unzipped his pants and grabbed his dick out of his boxers stroking it to life. Once he was satisfied he gripped his fingers in Jeans hair.

Jean shook his head, "Eren remember last time-."

Eren gripped jean's head tightly, "Just do it."

"But-!"

Eren yanked Jean's hair, and Jean yelped. "Do it."

Jean gulped and lowered his mouth hesitantly on Eren's erection, his tongue lapping at the head and then he massages the hole on top with his tongue. He heard Eren gasp and gripped his fingers tighter in his hair. He started to take more of Eren's cock in his mouth, but he didn't even break half.

"T-take all of it in," Eren muttered, and Jean glanced up at Eren's hungry eyes. Jean took a deep breath and stretched his mouth wide and sink lower, his nose brushing Eren's pubic hair. He heard his boyfriend sigh deeply and threw his head back against the couch. "Look at you.." Eren groaned out, "You belong down there…my _fat_ cock sucking slut."

Jean felt his eyes sting. He wasn't sure if it was from the cock that was nearly down his throat or Eren's sly insult. What caught Jean off guard was Eren's hands on both sides of his head, and he started to fuck Jean's mouth. Jean wailed loudly as Eren thrust mercilessly into his mouth. He felt Eren give himself two quick thrusts and cum into his mouth. His seed went cleanly down Jean's throat. He grabbed Jean off his dick by his hair. Jean was coughing and rubbing his mouth.

"Eren! This is why I didn't want to suck you off. You always do this!" He saw his boyfriend give a sluggish smile.

"Don't be like that babe…" He traced Jean's lip with his thumb and his eyes flashed. "Be glad you're worth to taste someone's cum."

That did it for Jean.

He slapped Eren's hand away to and stood up. "You-! You can be a real jerk sometimes Eren!" He went to the door making sure grab his bag. Hell, he would walk home. He didn't care if it was ten or even twenty blocks; he just had to get away from Eren. Before he could even touch the door knob, he was yanked back. Before Jean could react, he was slapped hard, and he fell to the floor. He felt his cheek throb from the pain as he looked at his boyfriend. Eren's eyes took on another look. Instead of the calm tortoise blue that he was so used to, they were fiery flames of angry.

"Eren-Ag!" Jean was kicked in the gut knocking all the air out of him. He didn't even have time to react as Eren kept kicking him numerous places not letting up at all.

"You... fucking...piece...of...shit!" Eren kicked him in the ribs. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again fatass!"

"O-ok. I-I'm sorry!" Jean whimpered and was finally glad when Eren finally stopped kicking him. He glanced up and saw Eren took a shuddering breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"Get up and I'll take you home." Eren sighed and left a sniffling Jean on the floor.

* * *

Eren pulled into Jean's driveway. Jean leaned over and gave Eren a kiss on the lips, "I'm sorry." Jean murmured. "I love you."

"Whatever. Get out." Jean felt a ping of guilt as he got out the car, and Eren drove off. Jean shrugged his bag on his shoulders and unlocked the door to his home. He saw a light on in the kitchen and found his mother sitting at the table.

"Jean-Bo!" His mother scooted back the chair and went over to hug her son. Jean grunted but not enough for his mom to hear.

"Mom you didn't have to wait up for me," Jean said, but his mom shook her head and patted his chubby cheeks with her palms.

"Nonsense Jean-Bo! I wanted to see my son before I headed to bed. Eh? What's wrong with your face?" His mother cocked her head to the side.

Jean stiffens, "Uh you know. Eren and I were just horsing around. That's all." Jean heard his mom hum in response as if not believing him.

"Alright." His mom gave him a hug and Jean choked back a sob. He needed a hug. "I love you Jean-Bo."

"I-I love you too mom." Giving his mom another hug he kissed her cheek and went upstairs. He closed his door, shed his clothes, and gently got into his bed. He pulled the covers over himself.

He closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the story Ladies and Gents!**

 **Did you catch the Harry Potter reference? xD**

 **Anyway please leave Kudos and Comments! It will be greatly appreciated!**

 **Yeah I made Eren a major dick but Levi is more a dick then him. xD**

 **So yeah, goodnight guys!**

 **~Aly J is out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated! I had summer classes and finals to worry about! But now that classes are over I can finally update.**

 **Anyway since school will be starting on the 24** **th** **this month, I have to get ready for school. I'm an RA, so I have three weeks of training for eight hours of the day and have to get my floor ready for the incoming freshman. So that being said I apologize in advance if I can't update frequently!**

 **I really hope you guys enjoy the story!  
**

 **Just a side note so confusion won't happen: R** **ivaille** **is Levi. The kids just call him that on campus. But he will go by simply Levi after this chapter.**

 **P.S: So Eren is a dick. I don't regret making him that way either xD**

 **P.S.S: My phone was stolen earlier today so that just put me in a bad mood. D: But yeah I apologize for any grammatical mistakes! It's 1:00AM in the morning!**

* * *

 _Jean_

* * *

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Jean's alarm clock went off repeatedly until his arm reached out to hit the snooze button. He groaned and contemplated on getting out of bed or not. After weighing the options in his head for about ten minutes, Jean decided to get his ass up and take a shower. He grunted a bit still feeling pain from last night. He went into the hallway, noticing his mom's door open. She usually left early to go to work and return late at night. Going into the bathroom, he caught a glimpse of his body in the mirror and couldn't help but stare.

"Damn…" He touched his swollen cheek and sucked his teeth at the pain. It was purple and very noticeable. He looked down at his chest and legs and saw brown bruises appearing.

Great.

What was going to be the lie this time?

He fell down the stairs?

He ran into a door?

They were lame excuses, he knew it, his mom suspected it, and damn well knew others saw through the lies. The best thing to do was push the pain aside and go through his mom's makeup again to cover the bruise on his cheek. He quickly turned on the water to take a shower. Once he was done taking a shower, he got out, put a towel around his waist, and went back to his room. As he went to his closet to pick out his clothes for the day, he noticed his cheap slide up phone had vibrated. He picked it up, realizing he had a message from Eren.

 **Good Morning. :)**

Despite everything that happened last night, Jean still managed to smile.

 **Good Morning. :P** Jean typed back and got a response in less than a second.

 **I'm picking you at 8. Be Ready.** Eren replied.

 **Ok. I love you.**

Jean didn't get a reply after that, and he sat his phone down to finish getting ready.

* * *

Jean eagerly waited outside for Eren to pick him up. In less than a minute, his boyfriend pulled up in his driveway. He grabbed his bag and went to the passenger's side to get in the car. Just as he shut the door, he felt Eren grab him by his chin and land a sweet, gentle, kiss on his lips. When they separated, Jean's cheeks stained red as he looked into the turquoise eyes that he loved so much. He loved when Eren was like this, sweet and gentle; it reminded him why he fell in love with him.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Eren breathed in his ear. "I was rough."

Jean nodded, "I forgive you. It was my fault anyway." He saw Eren perked up with his goofy smile and reached in his back seat to grab a wrapped gift. He handed it Jean.

"Eren you didn't have-"

"Open it."

Jean tore open the gift and surprise took over. It was an Apple MacBook Air! He couldn't believe it! He wanted one forever, and he finally got one! Careful not to break his new laptop, he hugged Eren, who in return let out a laugh and embraced his chubby boyfriend. He felt Eren rubbed his face in his hair.

"I knew you love it." Eren murmured.

"I do!"

"Good. Now move so we can get to school." Jean smiled and pecked his boyfriend on lips and sitting back in his seat.

He couldn't wait until he used his Macbook Air!

* * *

 _Teacher's Lounge_

* * *

Levi sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

And it was only 8 in the morning.

He hated mornings, especially _people_ in the mornings with their cheery smiles. He snorted to himself, how could anyone be that happy?

"Levi!"

 _Oh for fucks sake._

A hyperactive woman with long, dark, unkempt brown hair that was kept tied up in a high ponytail with bangs parted down the middle smiled brightly at Levi as she eagerly sat down across from him. She also wore square, thick-rimmed glasses and had on black slacks, a dress shirt, and a blazer to go with it.

"What shitty glasses?"

"HAN-JI. Say it with me Levi. HAN-JI."

"I don't give a fuck," Levi smirked. Of course he knew her name; they grew up together and got him this job. He just liked fucking with her.

"Oh, Levi…" Hanji sighed. "Anyway, how are enjoying it here?"

Levi snorted, "It's fucking fantastic. I don't know how some of these brats made it this far."

"Levi!" Hanji scolded. She sometimes couldn't understand her best friend. "Sometimes they need a bit of help..a boost more likely!" Hanji was an adviser. Helping kids get better grades and such.

Levi sighed giving up on the argument, and Hanji shifted the conversation to another subject.

" Soooo…" Hanji leaned closer to Levi's face, and it took everything in Levi not to push her away. "I saw you flirting with eyebrows earlier." Hanji winked. If Levi wasn't…well, Levi, he would have snorted out laughing by now.

"Don't fucking kid yourself. Eyebrows is too old anyway."

"Levi he's 35."

"Your point?"

"You're 32."

"Fuck you." That made Hanji hoot with laughter as she focused her brown eyes back on Levi.

"Oh _excuse me_ you like them young." Hanji teased.

Levi smirked, "Duh." Of course, he liked them young. The young ones still were innocent and naïve, and he could manipulate and control them in any way he wanted to. He didn't target the ones with high self-esteem, a lot of friends, and popular. Oh no. He targeted the ones that were loners, low self-worth and often go unnoticed. Those were the easier he could control. Older men were too smart for such tactics.

"18 I hope?" Hanji said.

Levi rolled his eyes, "Duh four eyes."

"Speaking of kids. I'm having a slight issue with one."

Levi arched an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yeah. I've been his adviser since his freshman year. School was never his thing, ya know? This is his last year and he doing…ok in his classes. Well, he's failing French. If he doesn't pass that course, then he won't be able to graduate." Hanji sighed.

That caught Levi's interest, "What's his name?"

"Oh," Hanji laughed. "Jean Kirstein."

 _That fat brat._ "I'm his homeroom teacher." Levi shrugs. "I might be able to help him." _I'll help him alright._

"Really Levi?! See you're not an asshole like everyone says!"

Levi's eyebrow twitched, and he was about to call her every word in the book, but the bell ranged.

"See ya Levi!"

* * *

Jean had a particular spring to his step. After kissing his boyfriend goodbye, he walked to class. He was in a good mood this morning, and nothing could ruin it. He completely forgot about the bruises and the faint pulsing pain on his cheek.

"Jean!" Marco calls up from behind him.

"Hey, Marco." Jean smiled brightly.

"You seem happy this morning?" Marco chuckled as he walked with Jean to class.

"Yea I am." Jean blushed. "Eren gave me Apple Macbook Air! He knew I always wanted one but could never..ya know afford one."

Marco hummed in response. _How bad did Eren beat him up this time?_ Marco knew Eren beat him. He found out when Jean showed up on his doorstep sporting a black eye and crying. He tried to insist for Jean to leave Eren but for some reason Jean couldn't stay away from him.

"See ya Marco!"

"Oh-uh-Ok! Bye, Jean." Marco waved weakly. He didn't want to see his friend go through this repetitive pattern of abuse but what else he could do?

* * *

As soon as Jean stepped into the classroom, his eyes zoomed in on the seat in the back. Bee lining to the back he didn't notice his teacher sitting at the desk.

"Oi! So you're just going to walk by without saying anything you shitty brat?"

Jean jumped and noticed his teacher sitting at his desk. He smiled weakly, "I'm sorry sir."

"Teh! Just take your seat." Levi scowled, and Jean gulped going to sit down quickly. He pulled out his French book and notebook and started to draw. He could feel eyes on him but refused to look up was because of the awkwardness. He noticed students began pile into the classroom until finally the bell ranged. He looked up, and Mr. Rivaille stood up.

"Pass up your homework to the front," Mr. Rivaille stated.

Jean froze in his seat, _'Fuck!'_ He completely forgot about his French homework! He grabbed some notebook paper and scribbled his name on it. He rashly passed it to the person in front of him. _'There's no fucking way I'm going to pass this class.'_ Jean thought to himself. He noticed Mr. Rivaille shifted through the papers and stopped at one with his eyebrow arched and Jean just knew that was his paper.

"Just a thought brats, if you don't do the assignments," His eyes shifted to Jean and smirked. "Then you won't pass my class or be on my _good_ side." Mr. Rivaille saw how the boy squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

Jean downcast his eyes, he couldn't make eye contact with him it was too awkward and uncomfortable. _'Shit. He defiantly doesn't like me.'_

"Get your notes out brats."

* * *

The first bell rung and Jean stuffed his supplies in his bag and went for the door.

"Kirstein."

Jean flinched and turned to his teacher. "Uh-Yes sir?" Mr. Rivaille was leaning casually against the desk with a paper by his side.

"I ran into your adviser and we shared an interesting conversation about you."

"You-. You did?" Jean's voice quivered.

"Yes. Seems like you're in a predicament." He held the sheet that Jean passed in for homework. "From your work…she isn't lying. Bottom line Kirstein, if you don't pass, you won't graduate."

Jean's mouth could have fallen to the floor, but instead he stood there like a gaping fish.

"Close your mouth."

Jean shut his mouth and composed himself, "W-what can I do sir?" Anxiety coursed through his veins. He knew he wasn't smart, but damn he made passable grades. C &D's mostly but still passable.

Levi smirked, "You'll come to tutoring. I'll _try_ to help you."

Jean's hands tighten on his straps, "R-really?!" Jean was shocked at the least because teachers never seem to care to help him.

"Yes." Levi sighed, "I know you're smarter than what you give yourself credit for."

"Y-you think I'm smart?"

"Duh, brat," _'Not really.'_ Levi cocked a smirk. "You're _boyfriend_ doesn't tell you this?" Levi knew he didn't. Just by looking from the outside of their relationship, he knew Jean's boyfriend was a self-centered shitty, idiotic brat.

"H-how did you-?"

Levi scoffed, "Your relationship isn't a secret."

Jean blushed. Eren was all about PDA, and he was the opposite. "He uh...no," Jean muttered.

Levi took the opportunity, "I believe you are. If you apply yourself." Levi grabbed a sheet of paper and scribbled down his number. "This is my number," He handed it to Jean. "Text me and we'll start tutoring tomorrow."

Jean took the sheet, his cheeks still burning red. "O-ok. I'll text you later tonight."

Levi smirked, and Jean's heart skipped a beat. "Look forward to it." Jean's face turned ten shades redder. He made a hasty exit.

How Levi liked the young ones.

* * *

Having his over-sized hoody on and earbuds in his ear, he went to wait for Eren by his locker. He waited…and waited. After fifteen minutes and seeing the hallway finally cleared, he went to see if Eren was at his car. When Jean spotted him, he couldn't help but frown.

He was at his car with Mikasa that he _highly disliked_.

She was leaning against Eren's car with her arms crossed, and Eren was rather close to her. Jean saw him whisper something in her ear, and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. Jean couldn't help but scowl as he approached the two.

"Eren." He saw Eren look at him in the corner of eyes.

"Yea? What is it?"

"I waited for you for fifteen minutes, but you're here with her."

"And?" Eren took on a nonchalant expression.

"And you don't see anything wrong with that? I'm your boyfriend," he flicked his eyes to Mikasa, who meet him dead on with her black eyes. " _Not her_." Jean saw his boyfriend's expression change to annoyance.

"Mikasa, I'll take you home. Wait in the car will you?"

"Eren-"

"It's ok Mikasa. I just need to talk to Jean."

"Alright."

Once Mikasa was in the car, Eren approached Jean, and he noticed something changed in Eren's eyes. He got close, close enough where Jean could feel Eren's breath on his face.

"Don't fucking embarrass me Fatass." Eren hissed in Jean's ear.

Jean flinched but fired back, "Embarrass you?! You're the one flirting with _her_!"

"I told you to watch how you talk to me Lardass!" Eren hissed.

"Fuck you Eren!" Jean felt Eren grasped his arm and squeezed it hard. Jean knew he crossed the line big time.

"Be glad someone's watching or I would have smashed your fucking head in," Eren smirked, "Give me the MacBook Air back."

"E-Eren I-"

"Give it to me."

Jean complied taking off his backpack, unzipping it, and handed the MacBook Air to Eren, who snatch it.

"I wasted my money on something you didn't even deserve you fat piece of shit. Matter-of-fact fucking walk home!"

"B-but that's over 20 blocks away Eren!"

Eren looked Jean up and down, "You need the fucking exercise."

Ouch.

"Eren..?" Eren ignored him and got in his car and drove off leaving Jean in the middle of the parking lot. Jean stared after his boyfriend's retreating car. Could he be surprised?

He couldn't call Marco and hear the 'I told you so.' His mom didn't get off until late, and he had no cash for bus or taxi. So he didn't have a choice but to walk home. _'Don't fucking cry…'_ He felt his body betray him and the tears starting rolling down his cheeks. _'I'm such a fatass crybaby.'_ Jean sniffled, pulled his hood over his head, and turned his music all the way up, and started walking home.

Jean only succeeded in three blocks when he saw a sleek black hybrid pulled up beside him. He stopped, pulling his earphones out and look at the window on the passenger's side roll down.

"Oi, Brat!" It was Mr. Rivaille, and Jean couldn't help but frown deeply at the man. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the rudeness.

"What?" Jean asked clearly irritated.

"Do you want a ride?" He asked. Jean didn't suspect any rudeness or sarcasm. He looked ahead and cringed at the many blocks he would have to walk.

"Fine." He got in. "I-uh-live in Rose." Jean saw Levi arch an eyebrow.

"Far to walk for someone living in Rose."

"Yea."

The conversation died.

"What the fuck crawl up your ass and died?"

Jean scoffed, "Not like you care."

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't shitty brat." Levi heard sniffling and glanced over at Jean. He cringed at the tears. "Why the fuck are you crying and you better not leave any snot in my car."

"I'm sorry." Jean sniffed. "I just got in a fucking _fight_ with my boyfriend." He heard Levi hummed in response.

Levi sighed at the sniveling kid, "Look brat, maybe it's better to take a break or whatever you kids do." Levi didn't hear Jean respond only sniffling. Eyes still on the road, he reached into his dashboard and handed Jean a tissue.

Jean wiped at his eyes, "Yea maybe…." Jean looked on, his thoughts going back to what Mikasa and Eren could be doing at the moment.

"Which way?"

"Oh…that way and then take a turn on your first right and my house is the first one on the corner."

Levi nodded and got Jean to his house.

"T-thanks."

Levi hummed, "Text me tonight."

W-what?"

Levi rolled his eyes, "Text me for tutoring."

"O-oh right. OK Mr. Rivaille."

"Call me Levi." He gave Jean not a smirk, but a very rare smile, and Jean blushed.

"Uh-ok Levi." He returned a nervous smile to Levi and got the out the car. He noticed Levi didn't drive off until he opened the door and got inside safely. _Something Eren didn't do._ Jean laid his backpack by the door and went into the kitchen to fix him something to eat.

A smile was plastered on his face.

* * *

Levi watched the brat go inside his home. He was gaining his trust, slowly but surely. He just caught the boy in the wrong mood.

He drove off back to Sina. This is why he likes the young ones. They were vulnerable, easy to manipulate, and easy to control. He could throw them away and feel no remorse for it.

Levi was going to have the boy and have him commit every desire he had that crossed his mind every time he even glanced at the brat.

He smirked to himself.

* * *

Jean fell back on his bed. He was full and attempted to do his homework where it was passable. There was no point in completing it, he wasn't like Marco or Eren. He sighed and turned over on his side and noticed his phone lying on his nightstand.

 _Fuck…I'm supposed to text Levi._

He grabbed it, noting the time was 8:00pm. Reaching in his pockets on his pants he grabbed Levi's number and immediately texted him.

 **Jean: Hi Levi. It's Jean.** He didn't know why his heart was beating fast in his chest. He texted people all the time. How was Levi different? He felt his phone vibrate.

 **Levi: Hey Brat.** Jean felt his heart jump.

 **Jean: How are you?** A few minutes passed before he a reply.

 **Levi: Shitty**. That made Jean laugh.

 **Jean: Not surprising lol**. Jean smirked then realization hit him. **I'm sorry!**

Levi replied instantly. **Levi: You got jokes….Don't apologize.**

Jean sighed in relief. **Jean: So tutoring? At school and what time?"**

Levi: **Not at school. How about my house from when school lets out to 6? It's gives you two hours, and I can drive you home.** Jean furrowed his brows….didn't that seem weird? It sounded promising, and he would pass...barely.

 **Jean: Doesn't that seem weird Levi?**

 **Levi: No. You must not want to pass then.**

Jean's eyes widen, and he frantically texted back. **No! I want to pass!**

 **Levi: Then come to my house for tutoring.** Jean debated it, and he decided if he wanted to pass and graduate, then he would just have to deal with it and accept Levi's offer.

 **Jean: Ok Levi.**

 **Levi: Just meet in my classroom after the last bell.**

 **Jean: Ok. Goodnight.**

 **Levi: Nite.**

Jean throw his phone on the bed and cover his eyes with his arm. Why was he so nervous and giddy to see Levi? His fucking teacher?! He had a boyfriend…but Levi made him feel something that Eren didn't. He sighed and got up and went downstairs to eat the cake he saw in the fridge earlier.

As he ate the cake, his mind couldn't help but wonder back his homeroom teacher.

* * *

 **Fuccckkkkkk this took me 4 days to write! And it was so hard writing Levi! D:**

 **So yeah I made Eren a dick buuttttt Levi is a MAJOR dick. You just haven't got to it yet.**

 **So I have RA training for three weeks from 8am-5pm! So I probably won't be able to update as much because I have to get ready for school, get ready for the incoming freshman and such! So if I don't update, that's why.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed the story!**

 **Ladies and gents, please leave detailed reviews. I can't stress how much that means to me.**

 **Good night Loves.**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off I would like to apologize for not posting for a month. My RA training had me busy as ever! Then school started, and my schedule just got all fucked up.**

 **So I present to you Chapter 4.**

 **Please enjoy ladies and gents! :)**

 **I apologize for any grammatical mistakes! It's one in the morning!**

 **PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Sunlight poured through the blinds, making Jean's eyes flutter open. He yawned and turned over to grab his phone to look at the time.

His eyes widen, "Shit!" He was late for school! He jumped up running as quickly to the bathroom as he could. Once he made it to the bathroom, he hastily brushed his teeth and washed his face being extra cautious of the yellowing bruise on his cheek. He raced back to his room, grabbing some clothes and throwing them on not caring if it matched or not. As he buttoned his pants, he thought about who he could call for a ride to school.

His first choice was Eren of course.

He dialed Eren's number, and it ranged twice and then straight to voicemail. Jean couldn't help but frown. Eren must still be anger at him. He deserved to be anger because he was always messing things up. Jean made sure to apologize to him for sure and do anything to make him feel better. Because he loved Eren a lot.

He had to get over it and call Marco and hear the "I told you so." He took a breath and called his best friend.

"Hello." Marco's voice was still a bit rigid from the early morning.

"Hey, Marco."

Marco piped up, "Hey Jean what's up? Everything ok?"

"Yea..well no…uh."

Marco chuckled at his best friend, "You woke up late and need a ride to school?" Even though he knew Marco couldn't see it, he still smiled. Marco knew him so well. He didn't have to say anything, and he would pick up on it instantly.

"Thanks, Marco."

"Your welcome. I'll be there in the ten minutes."

"Ok. Thanks again."

The call ended and Jean collected his things and stuffed his bag. He ran down the stairs grabbing a banana out the bowl on the counter. If he woke up earlier, then he would have had an entire breakfast. Jean went outside to wait on Marco and just as he finished his banana; Marco pulled up in his driveway. Making sure he locked the front door he went to the passenger side and got in.

"Good morning sleepy head." Marco teased.

"Shut up." Jean said and let the seat all way back so he could lay down and be comfortable.

Marco smirked, "Long night?"

"Yeah you could say that," Jean said.

Marco hummed in response. "So are you going to tell me what happened between you and Eren? Orrrrr are you just going to ignore the fact that he usually picks you up in the morning and not me?"

Jean sighed and put his arm over his eyes. He didn't feel like telling Marco anything because he didn't feel like hearing the "I told you so" and the "You should break up with him." And even "I'm so tired of him abusing you."

"I don't want to talk about Marco," Jean said.

"I'll keep pestering you." Jean couldn't help but sigh at the light threat. He moved his arm from his eyes only to stare at the ceiling of the car, so he didn't have to look at his best friend.

"Fine. We got in a fight, Marco."

"About?"

"He stood me up…so I went looking for him and found him flirting with Mikasa. So we got into an argument and then he…" Jean bit his lip. He didn't miss the bruises on his arm from Eren. "He started to squeeze my arm so hard that it began to hurt. And told me if Mikasa wasn't there then he would have smashed my head in. He got even angrier and took the MacBook Air and said a fat piece of shit like me didn't deserve it." Jean felt his eyes sting but held back the tears. He took a quick glance at Marco, who was fuming red. He saw his knuckles turning red from gripping the steering wheel tight.

"I keep telling you to break up with him and you just…"

"Marco please…" Jean's voice broke and just knew a full sob fest was coming. "Just not today." Marco huffed and started to calm himself down.

"Fine. Is he cheating on you?"

"I don't know." Jean's voice cracked more and felt the tears coming down his cheeks. Marco felt a ping of guilt for his friend crying. With one firm hand on the steering wheel, Marco grabbed Jean's hand with his and started to rub smooth circles.

"I'm sorry Jean. I should have stopped before. But hey it'll be alright. Ok?"

Jean nodded and gripped Marco's hand. The nagging in the back of his head told him otherwise. He just pushed it aside.

He trusted Eren.

* * *

Eren pushed ignore on his iPhone and threw it aside. He wasn't in the mood for Jean's shit. However, he was in the mood for this blowjob he was about to receive. He guided Mikasa down on his dick until her nose reached his pubic hair. Removing his hand Mikasa continued to bob her head up and down. Eren threw his head back against the wall.

This was the best blowjob he HAD.

Mikasa did _it_ all.

She gave into every desire and fantasy he had. Jean didn't even like to swallow or suck dick for that matter. They both wanted to finish their fuck session with her sucking him off and swallowing his cum. He groaned and bucked his hips that Mikasa only took deeper down her throat. She started to bob faster and knew Eren was getting closer when he gripped her hair. With a loud groan, he cummed in her mouth which she gladly accepted. With a pop, she separated from Eren's dick and leaned close so the two could share a kiss.

"Mmmm…that was good Mikasa." Eren gave her a kiss on the forehead, and she blushed. She laid against his chest.

"You do realize we only have an hour before school starts," Mikasa said hiding her face more in Eren's chest. He was always so warm like a huge teddy bear.

"Oh shit. Guess we need to get up huh?" Eren asked, and Mikasa nodded. "But first..." Eren shifted to reach on the other side of his bed to grab the MacBook Air that was originally Jeans'. "Here. And it's blue. Your favorite color." He saw Mikasa's eyes lit up and she hugged him, something she rarely did.

"I _love_ you, Mikasa." The words came out his mouth so perfect. He would never say that to Jean. The large load didn't deserve it.

"I love you too Eren. Now let's get up before we're late for school."

They both got up, and Mikasa headed to the drawer to get clothes from previous nights and headed to the shower. Eren decided to join her until he heard his phone vibrate. He got a voicemail from Jean. He shrugged his shoulders and deleted the voicemail. _'Fatass needs to learn his lesson anyway.'_ He threw his phone back on the bed and went to join Mikasa in the shower.

* * *

"Thanks, Marco!"

Jean jumped out Marco's car running to the door. He didn't miss that his boyfriend's car was parked right and center. Once he made it inside he glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that he had six minutes to get to class. Running through the halls to get to his class he noted that he didn't pass Eren on the way. He felt a ping in his heart and reassured himself that once he apologized everything will be ok…just like always. Once he made it to class, he took a few intakes of air. His lungs were killing him! Jean regained his breath and entered the classroom. Unfortunately, his worst nightmare came true again, all eyes were on him. He gulped and scanned the room and thanked the Gods when he found his seat still empty in the back. He beelined his way to it. Once he sat down he shifted to his backpack to get his homework and such. Before he placed his notebook down, he saw large black carved letters on his desk.

 **PIG**

 **FATASS**

 **WIDE LOAD**

 _'This is why no one sat here…'_ Jean felt his day go to ultimate shit.

Why were people so cruel?

He never did anything bad to them, and they bullied him. He sighed and tried to calm himself down. _'Deep breaths Jean…it'll be ok. Once you see and apologize to Eren, it'll be ok, and he'll hold you as long as you want.'_ Jean was hopeful. The bell ranged, and Levi came strolling in throwing a folder on the desk and turned to the class.

"Pass up your homework brats," Levi said. Jean felt a bit of giddiness in his stomach. Whenever he saw, his homeroom teacher he always got nervous and his heart would start to beat rapidly. Even though the day was shit, he still let a smile show on his lips. He attempted to do his work and knew Levi would show him some recognition for it. He passed up his homework excited to see Levi's expression.

Levi shifted through the papers," Looks like you brats took my advice," He looked at Jean and his eyes glinted. "I'm proud of you." Jean squirmed in his seat from Levi's stare. It made him feel…anxious? "Now get your books and notes out. We have a lot to cover today."

* * *

The bell ranged, and Levi waited until the class emptied to confront Jean, who was still putting stuff in his bag.

"Kirstein?"

"Yes, sir-uh-Levi?"

Levi smiled, he learned that made Jean squirmed.

"Keep up the good work turning in your homework you might just pass."

"Thank you." Jean blushed and rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Don't forget tutoring today. Meet me here."

Jean shook his head, "Right here. Bye, Levi."

"Bye." He watched Jean leave sudden images filling his head of what he would do to the boy once he had him in his hands.

* * *

Jean scouted for his boyfriend. He saw Eren opening his locker.

Eren!" Eren peeked his head out from behind the locker door to see Jean walking towards him.

"What?" Eren spat.

Jean's lip trembled, and he suddenly hugged Eren tight around his torso. "I'm sorry! It was my fault. Please don't be mad at me. I promise I won't ever embarrass you again."

Eren smirked. He knew Jean would come running back to him.

Eren started to pet Jean's hair, "I'm not mad anymore." He stopped, and Jean flinched when he felt Eren's tight grip on his hair. To the outside, no one could see the harm that it was causing Jean. "But when I tell you to do something I expect you to do it. Or I'll _break_ up with you."

Jean eyes widen he couldn't lose Eren! Eren was everything to him. He was the only one who would love a fat slob like him He had to be strong and take whatever Eren dished out at him. He only hit him because he loved him…that's why he did it.

"O-ok Eren. I promise. Whatever you want I'll do it! For you!" He gave Eren a weak smile who leaned down and kissed Jean on the lips. He struck through his lips and his tongue went down Jean's throat. He knew it was a test from Eren. Because they both knew Jean hated PDA.

"Let's go to lunch."

They both left to go the cafeteria. it. Levi stood behind the lockers where the two couldn't see him before. He witnessed it and planned to use it for his own advantage.

* * *

Jean was happily eating his burger while sitting close to Eren. He exchanged words with the others at the table. Marco was even surprised at how talkative Jean was.

"I see you're in a better mood." Marco smiled and sipped on his orange soda.

"Yea I am." Jean blushed. "Eren made everything better." Marco couldn't help but rolled his eyes. The only thing Eren _did_ was apologize relentlessly to get Jean back in his arms and repeat the entire process over again. He wished Jean would dump him and find someone worth talking too.

Like him.

He loved Jean ever since Junior High. But he refrained from telling him about his strong feelings. He was afraid it would ruin their friendship. So when Eren got in the picture it hurt him, but Jean was happy with Eren, and that's all Marco wanted.

"Earth to Marco." Marco snapped out of his trance and looked back at Jean.

"Sorry." Marco smiled. "Was off into another world."

"Yea I saw that." Jean joked. "Anyway…." Jean stopped and saw Mikasa walk into the cafeteria. Tucked under her arms was _his_ blue Apple Macbook Air. He was shocked when Mikasa sat down next to Eren and opened _his_ laptop.

"Wow Mikasa! Nice laptop! Where did you get it?" Armin asked.

"Oh." She blushed. "Eren got it for me." Eren moved from Jean to put his arm around her shoulders.

"Anything for my _best_ friend." Anger and jealousy started to bubble up in Jean but if he exploded on Eren, then he would break up with him. He couldn't let that happen. Instead, he just took a deep breath and let it go.

He still wanted to break her neck.

"Jean?" Marco tugged on his arm sleeve. "Maybe-."

"We should just go." Jean turned back to his boyfriend. "Eren I'm going to go. Meet up later?"

"Yea." He waved his hand carelessly he was all into Mikasa at the moment. Jean tried not to frown and got up with Marco and left the cafeteria.

"I told you to-"

"Not now Marco."

"Then when is the right time?"

"I don't know." Jean sighed. "Just leave it alone."

Marco stopped in his tracks and grabbed Jean's chubby wrist making him turn around. "You can't keep running away from your problems Jean! They won't just disappear!"

Jean snorted, "Like you would know."

"I do!" Marco countered. He sighed, "Just know I'm trying to be a good friend."

Jean snatched his wrist back, "Fine. Ok. Catch you after class." Jean stalked off.

Marco only shook his head and watch the retreating form of his best friend.

* * *

Jean closed his locker, and the giddiness was back in his stomach.

He was about to see Levi.

The same man that made his stomach flip. He didn't know why he was so nervous around the man. He just was. He couldn't explain it.

"Yo." There stood Eren.

"Hey, Eren." Jean stood on his tippy toes to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. Eren was much taller than him and sometimes Jean had to lean up to kiss Eren.

"You're coming over tonight." It wasn't a question; it was a demand. Jean downcast his eyes. He was supposed to go to tutoring today, and he couldn't miss it. _'If I don't go to tutoring, then I won't pass, and if I don't go with Eren, then he will break up with me.'_

Jean bit the inside of his cheek. He didn't have a choice in the matter. "Eren…I can't today. I have tutoring."

Eren sneered, "Did you forget the promise you made to me? Do you want me to dump you? Because if that's what you want I'll find someone else to fuck."

"No! I don't! I just…need to go to this tutoring so I can pass and graduate."

Eren started laughing at Jean, "You know you're stupid right? Come on Jean you said it yourself…there's no point for you to graduate. All you need is me. That's it." Eren started to move forward until Jean's back hit the lockers. He placed both of his hands next to Jean's head and leaned his face close to where Jean could feel his breath on his lips. "We both know it won't work." Eren tapped Jean's forehead with his index finger. " You're fat-ass can't even retain information."

Jean bit his lip. Eren was right. He was stupid. "You're right. I-I'm sorry-"

"What are you brats doing?" Eren looked and saw Levi standing before them with a messenger bag across his chest. Realizing he was a teacher, he backed off of Jean.

"Nothing sir. Just having a friendly talk with my boyfriend." Eren said, but Levi wasn't buying it. He thought the brat skipped out on him so he went to investigate and found them here.

"I highly doubt that." Levi looked at Jean. "You OK Kirsten?" Levi asked, and Jean nodded. However, Levi didn't believe it for a second. He saw through the facade easily. "Well then, let's go,"

 _'Thank you!'_ Jean thought he was saved until Eren interjected.

"Jean is missing tutoring today," Eren said, and Levi arched an eyebrow at how he was talking to him. He already didn't like the brat, and he didn't know what Levi was capable of.

"Oh?" Levi countered. "He's coming with me for tutoring unless you want him to fail his classes. If that's the case then you're more of a self-centered, arrogant brat then I thought."

Eren furrowed his brows and his hand balled into a fist, "Why you-!"

Jean stepped in front of Eren, "I'll catch back up with you. I promise." His eyes were pleading with Eren not to make a scene.

"Whatever." Eren stalked away, and Jean released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He turned back to Levi, who had a nonchalant expression on his face.

"Keeper isn't he?" Levi said turning back to exit the school.

Jean tried not to blush a million shades of red, "Yea he is."

They both got to Levi's car and got in.

"I don't live far from here. So we can go ahead and start."

"Ok," Jean said and pulled out his phone to send Eren a quick apology text. He knew he was pissed, and it was Jean's fault.

Again.

He was always messing up.

Jean snapped out of it when he pulled into Levi's driveway. Jean couldn't help but stare while his house was the average one story home, Levi's was three stories high with two garages.

"You live by yourself?"

"Yea why?"

"It just seems a lot for one person."

Levi shrugged his shoulders, "I like luxury."

Levi and Jean got out the car and went inside. Jean glanced around, and Levi's home was amazingly decorated. He didn't see any pictures. Maybe Levi wasn't a picture person?

"You can go ahead and sit at the table." Levi gestured to the kitchen table and Jean went to sit down.

"Uh, Levi-" When Jean turned around Levi was gone. Not even a minute later he returned with dry erase markers, and a dry erase board. He also had note cards tucked under his arm.

He smirked, "Let's get started."

* * *

"Try again brat." Levi leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"There's no point….we've been here for an hour, and I still don't get it."

"Try. Again."

"Fine." Jean sighed, "Je vais écrire une lettre avant de manger."

Levi smirked, "You finally got it Kirsten."

Jean could have nearly jumped for joy! Levi wouldn't let him move on until he got that phrase right.

"Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for. I believe in you, Jean. You can pass this class if you put your mind to it. There's a lot that you can do, but you just don't believe in yourself." Levi said hitting all the right points that Jean had low confidence in. He was only feeding him lies.

"You really think that Levi?"

"Of course." Levi leaned forward, his eyes scanned over Jean's face. He wondered how wide his mouth could stretch. He flicked his eyes up to meet Jean's eyes.

"Right." Jean rubbed his head nervously. "So should we get back to tutoring?"

"Sure we-"Suddenly Jean's stomach growled loudly.

Levi arched an eyebrow, "Are you hungry?" Jean nodded. He was so embarrassed.

Levi got up to get his cellphone, "It's rare that I cook. So pizza or Chinese? You choose."

That caught Jean's interest. He loved to cook. "So you don't cook at all?" Jean asked and saw Levi shrugged his shoulders.

"Like I said it's rare. I mostly do takeout." An idea popped in Jean's head and got up to grab Levi's phone.

"What are you-"

"Can I cook for you? I'm really at it." He was hoping Levi would say yes. Levi took the opportunity. He would use it to his advantage.

"Sure."

Jean was so excited and instantly went to the freezer. He opened it and found chicken breasts. "Is chicken OK Levi."

"Yea." Levi sat back at the table watching Jean in interest as he went through the cabinets to find the appropriate seasoning and sides to go with the chicken. His eyes moved slowly down Jean's body and focused on his plump ass. Levi wanted to squeeze it but had to control himself a bit longer.

"Ok. So how about baked chicken with green beans and rice. Sounds good?"

"Yea," Levi answered, and Jean gleamed turning back around to the counters to get the chicken ready.

Levi would make his move tonight.

* * *

"Did you like it?" Jean asked nervously.

"It was great. You have a talent."

Jean blushed, "Thank you." Jean collected both his and Levi's plate and went to rinse the dishes off. He felt a chill run through his body and realized that Levi was close to him. He felt arms circle around his waist and pull him against Levi's chest. Jean could have sworn he felt an eight pack. Levi bent down his hair casting a shadow over his eyes.

He smirked, "Thank you. But let me repay you…" He started to kiss Jean's neck, and Jean could have fainted right there.

It felt so good…

His mind and judgment were getting cloudy. Shit when was the last time Eren… Eren! Jean turned around abruptly.

"I can't...I have a boyfriend…and you're my teacher. We can't do this."

"Oh?" Levi cupped Jean's chubby face in between his hands. "Well, this teacher can fail you." He smirked when he saw Jean's eyes widen. He started to rub his thumb over Jean's lips."You make me happy, and I'll make sure you pass." He bent down to whisper in Jean's ear. "I'll show you things that your boyfriend can't even imagine." His hands left Jean's face and went down to his ass to squeeze his cheeks.

Jean couldn't believe this was happening. But he had to pass.

Levi smirked.

He claimed Jean's lips for his own.

* * *

 ***Whew* That was a long chapter!**

 **Well Ladies and Gents did you enjoy the chapter?**

 **Please leave a review! I would really appreciate it! :D**

 **Good night! I have class at 9:30am!**

 **Peace out!**

 **Aly J :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the late update Ladies and Gents!**

 **I have been super busy!**

 ** _Anyway_ I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **I TRIED to write a smexy scene! Hope it turned out ok! ;P**

 **Whelp here is Chapter 5. :D**

 **Please excuse any Grammatical mistakes! It's one in the morning!**

* * *

Levi slipped his tongue inside the teen's mouth, and Jean closed his eyes falling into the kiss. He never been kissed gently before, Eren was always rough and to the point. But with Levi he felt he could kiss those soft lips forever. Jean's face grew hot, and his body shivered. Suddenly he felt Levi lift him onto the counter and deepened the kiss.

 _'He lifted me up…he could lift me?!'_ They separated with a small space between them.

"You'll get used to my kisses." Levi breathed huskily. "You'll be surprised what I can do with my mouth." He lean to nibble on Jean's earlobe who only moaned.

"You were…" Jean breathed, "Able to lift me?" Eren _never_ did that. However, Levi only blinked at Jean as if he asked him a stupid question.

Levi ran his hands down Jean's delicious curves. He licked his lips, "Yes…" His eyes flicked back up to the chubby teen. "You weight nothing to me." Levi lied. Jean was heavy yes, but he needed to let him hear whatever he wanted to get his plan to work.

Jean blushed, "I do." Hearing Levi say that made him good.

"Yes." He lifted Jean again where his legs wrapped around his waist. "You'll be surprised at what I can do Kirsten." They kissed again, and Levi led them to his bedroom. He dropped Jean on the bed; his face was red and lips were puffy from the kissing they did. Looking down at Jean through half lidded eyes Levi pulled off his belt and threw it to the side.

"Let's see what _your_ mouth can do."

Jean's eyes widen, "I-I don't swallow Levi." He had too _many_ experiences with Eren. Levi in turn only arched an eyebrow at this.

 _'We'll see about that Kirstien.'_ "And why is that?" Levi saw the teen bite his lip in hesitation. _'It must be something with that brat of a boyfriend of his.'_

"I –uh- didn't have the best experiences with Eren."

"Oh?" Levi's eyes smoldered over. "Did you forget the deal we just made? You make me happy, and I'll make sure you walk across that stage. But if you don't wa-"

"No! I will! I'll do whatever!" Jean begged. He hoped Levi didn't change his mind. He needed an A.

Levi smirked. "That's what I thought…now come and get on your knees, brat." Jean gulped and got on his knees in front of Levi's crouch. He looked down at Jean expectantly, and Jean took a breath and unbuttoned Levi's pants. They fell to the floor, and Jean could see Levi's semi erect cock sprouting within the boxers. Throwing his worries aside and arming himself with determination to show Levi that he could do this Jean pulled Levi's boxers down with ease. Slowly but surely it appeared, and there it was, in its glory, his homeroom teacher's cock. Jean's face flushed…Levi was well hunged. He thought he saw it all when he gave it up to Eren, but what he saw now made him rethink.

"Are you going to continue or not, shitty brat?" Levi was growing impatient. He wanted his cock down Jean's throat NOW.

Chewing on the inside of his cheeks, he lined himself perfectly between the man's legs. He grasped it with his hand and alternated between clutching it harder and softer and started to stroke it softly. He heard a hiss and glanced up at Levi, who was biting his lip and had his head hanging back. Once he grew more comfortable, he lean forward and touched the very tip with his tongue and then started to work slowly on it, switching between rolling his tongue around and letting it rest on his tongue. Jean couldn't help but squeak when he felt rough hands massage their way onto his scalp. He furthered took more of Levi's dick in his mouth until the tip hit his throat. Jean heard Levi let out a satisfied groan. He started to bob his hand up and down until he had a settled pace. Unfortunately for him Levi grew impatient and fisted his hand tighter in Jean's hair signaling for Jean to go faster. He started to bob faster making him gag and Levi groaned and shivered from the vibrations.

"Shit." Levi muttered and grabbed both sides of Jean's head and fucked his mouth until he felt he was about to cum. He stopped suddenly and quickly removed his cock from Jean's mouth.

Jean open his mouth wantonly for his teacher's cock. Levi started to stroke his length fiercely until he let out a low groan and released himself in Jean's mouth.

"Don't swallow yet. Let me see." Levi's nose flared when he saw how slutty Jean was on his knees with his mouth full of his cum. "Swallow now." Fighting against the urge to spit the cum out, Jean swallowed and opened his mouth for Levi's approval. "Very good. Such a good cum bucket you are. Now get on the bed." Worried eyes looked up at Levi wondering what his next move was. "Get on the bed. Face down and ass up." Jean got on the bed with his ass as high as he could muster. He felt the bed dip and Levi put his legs on both sides of him. Levi unbuttoned his pants and pull them down all the way to his ankles. Jean blushed red when he felt the cold air hit his bare ass. He couldn't believe he was doing this…with his homeroom teacher just made it worst.

Levi smacks Jean's ass.

Hard.

He watched it jiggle and smacked it again and smirked when Jean moaned. "Someone is getting turned on." He squeezed Jean's ass with his hands and left red hand prints on his cheeks. Suddenly an idea popped into Levi's head. "Be right back. And don't move brat." Jean felt Levi's weight leave the bed and a door opening and shuffling between what he guessed was bottles. He felt the mattress dip down again and heard Levi snapped a cap open. He squeezed the oil into his palm. He threw the bottle elsewhere in the room and rubbed his palms together. "Now let's see this fat ass shine." He started to rub the oil all over until it covered most of Jean's ass and cracked. Levi had to stop himself from sighing in pleasure when his hands dug between Jean's cheeks and split them apart, the puckered pink skin of his entrance asking him to fuck it. Just from looking at the puckered hole he could tell Jean wasn't a virgin but was still tight enough where he could only put the tip of his finger in. He pressed his thumb against it, and Jean squirmed and whined. He bent down over Jean where his chest was touching Jean's clothed back. His hot breath hit Jean's ear when he whispered, "I'm going to fuck you so hard…and fill you with my cum."

"Pleased." Jean whined. "Please fuck me, Levi..." He was surprised what was coming out of his mouth. But he had never been this turned on before…even with Eren.

Levi smirked, "Patience…I have to prepare you first." Jean heard Levi pop open another bottle; it was lube. He squeezed a generous amount into his palms and rubbed his hands together until the lube covered a majority of his hands. He took his index finger and pushed against Jean's entrance. Jean moan in pain and tensed up. "I need you to relax, or it will hurt even more."

"O-ok." Jean took a deep breath and started to relax. He felt Levi's finger go in deeper and started to thrust. The pain started to set aside, and pleasure took over where Jean was moaning and arching his back to have the finger go deeper.

"Such a slut you are…let's see how you do with two fingers." Levi stuck another finger inside, and Jean screamed out. He moved his fingers around to find Jean's special spot. And oh when he found it Jean screamed out again and arched his back more. He was so close…

"Levi..please..I'm about to cum." He whined, and Levi withdrew his fingers.

Levi breathed, "Not yet," He too was turned on and wanted his dick deep inside Jean and have his ass bouncing back as he fucked him. He positioned himself to Jean's entrance and was about to push the tip in…"

"Wait!" Jean protested, and Levi grew annoyed.

"What?"

"What about a condom?"

"I don't have anything brat."

"B-but I…"

"If you don't let me fuck you then I'll fail you. You're choice."

Jean crossed his arms and laid his forehead down on them. He muttered, "Ok." And Levi once again started to push the tip of his cock in and until he buried himself to the hilt of Jean.

"Shit!" Jean clenched the sheets tighter in his hands as he was filled up. Eren was big, but he never fill him up like this or made his hole feel stretch and raw. Levi stilled for a moment waiting for Jean to grow accustomed to his size. He felt Jean thrust himself back on his cock signaling he was ready. He gripped Jean's ass in his hands and started to thrust slowly making Jean moan. After minutes of slow thrusting, he started to pick up a rhythm and fucked Jean without any mercy. His ass jiggled and bounced as Levi fucked him hard. He bit his lip as he heard Jean start to moan wantonly just like the whore he was.

"Harder! Please, Levi!"

Levi snapped.

Levi shed the rest of Jean's clothes and flipped him over abruptly and tore open his legs and thrust his cock once more into him. Jean cried out, Levi's large cock caused more pleasure than pain. He had never been so aroused in his life.

 _Eren never made him feel like this._

 _They only fucked for Eren's pleasure._

Jean's face felt hot, and he felt slightly dizzy but in an oh-so-good way. He felt like he was floating on cloud nine the way he was being fucked. They shifted many positions and ended up back where Jean was on all fours and his ass being pounded by Levi mercifully. Then he felt Levi squeeze his belly fat and heard a shuddering breath.

"Such a fat slut you are…taking my cock so deep in your ass. I'm going to fill…fill you up…with all my cum." Levi bit his lip as he was only moments from reaching his climax.

"So close…" Jean said and when Levi hit his special spot once more he came. Spurts of cum released from his cock and landed on sheets. He couldn't hold himself up any longer and let himself fall on his chest while his ass was still in the air for Levi. After a while of pounding into Jean relentlessly he cummed hard and stilled himself to make sure all his cum was in Jean's ass before pulling out.

"Fuck," He said while smacking Jean's ass and watching the cum ooze out his hole. Jean fell on the bed completely exhausted. He couldn't believe he just fucked his homeroom teacher, but it felt so good.

He felt a hand on his cheek and glanced up to see Levi. He wrinkled his nose, "Get up. You need a shower."

Jean laughed, "I could say the same for you." Jean got up and went to Levi's bathroom and Levi followed him.

He could go for another round.

* * *

Jean walk downstairs while he waited on Levi to finish getting dressed. He spotted his phone on the table where he left it and grabbed it. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He had 7 missed calls from Eren and 1 missed call from his mom. He looked at the time and it was 10:00 pm. Had they been up there that long? He groaned he knew Eren would be pissed, and his mom would be worried. Suddenly he felt arms around his waist and Levi's face in his neck.

"Spend the night."

"I can't," Jean said.

Levi arched an eyebrow, "And why is that Kirstein?"

Jean swallowed nervously, "I just need to…my mom is waiting." What he said was partially true.

"Fine. I guess you did enough today." Levi smirked and released Jean out of his grasp. "Let's go." He grabbed his keys, and both went out to Levi's car.

* * *

 _Jean's home_

* * *

Levi pulled up in front of Jean's home, and both sat in Levi's car. Jean didn't miss his mom's or Eren's car that was parked in their driveway.

He could already sense the pain that was about to come from Eren.

"Thanks for the ride."

Levi smirked, "Thanks for the fuck." Jean blushed. "I swear from the way you were moaning that you haven't been properly fuck. I guess that boyfriend lacks in that department."

Jean sighed, he couldn't even think about Eren right now.

 _He had no right too._

He felt Levi's face close to his and he softly kisses him on the lips. He backed away, "If you keep me happy then I promise that you'll walk across the stage."

"O-ok Levi." He was still slightly shocked by the gentle kiss from Levi. "I'll see you later." Jean got out the car, and Levi watched him go inside.

If Jean thought this was ALL they would be doing he was surely wrong.

* * *

As soon as Jean stepped one foot inside he was ambushed by his mom. She was hugging him so tight that Jean thought he would die.

"Jean-Bo! Where were you?! Eren and I were worried about you!" Jean caught a quick glance at Eren, who was sitting at the table with a pissed off look on his face.

"Mom let go..you're choking me." Jean rasped and his mom released him looking over Jean for any scratches and bruises. "I was at Marco's and was studying. My phone was dead, so that's why I missed your calls." His mom believed it thankfully, and Eren probably did too but was pissed that he spent that much time with Marco given their history.

"I'm just glad you're ok dear." She kissed Jean on the cheek and gave him another hug. "I'm going to bed. Eren? Dear, you can spend the night tonight." She also gave Eren a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Goodnight boys."

"Goodnight." The two said in union. Once Eren heard the door close he shifted his eyes to Jean.

"You can sleep with me-"

"Don't start with that bullshit Jean. Where. Were. You." It was a demand rather than a question and Jean gulped.

"I-I said I was at Marcos. We were studying and-"

"I don't believe you."

"It's the truth Eren!"

Before Jean could take another breath, Eren was in front of him his turquoise eyes staring through his soul.

"Watch who you're fucking yelling at." Eren hissed. "I don't think your mom would like being woken up and seeing her son's head cracked open."

"Eren-I-"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear fucking it." He shoved Jean to the direction of the stairs. Jean got the hint and went up to his room. Careful not to make noise as to wake his mom up he opened his door, and he was shoved inside by Eren. He fell on his bed thankful that he didn't hit the floor causing too much noise. When he turned to face Eren, he was slapped in the face, and he bit his lip not to scream out.

Jean's lip trembled, "Eren please…not-"

"Shut. Up. " Eren whispered harshly. "Did you sleep with him?" Jean tried not to give himself away.

"No. I promise I didn't sleep with Marco." That much was true. He didn't even see Marco today.

"If you're lying to me-"

"I promise I'm not Eren." That much was true. As long as he didn't find out about him and Levi, everything would be ok. He saw Eren's features soften, and he sat next to Jean on the bed. Jean flinched at his boyfriend's touch on his cheek.

"I'm sorry."

Jean nodded, "It's ok." He saw Eren lean closer to him to kiss him on the lips, and Jean let him. He felt Eren pressed his tongue through his lips, and he started to push against him but remembered, _"If you don't do what I tell you to then I'll break up with you._ " So he submitted and let Eren shed both their clothes off and spread open his legs just like the whore Eren and Levi liked him to be. He laid there staring up at the ceiling while Eren thrusted into him relentlessly. He let out a few moans here and there so Eren wouldn't suspect anything. It hurt none the less, but he didn't fight against it…just let Eren have his way.

Eren's hot moist breath hit Jean's ear, "You're always so tight no matter how many times we fuck." Eren's thrusts increased rapidly and with a loud grunt he cummed in his boyfriend. Jean slightly gasped at his insides being filled once again. Eren pulled out of him and rolled over on his back.

"Thanks." And Eren turned on his side to go to sleep.

Jean waited until Eren was sleeping until he let the tears fall.

 _I'm a slut…_

* * *

 **Whew! I would like to apologize for the belated update! This is my junior year in college and it has been crazy from studying to the homework and the tests! And on top of that being an RA!**

 **Please leave you thoughts and comments!**

 **P.S: Looks like our Jean is in for a rough ride…. (hint hint) ;)**

 **Have a great night Ladies and Gents. I plan to update the next chapter on Tuesday and it will be longer!**


	6. Chapter 6

Gomen my fellow readers! I know you been waiting for a while for an update! I have been super busy this semester! I swear my professors are like ganging up on the juniors this year!

But anyway, Happy Halloween Lovelies!

Enjoy Chapter 6!

Please leaves Kudos/Reviews/Comments!

Peace out! :)

* * *

Eren's eyes fluttered open as he turned over expecting to feel Jean. Instead, he was met with pillows. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and sat up looking around for Jean. He didn't spot him in the room or heard the shower running either. He did, however, smell a pleasant scent from downstairs and instantly knew where his boyfriend was.

Jean was downstairs taking the last pancake off the griddle. He made Pancakes, bacon, eggs, and scrambled hash brown, all Eren's favorites. He knew Eren would be happy, and it would get his mind off last night. He jumped when he felt arms wrap around his waist and a kiss to his neck.

"Smells good in here," Eren murmured while placing kisses down Jean's neck further.

"Thank you." Jean arched his neck more for the pleasurable feeling.

"I swear." Eren breathed. "You need to be like this more. A perfect little housewife that would cook for me and do what I _say_. Go ahead and drop out Jean and then we could get a place and I'll take care of you. All you have to do is cook and clean…"

Jean downcast his eyes if it's what Eren wanted…. "Eren…I-" His boyfriend shushed him and reached his hands down to unbuckle Jean's pants. Jean blushed a million shades of red. _In his mother's kitchen?! On HER counter!_ He grabbed Eren's hand before he could pull them down. "Eren wait…not here."

"Doesn't matter." Eren smacked Jean's hand away. "Besides it'll be hot." Jean gulped and let Eren pull down his pants where they fell to his ankles. He gently pushed Jean down on the counter. "My perfect housewife that I can _fuck_ at any time I want." Jean started to whine and squirm showing his arousal.

' _I shouldn't even be hard right now…'_ He felt Eren spread his cheeks and knew he wasn't going to prepare him. It was rare that he did. So he mentally prepared himself for the pain. _'Deep breaths Jean. It'll be over soon.'_ He took a sharp intake of breath when he felt the head of Eren's cock press into his entrance. He let out a whine and Eren shush him again and started to kiss his neck gently. _That was new._ It began with gentle, rough thrusts and it turned into pleasure for Jean. He moaned, and his cock twitched every time Eren gently stroked his prostate. Once Eren had a rhythm, he increased his thrusts and sharp slaps filled the air. "Oh! Oh…" The pleasure from his prostate being pounded spread throughout his body, and he started to clench his arms with his nails and left marks.

"That's right baby….moan for me," Eren said his voice breaking from what was happening.

Eren's thrusts increased more and Jean screamed out. "Shit! Uh-Eren! Please…" He saw white spots appear in his vision as he grew closer to his release.

"Hang on for a while longer..." Eren breathed. "I want us to cum together." Jean only continued to groan as the pounding preceded. His fat ass wobbles with each sharp thrust that Eren gave. Eren let out a loud groan when he cummed with Jean joining him with jolts and shivers as he released himself on the counter. He laid on Jean's clothed back as they both recovered from their afterglow. Eren gave Jean a quick kiss on the cheek, "If you do more things like this…then I promise to give you a pounding like that more often."

"Ok. I-I love you Eren." Jean only heard a hum in response and shivered when he felt Eren pull out.

"We got a couple of hours. Let's eat and shower." Eren said his pants back up and preceded to the kitchen table waiting for Jean to prepare his plate for him.

"Yea Ok." Jean turned back to the stove. He knew he wouldn't expect much out of Eren after that.

* * *

After wiping the counters down with numerous amounts of bleach, Jean did one last look around the kitchen making sure they didn't leave any…messes. Once satisfied, he heard Eren honk. He grabbed his keys and bag, went outside and locked the door behind him. He got in the car, and Eren took off down the road. It was Friday, so Jean was excited he had the weekend to relax.

It was silent between them except for the music from the radio.

Jean felt his phone vibrate and fished it out his pocket to see he received a message from Levi.

 **Lev** i: Morning Brat. ;)

Jean rolled his eyes.

 **Jean** : Morning!

 **Levi** : What are you doing?

 **Jean** : OMW to school with Eren.

 **Levi** : The Babydick boyfriend?

Jean tried not to laugh. Even though Eren was a decent size (according to Jean that is) Levi was bigger.

 **Jean:** Yes lol. And baby dick?

 **Levi:** It's true.

 **Jean:** It's too early in the morning. Lol.

 **Levi.** Hm. Meeting in the same place.

Jean chewed his lip

 **Jean:** But's it Friday.

 **Levi:** And?

Just when Jean was about to text back Eren caught his attention.

"By the way you're NOT going to tutoring today. You're coming home with me and staying the weekend. So go ahead and text your mom." Eren stated, eyes still on the road.

Jean mentally sighed, he didn't feel like arguing with Eren. They were having a good start to the day. "Ok."

He saw Eren smirk, "That's a good boyfriend." Jean's phone vibrated again and saw that Levi sent another text.

 **Levi:** Brat?

 **Jean:** Sorry Levi…I won't be able to meet today.

 **Levi:** What? Why?

 **Jean:** I'll be with Eren.

Jean didn't receive a text back. He put his phone back in his pocket and laid his head on the cool window. ' _Fucking Fantastic.'_

* * *

Levi stared at the text _: I'll be with Eren._ His nose flared, didn't he make himself clear with the fatass brat that he was to **please** him?

' _If he wants to be up his boyfriend's ass all day then so be it.'_ Levi put his phone in his messenger bag and grabbed his keys to drive to work.

* * *

Marco wrinkled his nose when he saw Jean kiss Eren bye. The disgust on his face quickly changed to a smile when he saw Jean waving at him. His heart skipped a beat when his best friend returned his smile.

"Hey." Jean said and gave Marco a quick hug that he gladly returned,

"Hey, yourself." Marco joked. "Did you have a good night?

Jean tried not to let his facial expressions give himself away. "Yea I did." Jean smiled. "Best sleep I got for a while."

Marco nodded, "So I know we see each other around school all the time, but it's been a while since you know came over to hang out." Marco said, and Jean felt a bit of guilt. It was true, it has been a while since he hung with Marco outside of school. Truth be told he did miss him.

"I know…I can't this weekend, though." He saw Marco frowned, and he grabbed his hand. "But hey how about we go off campus for lunch. I finally got my allowance so my treat." He saw Marco's smile again. He always did like to see his friend happy.

"I'll like that. Come on, I'll walk you to class." Jean nodded and walked with Marco.

* * *

Jean waved bye to his friend and spotted Levi at the desk shifting through papers. Usually, Levi looked up and said 'Hey brat' to him, however, he just ignored him. He frowned…was Levi going to do this?

"Levi…?"

"Rivaille to you brat."

Jean sighed, "Levi I-"

"Sit down."

Jean blinked at his teacher. He hadn't heard that tone since the first day of class when he first met Levi. "B-but I-"

"Sit. Down. Or Leave." Levi glared up, and Jean flinched.

"Fine." Jean muttered and went back to his desk to sit down. More students started to shuffle in while Jean was in his thoughts. ' _Why is he mad at me? Was it because I said I would be with Eren today? I don't want or like him being angry. Maybe I should apologize?'_ Jean jumped when he heard the bell ranged and noticed that the class was full. He saw Levi stand up with papers in his hands and started to give them out to the class. Jean beamed he couldn't wait to see the A on his paper. However when he got the paper from Levi…it was an F.

A huge red F.

Jean's feelings were hurt and looked up and saw Levi smirking at him intently.

"Let's get started on the lesson brats."

Jean wanted to cry right there.

* * *

Jean made sure he was the last to leave and approached Levi.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Seems like you forgot about our deal. Your grade depends on how good the fuck is and if you don't deliver then you can expect to see an F on every paper you receive from me." Levi explained, and Jean couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt _. 'Maybe if I kiss him…he won't be mad at me anymore!'_ Jean went around to where Levi was standing, he leaned forward to kiss Levi but was stopped by his hand.

Levi pointed to the door, "Get out."

Ouch.

Jean's feelings were oh-so-hurt. He grabbed his bag and left the classroom trying to control his emotions before meeting Marco for Lunch.

' _Stupid Brat._ ' Levi thought as he left the room to meet Hanji.

* * *

Lunch Date

(Hehe see what I did there ;))

* * *

Going inside McDonalds, Jean ordered for both of them, he grabbed his ticket and got his cup and handing the other cup to Marco. He filled his drink and sat patiently at the booth while Marco waited for their food. Jean sipped on his drink until Marco sat down with their tray of food. Jean's mouth watered when he saw his quarter pounder with cheese and his large fry. He reached for it but hesitated when he saw Marco staring at him. He was always so used to Eren eating first before him...or him not eating at all if Eren didn't see fit.

"I'm sorry…" Jean said and withdrew his hand, he saw Marco roll his eyes and focused back on Jean.

"Jean you're my best friend. You know I don't judge or care for that matter." He gave Jean a genuine smile, and Jean smiled in return.

"O-ok" He got his food. He should know better. Marco was his good friend and been through the ups and down with him. _'I'm so glad I have Marco.'_

He felt in Heaven from the food orgasm happening in his mouth. He snapped out of it when he saw Marco talking.

"So how are classes going?" Marco asked.

"They're going ok. Same old same old. Ya know?"

Marco nodded, "Seems like the teachers are out for the Seniors this year. The course load is a lot on top of graduating and looking for colleges."

Jean only hummed, he didn't know what he was going to do with his life, and he might just be a housewife like Eren wants. "Yea it is. But you'll do alright. You're smart, way smarter than me." He saw Marco's smile leave.

"You're smart too Jean. You know that."

Jean snorted.

Yeah right.

"If you say so Marco." He saw his best friend wanting to debate about the issue more but let it go.

"So…." Jean quirked an eyebrow at Marco's tone. "That new French teacher is pretty hot. What was his name….?" Marco pondered, and Jean tried not to choke on his food. Images of Levi relentlessly pounding his ass flooded his mind.

"His-uh-name is Levi," Jean said.

He saw Marco's eyes lighten up. "Oh right! How is he?"

Jean could have spit out his drink.

"I mean as a teacher and all." Marco was oblivious to Jean's nervousness.

"Oh. He's pretty cool. Hardcore on some things." _Like me._ "But other than that, he's likable." "Why?" Jean asked.

Red tinted Marco's cheeks a bit. "I just thought he was hot ya know. We don't have many teachers worth looking at." This was a first that Jean heard Marco talk about another guy in such a matter. He was usually bashful about these sort of things.

Jean wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Don't be getting any ideas." _Don't be like me Marco…_

"Nah…he looks too old."

Once again Jean snorted…if Marco only knew. Jean glanced at the clock on the wall and nearly had a heart attack. "Let's go. Lunch is over with!"

* * *

School

* * *

Jean was waiting patiently at his locker listening to Breaking Benjamin. He felt a tap on his shoulder and see his boyfriend. He didn't know what came over him, but he hugged Eren hard and leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

He felt Eren chuckle against his lips. "I missed you too." Jean beamed up at Eren. He did miss his boyfriend today. Especially with how Levi was treating him earlier.

"Let's go. You can cook for me today."

"Yea! Sounds great!

Eren smiled down at his boyfriend and kissed him on the forehead, "Let's go, baby." Jean started walking with Eren but couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. He turned his head back and saw Levi watching them with an intense glare and then turned to walk off elsewhere. Jean gulped.

' _What the fuck did I get into?'_

* * *

Eren's Home

* * *

Eren fell back on his couch lazily with Jean snuggling up to him. "So glad its Friday." Eren said and stretched some while Jean only snuggled closer.

"Yea me too. Eren are you hungry now?"

"Yea baby. You know where all the stuff is. I don't care what you cook."

"Ok." He gave Eren a kiss on the cheek and went to the kitchen to see what he could cook. Eren flipped on the T.V. While Jean shifted through the cabinets. This was just another one of their norms. Jean cooks and Eren relaxes. He decided to fix steak, apparatus, mash potatoes, and salad on the side. And Sweet Tea for Eren. Knowing it would take him a while to make the meal he quickly got started. The elegant meal was smelling amazing as Jean brought Eren's plate for him.

"About time." Eren took his plate and started chowing down his meal. Before Jean could take a bite of his steak, Eren stopped him.

"Hey babe, can you get my phone from upstairs?"

Jean mentally sighed but gave his boyfriend a gentle smile. "Sure Eren." The truth was he was exhausted from standing for almost three hours.

Jean walked up the stairs to Eren's room and glanced around until he saw the phone on the dresser. Just as he was about to grabbed the phone, he spotted something.

 _A bra._

He knew damn well who it belong to already.

 _Mikasa._

The one he hated being so close to Eren. He knew something was going on but just didn't want to admit it. Anger filled him, and he grabbed Eren's phone knowing his code. Once the phone was unlocked, he went to the messages singling Mikasa's name right away. He opened the message and started to read them.

 _Not a bad kisser!_

 _Last night was great!_

 _Come over. ;)_

 _I love you, Mikasa._

Those three words that Eren never said to him.

Those three words that he wanted to hear Eren say.

Instead, he said it to another person that he claimed nothing was going on. He felt hurt, betrayed, and lied too.

What was going to happen now?

"What the fuck are you doing?"

There stood Eren.

All Jean saw was red and before he could control his actions he threw the phone at Eren. It hit the wall and shattered into pieces. "What the fuck Jean?!" He grabs Jean by his wrists and slam him against the wall. "You messed up this time fat-ass!"

"I don't care! You cheated on me!" Jean yelled. He was pissed. Eren slammed him harder against the wall, and Jean hit his head. He saw white stars for a minute until his vision refocused on Eren. "Let me go!" Jean tried to get free from Eren. His boyfriend only threw him to the floor.

"Since you want to act all tough." Eren clenches his hand into a fist. "I'll just beat the shit out of you." He repeatedly punched Jean in the face, leaving bruises on his cheeks and a black eye. He lip started bleeding, and his face was becoming swollen from the punches. Eren started to kick him in the stomach leaving Jean breathless. The only thing coming from his mouth was grunts and yells. Eren finally stopped where he was breathless himself and looked down at Jean, who was holding his side.

Jean lip was bleeding, face was bruised, and his eye was black and swollen.

Jean coughed up blood; he was so out of it, he thought he would pass out at any moment. He felt Eren grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him harshly down the stairs through the hallway and slammed the door open and threw Jean outside with his phone.

Jean breathed for air, "E-Eren I'm sorry." Jean begged. However when he looked up at his boyfriend, he found him sneering down at him.

"I never fucking loved you, you fat fucking piece of shit. Consider us done..."

Jean felt his world break.

"N-no Ere-" The door slammed shut in his face. Jean didn't care if his body was screaming out pain or how weak he was; he started to beat on the door. "Eren, please! I'm sorry!" He continued to beat on the door finally giving up when he felt his hands start to bruise. "Please…" He started to cry. He always fucked up. Jean sniffled and reached to grab his crack phone. He dialed Marco's number, and it went to voicemail. He couldn't call his mom because he didn't want her to see him like this and Eren had his bag with his money and everything.

 _Levi…_

He dialed Levi's number, and surprisingly he answered.

"What do you want?" Jean heard the irritation in Levi's voice.

"I need your help…" Jean sounded desperate. "Please…"

"…" There was silence on Levi's end.

"Levi pl-"

"Where are you?" Levi asked.

"I-In Sina. Eren's place. Just south from your place."

"I'll be there soon," Levi replied.

"O-ok." He heard Levi hang up, but he didn't want him too. He wanted to stay on the line with him and talk to him until he saw him with his own eyes. But that didn't happen, and he sat outside Eren's door, fully realizing how much pain he was really in. He perked up again when he saw Levi's hybrid pull up. Jean couldn't even stand if he wanted to. He saw Levi get out his car and approached him.

Levi sucked his teeth, "Jesus kid…what the fuck happened?"

"Eren…" He saw Levi's nose flare and was about to bang on the goddamn door until Jean grabbed his pants leg. "Please don't…I just want to go home." Jean pleaded.

"Tch…fine." He bent down to grabbed Jean by his arm and gently helped him up. He put Jean's arm around the back of his neck and had his other hand supporting Jean up by his side. They walked back to Levi's car, and he managed to get the door opened and sat Jean inside. Once he saw that Jean was settled he closed the door, went to the driver's side and drove off.

"Just take me home." Jean leaned his swollen cheek against the cool window and sighed with relief.

"You're not going home. You're coming with me, and I'll take care of you. So go ahead and tell your mom you're spending the night with Eren or that freckled kid you always hang around."

"Levi-"

Levi sighed, "Look kid…I'm not used to being nice. So just do this."

"Fine." Jean pressed more into the glass looking out at the passing homes. He must have fallen asleep because when he woke up he was already at Levi's home.

"We're here. Brat."

* * *

Jean grunted when Levi laid him on the bed. His body just hurt all over.

"I'll be right back." Levi went into his bathroom and all Jean heard was rustling and Levi returned with a first aid kit. He let Jean continue to lay down, and he went to work on Jean's face and checked over his body for more cuts or bruises. He found a few and patched the cuts up and placed cream on the bruises. Once he was done, he set the first aid kit on the side of the bed and focused back on Jean. "Break up with baby dick."

Jean scoffed, "He did after he beat the shit out of me. I-I don't know what I'm going to do without him. Eren is all I have…he's the only one that would love me. Now that I fucked up... he doesn't want me. No one would want a fat piece of shit like me." Jean let out a choked sob he was holding back. It was true he did fuck up. He felt Levi wipe his tears away and then cup his cheek in his hand. He leaned down close to Jean where their lips almost met.

"Don't cry…just make me happy like you promise before…and I'll show you all the _'love'_ you want. I'll even _love_ you more than Eren."

Jean sniffled, "R-really? Do you promise Levi?"

Levi smirked, " _Of Course_."

Levi leaned down to kiss Jean.

Jean, however, did not know how much his world was going to be turned upside down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ladies and Gents! Sorry I have been MIA! I've been busy with school and it's starting to get down to crunch time since the end of the semester is just around the corner.**

 **Anyway this is going to be a short chapter to hold you over until the next chapter. The next chapter will be waaaayyyy longer than this one!**

 **So here is chapter seven folks!**

 **Please forgive any grammatical mistakes! I was super tired writing this! :)**

 **P.S: PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS/REVIEWS/COMMENTS!**

* * *

Levi entered Jean's mouth and nearly put his tongue down his throat.

Jean let him, though.

He would let him do anything he wanted. As long as Levi showed him, love. He wanted Levi to fill the black hole in his chest until he couldn't feel the pain that his ex-boyfriend left behind. He felt Levi grope him in places, and he couldn't help but moan into Levi's mouth when he started to rub his groin.

"I want you so bad." Levi breathed and placed his hand on Jean's chubby cheek. "But you're hurt so I'll let you rest." He kissed Jean's lips one last time before getting off the bed. "Don't wait up for me. I'll be back later." Levi turned the light off and closed the door leaving an aroused Jean behind.

Jean sighed and despite the arousal he turned over on his side to get comfortable.

' _I miss Eren.'_

He didn't know what to do now. Eren was all he knew to his worth and without him he felt like he was nothing. Eren was his world and to hear him say he didn't love him felt like he was shot twenty times.

' _But Levi said he would love me.'_

Levi was here now, and he could fill the deep hole in his heart. He would do anything for Levi just to hear the _'I love you.'_ He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to go to sleep.

His breathing evened with his thoughts lingering on Levi.

* * *

Levi sat at his office desk grading papers after the next. He sighed and laid back in the chair rubbing his temple. He was starting to get a headache from all the F's he was seeing.

' _But Jean is in there waiting for me.'_

He smirked to himself.

The fatass was falling for it.

Everything he told him was a lie to get Jean feeling the lowest of the low. He had no feelings for him; he was just a kid with low self-esteem that Levi could easily manipulate. His eyes flicked to his iPad going off to the Skype ringtone. He reached over for the iPad and accepted the call. The screen opened and focused on a young man with gray eyes and pale brown hair. His bangs hung over his forehead, between his eyes. He was wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt. In his lap was a young child resting with red-brown hair and green eyes sleeping against his chest.

"You know you spoiled your daughter by having her rest on your chest every night." The young man said.

Levi scoffed, "Last time I checked, she was your daughter too." Levi saw Farlen smile.

"When she starts drooling all over the place, she's your daughter," Farlen said, observing Isabel as she slept on his chest and cringed when she let a bit of drool escaped. Levi laughed to himself something rare…unless with Farlen. It may not have been in person, but it still warmed Farlen's heart to hear his husband laugh.

Levi leaned forward to rest on his crossed arms, "I miss you." Showing emotion was another thing rare for Levi.

Farlen and Levi met in college, broke up a couple times, but ended up back together. Then Farlen got pregnant with Isabel.

Farlen took a comical expression, "What? You miss me? I never heard you say such things." Farlen teased, and Levi rolled his eyes.

It took everything in him not to flick off Farlen.

"Shut up," Levi said. "How long until you get back?"

Farlen yawned and shifted Isabel some, "Maybe in a couple months. It might be towards May. Traveling country to country is tiring you know." Farlen joked.

"And teaching those kids is tiring too huh?"

"…I plead the fifth."

Farlen was evolved in travel teaching. He wanted to travel the world and teach children. At the moment, he was stationed in Africa and wouldn't be back until May. He brought Isabel to give her experience, much to Levi's disagreement.

Farlen started to pet Isabel's hair, "She misses you, Levi."

"I miss you both too," Levi said

Farlen's eyes softened, "I love you."

Levi smiled, a real smile, "I love you too Farlen. I'll see you soon love."

"See ya."

Farlen clicked off, and Levi laid back in his chair, he was growing increasingly tired. He decided to join the brat in bed and continue grading later. He stood up, stretched, and opened the draw to put his papers away not missing his wedding ring sitting there. He sighed and put his papers on top of it and went to his bedroom upstairs. He shed his clothes and climbed into bed with Jean, who was already fast asleep.

He let himself slip into consciousness.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **I know it was super short but I got you guys next time with a longer chapter!**

 **Anyway, have a great Thanksgiving!**

 **I will also post this coming Sunday!**

 **P.S: PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS/REVIEWS/COMMENTS!**

 **Aly J is out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all! This is an early Christmas present! :) This semester has been all over the place but I passsed all my classes with an awesome GPA! So I'm happy today!**

 **It is hard to update when you are surrounded by family 24/7 but I finally found the time to update my stuff xD.**

 **Anyway expect the next update sometime next week! :)**

 **Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

Saturday

* * *

Jean stirred to the smell of bacon. "Levi…" Jean muttered and rubbed his eyes sluggishly. He heard pots and pans being moved around and knew he was downstairs. He wobbled some when he got on his feet still feeling weak from yesterday. He went downstairs to find Levi setting the plates.

"You're up; I thought you wouldn't get up from how hard you were sleeping."

Jean blushed, "Yea I was pretty tired from yesterday." Jean sat at the table and caught the whiff of food and his stomach growled catching Levi's attention. To say Jean was embarrassed was an understatement,

But Levi smirked at him, "Hungry?"

"Yea. Sorry." He was feeling awkward and anxious because one he slept in his homeroom's teacher bed and two he was up making breakfast for him like it was an everyday thing. A plate was placed in front of him piled with pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hash browns. Pancakes were always Jean's weakness especially the syrup that added to their fluffiness. It sent a memory back when he was a kid, and his mom would give him plate after plate of food and he wouldn't even feel full in the slightest. "Thanks." Jean hesitated to eat scared Levi would judge him just from one bite.

"We fucked once so I won't judge you." He pushed the plate closer to Jean. "Better enjoy it because, like I said, it's rare for me to cook."

Jean smiled, "I know." And started eating his food. Levi joined him at the table with his own plate making small conversation with Jean while glancing at his Adam apple bouncing up and down. Levi's mind filled with all the naughty things he could do with that mouth.

He saw Jean finished his plate and his eyes flick over to the leftover food that sat on the counter. Levi nodded his head in approval and Jean went for seconds. He liked watching Jean eat…it gave him ideas on what to do with him.

Jean finished his second serving, "I can uh wash the dishes for you." But Levi waved his hand dismissively.

"I got it." He wrinkled his nose. "Besides, you need a shower."

Jean couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Whatever."

* * *

Jean came out with a towel around his waist and on the bed was a freshly folded pair of clothes. He didn't know how Levi knew his size but no complaints. He slipped his clothes on and went downstairs to Levi's office. He poked his head in and saw him hunched over at his desk grading papers. He wanted to touch him…show him affection. He walked behind Levi and put his arms around his shoulders.

Levi jumped but realized it was only the brat, "Oh it's you. You scared me brat."

"Sorry." Jean murmured and started to kiss his teacher's neck. Levi grunted but leaned his neck over some to give Jean more access.

"Someone is horny hm?"

' _I must be doing something right…'_ "Yea…" He wanted to show Levi that he was up for this…he wanted to show him that he wasn't weak or mourning Eren.

He wanted Levi…

Before he could blink, he was in Levi's arms with him ravishing his mouth. He pressed him against the wall and Jean wrapped his legs tight around Levi's waist knowing the fuck he was about to receive was going to rough.

Levi started to rub their crouches together, "This is what you wanted?" Levi grunted. "For me to fuck you into the wall?"

"Yas…." Jean hissed out. "Please fuck me with your big cock Levi. Fill me up." Jean whined in Levi's ear. That was it for Jean and Levi carried him to the bed all the while both of them still kissing fiercely. He threw him on the bed and started to unbutton his pants.

There was no time for foreplay today.

Jean was still self-conscious about his body but still stripped down for Levi. On the inside his anxiety was to the brim but on the outside he had an aura of confidence. Jean was still dazed by the size of Levi's cock that stood proudly and his nice eight pack.

"Turn around. On your stomach."

Jean did so lying flat on his belly and his plump ass waiting for whatever Levi was going to do. He felt the bed dip and Levi hoovering over him and then a forearm wrap around his neck and bending it back hard enough where his head almost touched Levi's chest.

"Agh! Levi wha-"

"I like it rough…"

He thrust into Jean dry until his entire cock sheath inside him. Jean let out a cry and shut his eyes tight hoping the pain would ease soon. Levi stopped for a moment for Jean to get adjusted to the position, once he felt Jean was ready he started thrusting again and his grip on Jean's neck getting tighter….

There was skin slapping against skin echoing throughout the room, and Jean didn't know if he could hold up any longer. With Levi thrusting and grunting like an animal and the tight grip on his neck he was starting to see white stars from the immense pleasure/pain. Just when he felt like he was going to pass out, Levi let a pleasurable moan and let go of Jean's neck letting him fall flat on his stomach Jean felt as Levi covered the rest of his body with his, pinning him completely on the bed. He started humping him into the mattress with grunts and groans echoing in Jean's ear. His thrust started to get quick and sloppy and had to stop himself for he was getting to close to climax. He pulled himself out, much to Jean's displeasure, and positioned himself against the head board.

Jean stared at him, he wasn't expecting him too…

"Ride me."

If Jean's face never turned the color of a tomato…well this would be the first. Jean was always on bottom…he never got on top because Eren would complain about how heavy he was.

"I don-"

"Just do it, Kirstein …now."

Anxiety coursed through Jean's veins as he positioned himself, with Levi's help, over the older man's cock. He eased down onto Levi's cock both hissing from the sharp burning sensation. Once Jean's ass engulf Levi's cock he gripped the headboard to better position himself. At first, the movements were tight, simply shoving at the slight angle, drawing an annoyed groan at the teasing. Clearly, this was minor revenge for having Jean trapped by the neck and preventing him from moving. Then, the speed began to change, as did the angle ever so minutely. Opening his closed eyes, Levi groaned in satisfied pleasure, seeing the way Jean was enjoying the ride.

The riding continued with Jean switching angles constantly to have Levi cock hit his prostate just right. He was panting and grunting not wanting to stop riding Levi's delicious cock. This was a new high for him, he never felt such pleasure with Eren. He started to ride hard and grunting as his spot was getting hit over and over.

He was nearly seeing white.

He was so high on cloud nine…

Levi wrapped his arms around Jean's back, whispering for him to calm down. Levi pushed forward where Jean was on his back panting heavily as he tried to thrust on Levi's cock like a dog in heat.

"Shhh…come back down Jean." Levi whispered as he slowly thrusted into the boy beneath him. Still panting slightly Jean came back to realize he was underneath Levi.

"Mmhmm uhnn mhm…" Jean couldn't even form words and his legs felt like jelly. Levi continued to thrust into Jean at a moderate pace until he arched his back and shot spurts of cum on his stomach and Levi's. Levi continued pumping into Jean until he felt his climax and filled Jean up to the brim. He fell on top of Jean kissing his neck and whispering things into his ear.

"Was I good?" Jean panted.

"Great." Levi muttered absent-mindedly as he continued to kiss Jean's neck. Jean felt like he could fall asleep until Levi rolled around where he was on top again.

Jean rested in Levi's neck.

"Brat?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"Look at me."

Jean looked up into Levi's eyes, "Yea?"

"You were…nice to look at earlier." Levi did admit the brat looked appealing when he reached his climax.

Jean blushed, "Really?"

"Yea." He started to pet Jean's hair and then it slide down to his cheek.

"Thanks." Jean smiled.

Levi smiled in return…then his eyes flashed dangerously. "I have a proposition."

Jean cocked his head to the side. "What is it?"

"I had this thing…I've never mentioned it to anyone before...maybe if you gained a few pounds. Maybe five, ten, or possibly twenty... you'll be perfect."

"Um…" Jean was at a loss for words. All his life people treated his weight as a disease, bullied him because of it, and ruined his relationships, and here now was someone wanting him to gain weight. "I-I don't know Levi…"

"It'll make me happy and I will love you more. Isn't that what you want Jean? For me to love you unconditionally?"

Jean bit his lip, of course he wanted Levi to be happy and love him unconditionally. But to put on more weight and make his self-esteem even lower…was it even worth it? He had to make a decision because Levi was staring at him. "O-ok Levi. Let's do it."

"Great." He kissed Jean on the lips. "We'll start tomorrow."

"OK." He laid his head down on Levi's chest to hear his heartbeat. He wrapped his arms around Levi's torso. He was surprised Levi retuned the embrace and they laid there both falling asleep.

* * *

Jean's eyes fluttered open and still found himself on top of Levi. He glanced and saw him sleeping peacefully. Jean tried to get himself free but Levi had a tight grip on him. He sighed and starting nibbling on Levi's neck until his eyes open. Levi looked down at Jean through half-lidded eyes.

"Just what are you doing?"

"Trying to get free." Jean wiggled for emphasis. "I need to pee."

Levi wrinkled his nose, "Gross." He released Jean and the chubby teen ran to the bathroom. Levi sighed and made himself more comfortable. _'The kid was actually a good fuck.'_ He grunted when he felt Jean back on top of him.

"You're a cuddlier."

Jean hated to admit, but he was a major cuddlier especially after sex.

"But you're so warm." Jean rubbed his face more in Levi's chest. He honestly just like the feel of Levi's eight pack.

Levi rolled his eyes, "Whatever brat."

Jean started to draw circles on Levi's chest. He never recalled a time when he and Eren cuddled like this…ever. It still hurt to think about Eren, but Levi was filling the hole in his heart nicely.

"What are you thinking about?" Levi asked looking down at Jean.

"Hm? Oh, I was thinking…I know I'm not you're first but uh who else have you slept with?" He may have been being nosy, but he wanted to know more about Levi then the size of his dick.

Levi only arched an eyebrow at this. "Curious hmm? If you must know… the total being ten maybe more if you're counting my college years. I was drunk through most of it."

Jean laughed, "How did you even graduate?"

Levi smirked, "All-nighters. Once I took my last exam I was out for three days."

"Wow. I wish I could do that…I'm not as smart as other people."

Levi looked down at the teen resting on his chest, "Stop saying things like that. You're perfectly capable if you put your mind to it." He felt Jean nod against his chest, but if he believed it, that was another story. "Who have you been with?"

"Just Eren."

"Oh really?" Levi smirked. "What about freckled Jesus?"

"Wha-? Oh! Marco…what about him?"

"You two do hang out a lot."

"Oh God! Levi no!"

"Well shit, you never know until you try it."

"Oh my God! Stop!"

Jean was blushing twenty million shades of red.

"I'm just joking, kid. Now get off. I got errands to run."

"Ok. When will you be back?"

"Sometime tonight. Don't wait up and there's food in the fridge." Levi grabbed his pants and made his way to the bathroom. Jean sighed and put his own clothes back on and making his way downstairs to cook something.

* * *

After a while of cooking Jean sat down at the bar and started eating his baked chicken, rice, and a salad. He placed Levi's plate in the fridge for later.

"I swear to fucking God you have a talent."

Jean jumped and turned around to find Levi. "Oh thanks. I always did like cooking. I put your plate in the fridge."

"Thanks." He placed a kiss on Jean's lips. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Levi." He watched as Levi left and went back to eating. He could get used to this. Fixing Levi's meals and getting kisses goodbye.

His phone started ringing and grabbed it out his pocket,

It was his mom.

 _Shit._

"Hey, mom."

"Jean-bo! Where have you been?!"

Jean cringed from the loud voice of his mom, "Sorry. I meant to call but just forgot. I'm at Marcos."

Jean heard his mom sigh, "Jean." He knew it was serious if she didn't use his nickname. "I'm old. You can't keep doing these things. At least, call me to know you're alright. I thought something happened to you."

Jean felt the guilt eating him up on the inside. "Sorry, mom."

"It's ok. Just remember the birthday dinner we planned. You didn't forget, did you?"

 _Fuck._

"Of course, I didn't mom. I'm still cooking and everything. I promise."

"Alright Jean-bo, I love you."

"I love you too mom." He hung up and placed his phone on the counter _. I hate lying to her._ Jean thought as he placed his dishes in the sick. He'll wash them later.

He sighed, he was bored without Levi. So he decided to clean until he got back.

* * *

Jean fell back on the couch and looked outside. The sun was setting and Levi still wasn't back.

I guess I could explore…. Levi's house was huge and it wasn't like he was going to go too deep into things.

He decided to start with Levi's office first and peeked his head in and glanced at the desk. The surface was clean itself, and so Jean opened the drawer to see papers placed inside. On top was his name with a fat red A on top. Proudness coursed through his body when he saw it..even though he didn't earn it like the others in his class…he still felt proud. He shut the drawer and left the office. Completely missing the wedding ring buried under the papers.

Jean walked passed Levi's room and continued down the long hallway. Why Levi lived in this huge house…he would never know. It was just him so why did he need all this space? He saw another door leading to a room that Jean wasn't familiar to. He twisted the door knob and opened the door enough where he saw pink wallpaper and toys littering the floor.

Jean furrowed his brows, "Wha-"

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Jean jumped around. He didn't even hear Levi behind him or the front door open for that matter.

"I –uh-!"

Levi reached passed him and slammed the door, "THAT room is none of your business. Why the fuck are you snooping around anyway?"

Jean was taken aback. "I was just bored…"

"So you decided to sneak around in my shit. Listen Kierstein you're a good fuck but don't get too damn comfortable where you think it's ok to snoop around. Keep your noes where it belongs." The harsh words pierced through Jean and hurt his feelings.

"I'm sorry." Jean whispered looking down at the floor anywhere but at Levi. Levi sighed at the pitiful kid and rain his hand through his hair.

"It's fine. Just go downstairs or something." Jean sensed the hint in Levi's voice and made his way to the stairs.

"I'm sorry again." Levi shot Jean an annoyed look, and Jean took off downstairs.

 _That was close._ Levi opened the door to his daughter's room and saw the same toys that littered the floor when Isabelle left earlier in the year. He missed them both…but what did Farlen expect when he was gone for long periods of time? He closed the door and made his way to his study shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Jean wrung his hands together nervously. He hoped Levi wasn't angry at him anymore. He didn't mean any harm to his privacy. Even though his heart was beating wildly in his chest, he sucked it up and knock on the door.

"Come in." He was surprised that Levi even answered.

He walked to Levi's office where Levi was sitting in his chair reading a book.

"Hey…I was just checking on you."

"Hm…." Levi patted his lap as a signal for him to sit on his lap. Jean did just that and made himself comfortable where Levi's arm snaked around his waist. "I'm not mad anymore." Levi whispered in Jean's ear and the teen sighed in relief…only to take a sharp intake of air when Levi's arm tightened harder around his waist. "Just don't do it again." Even though his voice didn't change Jean still sensed the light threat.

And it sounded just like Eren.

But Jean just ignored it. It was a coincidence and he knew Levi wouldn't hurt him like Eren did.

He promised him that….

Jean just nodded his head, "Ok. I promise." Levi kissed Jean on the lips and went back to reading while Jean just placed his face in Levi's neck.

It wasn't going to be like Eren all over again.

He knew it.

* * *

Levi grunted and thrust faster into the teen beneath him. Jean cummed long ago and just let Levi have his way..even if it hurt some. He thought he owned Levi something for what happened earlier. He felt him start to get sloppy and thrusts becoming sluggish.

"Fuck!" Cum filled Jean and Levi fell on top of him recovering from the afterglow. Jean just wrapped his legs around Levi's waist as a way to pull him closer.

"How the fuck do you stay so tight?" Levi murmured in Jean's neck.

"Who knows?" Jean wrapped his arms around Levi's neck. "Let's sleep like this tonight." Jean purred and he felt a rumble in Levi's chest from his chuckle.

"I don't care either way." Levi smirked.

He just returned Levi's smirk, "Right."

* * *

Sunday

* * *

Jean woke up on his stomach with his phone vibrating on the nightstand next to him. With a grunt he reached for his phone and answered it.

"Hello." Jean grumbled.

"Hey." It was Marco and his voice made Jean wake up instantly.

"H-hey. Sup Marco."

"I was just checking on you….you've been MIA for a couple of days."

"Oh right. Just been busy with my homework." _Busy fucking Levi._

"I'm glad you're trying Jean." There was sincerest in Marco's voice enough where it made Jean guilty for lying to his best friend.

"Thanks Marco."

"Welcome. Hey do you-" Jean heard Marco name being yelled in the background. "Crap mom's calling me. Call you later."

"Yea. See ya."

Jean hung up and threw his phone elsewhere and buried his face in the pillows. He felt so guilty lying to his best friend. Yea he was trying harder but not in the way Marco was thinking.

"Ugh…" He picked himself off the bed and put some clothes on and went to see what Levi was up to. When he caught the whiff of eggs he knew where Levi was. He went to the kitchen and found Levi making breakfast but this time it was twice as much as yesterday. He was expecting him to eat this by himself? He sat at the table alerting, Levi who turned and sat a plate in front of him packed with breakfast foods.

Ok yea he liked food.

A lot.

But this was pushing it.

"Levi…I don't think I could eat all this…" When the words left his mouth he saw the older man instantly frown.

"Is your memory faulty? Do you remember what we discussed yesterday? Or do you want me to throw this away and put a fat red F on all your papers in my office?"

"No but-"

"Then eat it."

Sensing that he wasn't fooling around he picked up his fork and started eating. He still felt the presence of Levi and then it disappeared completely. Levi was so serious about this and all he could think about was how bad his self-esteem would drop.

Maybe he was being selfish…

His mind was elsewhere that he didn't notice Levi sat right in front of him watching him eat every bit of food and swallowing it.

"Hurry up and finish." There was something different about him though. His voice changed and his eyes flashed but Jean just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Ok." He finished his food and followed Levi to the bedroom. He wandered how this was going to play out... Levi motioned him to the bed and Jean sat waiting for Levi to do whatever he was going to do.

"Now I don't want you to struggle…since baby dick (Eren if you all forgot xD) never explored anything but sticking his dick inside you."

What the fuck did he have planned?

"Be right back." Levi left and Jean let out a sigh of relief for a moment but saw Levi come back with a round cake with icing decorating it. When did he make that?

"Remember what I said." There was already a cut slice of the cake that Levi picked up with his hand setting the rest of the cake down. "Open wide for me." Levi sneered and watched Jean open his mouth wide just for him.

He wanted to stick more than just a piece of cake in his mouth.

Jean even stuck out his tongue a bit. And that's when Levi shoved the entire piece of cake into his mouth. The tips of Levi's fingers were covered icing. "Now swallow…" Levi muttered as his eyes shielded over with lust for the teen. Jean's cheeks poof out from the cake and started to chew pitifully with crumbs and icing sliding down the corners of his mouth. Levi's eyes widen when so many dirty thoughts fill his mind.

So it continued like that and Jean was filling full. The cake was creamy and filling and his stomach was starting to extend out as Levi shoved piece after piece in Jean's mouth. He made muffled sounds of protest around the cake, but Levi's expression stilled remained. Jean couldn't fight the feeling of relief through his body when he swallowed the last piece of cake. His belly felt like it would burst any minute as Levi made him lick the remaining icing from his hand like an common animal. Jean felt his overly full belly and winced at the slight pain.

Levi placed his index finger under Jean's chin and tilted his face up where both met each other's eyes. He traced his thumb on Jean's lips whipping away the crumbs and excess icing.

"Such a fat slut you are. Swallowing that food with no remorse…" Levi leaned forward and kiss his neck, up and down, slowly, and it felt amazing. So much so that Jean fell back against the bed as Levi continued to ravish his neck. "I think it's time for you to remove these clothing. I don't want you hiding your body Jean." The teen nodded and shed off his shirt and Levi unbutton his pants throwing them elsewhere in the room.

"Oh," Levi breathed as his eyes drunk in the sight of jean's full belly. Immediately he pressed his lips to Jean's stomach as his hands roamed all over his wide belly. Levi groaned as he squashed the jiggly fat in both his hands.

"Do you like that Levi?" Jean whimpered. He decided to play along with this if he wanted anything out of it.

"Fuck yes." He breathed, clearly swept away at Jean's fatness. "Shit…" Levi took an _almost_ non-sexual pose, laying on his firm stomach and pressing his face into Jean's flab with an atmosphere of utter desire.

Jean just relaxed into the feeling wanting Levi to go ahead and fuck him into the mattress and hopefully fill him to the brim with his hot cum like he did so many times before.

That aroused him even more and so tapped Levi on the shoulder. "Levi.." he whimpered. "Please fuck me."

Levi looked up and let out a chuckle, "Mmmm impatient are we? I'll make sure to bury my cock deep into your fatass then." Jean squirmed showing full approval that was what he wanted. Levi shredded his clothes quickly so he can lavish in Jean's flab once more. He decided to take it slow this time a way to tease Jean.

Jean saw Levi lick his lips and bent over once more and went back to assaulting his neck. He leaned back seeing the red marks starting to appear on Jean's neck.

Jean was his slut.

Levi bent down to suck one of Jean's nipples and played with the other one with his fingers. He heard Jean's breath hitched in his throat as he teased the nipple with his teeth. He switched to the left nipples and did the same as the other one. He stopped sucking and trailed wet kisses down Jean's flabby chest until he reached Jean's stomach once and lavished in the jiggly fat. Once he was done, he sat back on the bed and positioned Jean where his arms were wrapped around his neck, and his legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed the teen where Jean shoved his hand into Levi's hair to thicken the kiss while Levi laid one finger on Jean's back while the other two fingers prodded Jean's entrance. The teen gasped as he felt a small pain in his backside from the intruding fingers.

Levi continued to kiss Jean with fury as he moved his fingers slowly in and out of the tight entrance. As if to distract Jean the best he could, he trailed wet, sloppy kisses down his throat, before sucking eagerly at his collarbone and down his chest. He then added a third finger and thrust deeper into that tight heat before brushing past bustle of nerves. Jean lets out a raspy moan before moving backward to reach the hand. After hitting the spot a couple of times, Levi retrieved his fingers and laid Jean back against the bed.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard…" Levi muttered.

The older male placed both hands on the side of Jean's head as he positioned himself. With one simple thrust, he buried himself to the hilt of Jean, while proceeding to move in and out slowly. The teen lets out a loud groan followed by a whimper as he wrapped his arms around Levi's neck once more. Levi continued the slow pace until he felt Jean bucked his hips wanting him to go faster. He smirked at his slut and continued his slow teasing pace.

"Levi, ugh…Move faster…." Jean moaned as he bucked his hips upwards to meet each of Levi's thrusts. He pushed harder, balls slapping against skin, and Jean moaning wantonly. Yes, this is what Jean wanted from Levi.

This is how he liked it: hard, fast, and deep.

Levi continued his thrusting looking for that special spot. He shoved his cock all the way to the hilt then pulled back until the head was at the entrance, and dove in again

"Ooh! Oh God...right there Levi…Ugh...faster…Mmm!" and that's when Levi knew he found it. He kept thrusting that same spot and both let out a moan that could've left any person dripping wet. After one final push from Levi, Jean cummed coating the cock that was penetrating him and his lower stomach. A couple of hard thrusts later, Levi cummed inside him filling him up with his warm seed. He fell on top of Jean exhausted and coming down from their afterglow.

He wrinkled his nose when he felt Levi kiss his forehead.

"Fuck…you get better each time."

"Mhmm." Jean was too tired to say any words. He just wanted to sleep.

And he did just that.

* * *

As Jean woke up, he blinked as he realized where he was. Jean glanced at the window; it was still dark out. He didn't know if Levi was still in the home or gone. He stretched and got off the bed feeling sticky still from earlier activities. He went to take a shower and once he was done he wrapped a towel around his waist and went back into the bedroom. He grabbed the clothes that Levi washed the other day for him and put those on.

He went downstairs and found Levi sprawled out on the couch lazily with Chinese food containers sprawled out on the table.

"You look comfortable."

Levi shrugged his shoulders, "It's Sunday."

Jean smiled, "Right." He made his way to the couch and sat with Levi. He really wanted a cuddle but didn't know if Levi wanted to or not. They weren't official or anything. As if reading his mind, Levi sighed and held open his arms for Jean to lay against him. Jean took the invitation and lay against Levi's chest sighing in content. And that's how they stayed talking and watching tv and Jean even nibbled on the Chinese food. It was nearly 2am before both were dozing off.

"I'll give you a ride to school in the morning…" Levi mumbled.

Jean yawned, "Yea ok." He dozed off and Levi continued to look down at him with half lidded eyes.

"This brat…" Was Levi's last thought before he drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

Monday

* * *

Jean looked at the pasting houses from the window as Levi drove them to school. He was tired but he guessed that was his fault as well as Levi's. He could sense Levi was tired too, so he made sure he didn't bother him much as he look kinda grumpy. Suddenly the car stopped and Jean blinked out his thoughts and noticed they weren't at the school but just down the street from it.

"Levi?"

"Can't have any suspicion…can we?"

It finally clicked in Jean's head what Levi was doing.

"Oh ok." He gathered his stuff together to walk to school. But not before Levi planted a chaste kiss on the lips. He blushed but the returned the kiss full force. They separated and Jean could feel his cheeks bruising slightly.

"I'll see you in class brat."

"Ok." Jean got out the car and Levi drove off. He started walking to school feeling giddy all about the kiss him and Levi shared. He was so in his thoughts that he didn't even know he made it to school. He went inside and made his way to his locker. However Jean's good mood wouldn't last long as he saw Eren shoving his tongue down Mikasa's throat. He made a disgusted face and race past them to stop by his locker, grab his books, and rush to his homeroom to see Levi already there writing something on the board. He took his usual seat in the back and waiting for class to start. Once the was bell ringed, Levi turned making slight eye contact with Jean before turning to the class.

"Let's get started."

* * *

Once class was let out, Jean waited until the last person left before approaching Levi.

"I'll see you later Levi."

"Not tonight."

"What do you mean?" Jean asked.

Levi sighed, "I got a lot to do tonight. So we'll catch up tomorrow."

It's not like Jean to pout, but this would be the first…

"Ok. Will you text me?"

He saw Levi smirk, "Yea."

"Ok. See you later."

Jean left catching up with Marco. Since Jean was free tonight the two made plans to hang out together.

* * *

School let out and Eren was in the gym's locker room. He had a towel around his waist as he put in the combination to grab his clothes and such. He closed the locker.

"Hello, Eren."

Eren jumped and turned around to see Levi. He saw the French teacher around but never just paid attention to him. Eren sneered, "What the fuck do you want _old man_?

Levi chuckled and walked closer to Eren leaving a small distance between them. "Old man hmm? You'll be surprise just what I can do." Eren furrowed his brows, what the fuck did this dude want?

"Look I don't know what you want or talking about. So just leave me the hell alone." Before Eren could turn away in a huff, Levi grabbed him by the shoulder and slammed him against the lockers. He placed both his hands on the side of Eren's head.

"Hey-!"

"Stay away from Jean. He's my bitch now. If I catch you even close to him…" Levi leaned closer to Eren to whisper in his ear. "Then I'll make you my bitch."

Eren laughed in Levi's face, "Fatass? You don't seem to understand. I OWN Jean. He would jump when I say jump. He would come falling back in my arms if I said so. So don't even try it old man. There is nothing you can do to stop that."

Levi arched an eyebrow, "Oh really?" He grabbed Eren cock through the towel and heard Eren's breath hitch in his throat. "I can see right through you baby dick." He let the towel drop glancing at Eren's cock before grabbing Eren's cock once more and gave it a squeeze. "I can tell what kind of person you are."

"You don know shit." Eren let out a throaty moan when he felt Levi rub the head with his thumb.

Levi smirked, "You're a bully. You like to be in control at all times and when you feel like your slipping you have to use your fist." Levi started to pump the teen's cock faster. "You have an anger problem and you don't know to handle it properly. So that's why you lash out at Jean. And this all stems from your parents."

"Shut up." Eren threw his head against the locker as Levi gave another squeeze and increased the speed. Pre-cum leaked from the tip making sloppy wet sounds as the older male continue to jerk him off.

"Oh? That's it. Isn't it? You have daddy issues. Your mom loves you a lot but you never heard it from your dad, did you? You could never please him or gain his approval. You were always a failure. I bet..." Levi licked his lips. "You even like to say daddy. Hm? Be dominated by another man. But you can't get that with that black haired girl can you?"

Eren bucked into Levi's hand. He was so close….

Levi whispered one word that send Eren over the edge, " _Daddy_."

Thick spurts came from Eren's cock as he let out a loud groan and covered his stomach and Levi's hand. He breathed heavily as Levi let go of his cock letting the teen slide to the floor. He picked up the towel and wiped the gunk from his hand and threw the towel at Eren covering his cock.

"Stay. Away. From. Jean. Understood?" Levi said.

There was a faint nod. Eren was still in the daze.

Levi smirked, "Good. You might want to shower..again..and let's keep this between us." Levi chuckled and left the locker room.

Eren laid against the locker recovering from his afterglow.

 _"Shit."_

* * *

 **Hello Ladies and Gents! I'm sorry for not updating as I should have! xD Finals kicked my ass but guess who finished Fall Semester with a 3.5 GPA? Aye turnup!**

 **So…..maaannnn this chapter took me forever to write!**

 **What did you think about this chapter?**

 **What's going to happen with Jean and Levi?**

 **And Eren has issues…and he got jacked off…. HAHAHAHHAHAHA! I had to add that in xD**

 **Any leave any comments and kudos!**

 **Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

***Eyebrow twitching* Family is getting on my nerves. Don't get me wrong I love the Holidays and such.**

 **But.**

 **This.**

 **Is.**

 **Too.**

 **Much!**

 **I'm ready to go back to my dorm! But that won't happen for another week. So might as well write fanfiction to escape my reality!**

 ***Sigh* so here is chapter 9.**

 **P.S: I apologize for any grammical mistakes! I was really tired reading over this. xD**

 **REVIEW and LEAVE KUDOS!**

* * *

Marco pulled up in the driveway of his home and both Jean, and he get out. Marco unlocked his door, and both teens threw their bags to the side making their way to the kitchen.

"Go ahead and go upstairs, Jean. I'll make us something quick to eat."

"Alright." Jean made his way up stairs to Marco's room and open the door falling lazily on the Marco's bed. He mind drifted off, primarily to Levi, and what he could be doing at the moment.

"Hey." Marco stood in the doorway with a plate of pizza rolls. It was another one of Jean's favorite food which Marco knew. He placed the plate on the nightstand and sat on the bed with Jean. Jean sat up against Marco headboard and started eating the pizza rolls and sharing some with his friend.

Marco turned on his side and placed his cheek in his hand, "So what's been up?"

"Ah. Nothing much. Trying to survive this year." Jean replied.

"Right. So…have you looked at schools?" Marco saw how Jean rolled his eyes and swallowed another pizza roll.

"I haven't." It was a short reply and Marco frowned.

"Well…maybe we can look at schools and maybe attend one together too."

"Maybe." Jean haven't put much thought into it. The plan was for him to live with Eren and just be a house wife. Maybe he could achieve that with Levi.

"Ok. We'll drop it." Marco could sense Jean's anxiousness. "So you and Eren? I saw him making out with Mikasa the other day." Emotion started to flood Jean as he started trembling from the flashbacks of the beating that he got from Eren. "Hey, Jean. Calm down." Marco engulfed Jean's hand in his. "Just tell me what happened."

That's right. He never told Marco what happened.

"Long story short I found Mikasa's bra and text messages. And we had an argument, and he just beat the shit out of me, broke up with me, and left me on the porch, so I had to call Le- a taxi to take me home."

"Jean…" He started to rub soothing circles on Jean's hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Jean sniffed and wiped away the tears that escaped. "I'm alright now." _Thanks to Levi._

"That's good. Jean…just know I'm always here for you."

"Yea I know." To get the heat off him, he turned the conservation over to Marco.

"So." Jean wiggled his eyebrows. "Who have you been talking to?"

Marco scoffed, "You want to know?"

"Yes! Don't keep me in the dark dude!"

Marco smirked, "Armin."

Jean almost fell off the bed, "What?!"

"Well yea…we uh…" Marco coughed. "…fucked."

Ok, it was real clear that Jean would most certainly fall off the bed especially if they fucked on Marco's bed.

"What the fuck Marco? Are you two official or what?"

Marco shrugged, "At this point I don't know. We haven't talked much. Every time I approach him he blushes and runs away." Marco rolls his eyes at the thought of Armin. "Besides…I'm waiting for someone else anyway." He saw Jean perk up at that. Who could that be?

"Who?" Jean asked, and Marco smirked.

"Well….he's cute and sweet. He tries his best at things even though he thinks he lacks the skills for it. He likes to cook and is smart. To me he is." Marco looked at Jean who only blinked in confusion and then realization hit him.

"O-oh! M-me?" He felt Marco grabbed his hand and rubbed his thumb over his knuckles.

"Of course you. I liked you for a long time Jean….even grown to love you." Jean's face started to blush twenty shades of red. "It's ok if you don't feel the same about me now. I understand."

"I-I-" Jean searched his brain for words, but nothing came out but stutters and blushes.

"Jean..." And that when Marco's brown eyes locked with his and he leaned in for a kiss. Their lips were close enough where the other could feel the other's breath on their lips.

"Marco!" Marco jumped back and realized it was his mom calling him. "Shit. I'll be back Jean."

Marco left leaving Jean still blushing.

* * *

 _Levi_

* * *

Levi sighs and throws his bag elsewhere. He shuts the door and heads for the kitchen to make something to eat. After a while of attempted cooking, Levi scrunches his nose at his meal. He realized that it wasn't the same as Jean's cooking. He shrugged his shoulders it was either this or go hungry for the night. He went into his office and sat back in his chair.

It was lonely.

Really lonely without the brat.

 _Am I missing him?_ "Shit." He kept telling himself over and over that he didn't have feelings for the brat. That he was a quick lay to satisfy him until Farlen got back. Levi jumped when he heard the skype ringtone. He slid it open and the video once more focused on Farlen.

Farlen yawned, "Morning Levi."

Levi snorted, "Its nighttime over here dork. Anyway, where is Isabelle?"

"She's sleeping in her room. Ya know she talks about you all the time, and we both miss you."

Levi hummed as his eyes scanned Farlen's body. Farlen was chubby but not chubby as Jean. He had it all in the right places much to Levi's pleasure. "I know, and I miss you as well…you lost weight."

Farlen downcast his eyes, "I know…the eating habits here are different." He looked back at Levi. "But once we get back home the weight will come back….I promise." He knew what Levi liked and tried to make him as happy as possible.

"Let's hope so Farlen." His eyes traveled down his husband's body. "It's been a while." He saw red cover Farlen's cheeks.

"Oh, I see." Farlen's eyes flicked over to the sleeping body in the next room and started to take off his shirt. A plump belly still was existent on Farlen as other delicate full features.

"I know I said it before," Farlen mumbled, "But I have missed you." He ran his hands over his sides. A slight moan escaped his lips when his thumb brushed over his nipple. Levi swallowed soundly and bit his lower lip, leaning back and moving his iPad so he was in clear sight of him.

"I missed you too," He murmured, his hand dropping to his pants to palm him through his slacks, growing harder in a matter of minutes. "I wish I was there with you."

"Tell me what you would be doing if you were here." He breathed out and pinched both of his nipples. He like when Levi would talk dirty to him, it turned him on more.

Levi licked his lips. He knew how Farlen liked to take things slow only succumbing to his needs ever so often. "I would lay you down slowly on the bed (cot in this situation xD) and place myself next to you. I would kiss you while my left hand moves up your thigh, up your torso, and pinching your nipple while sucking on the other one. Levi hummed a bit when he saw Farlen's hand mimic whatever he was saying. Levi stood and tore off his shirt and unbuckling his pants to relieve some of the pressure and letting them fall to the floor. Farlen watched him with dark half lidden eyes, his hands playing with his nipples. He felt his cock twitch in anticipation.

"How I wish I could feel and squish that plump belly and ass…and then trap your arms and continue to kiss and lick you all over….just the way you like it." He heard Farlen moan and squirm a bit. "Take off your pants. I need to see everything." Levi watched as Farlen removed his pants and saw his cock bounce. "Mmm,, I see you're hard and already leaking for me." That's when Levi discarded his boxers and let Farlen see his proud cock waiting for attention. "Do you like that?

Farlen nodded his head, "You have no idea. I would wrap my lips around you, and suck at the tip until you beg me to fuck your mouth." A growl escaped Levi as his fingers closed tight around his cock, squeezing himself hard. "Spread those legs…let I see how wet you are for me." He grunted when he let his hand slid up his shaft with his thumb brushing the tip. He gulped, and Farlen smiled, leaning back opening his legs to his view. Levi groaned at the sight, Farlen's tip was swollen and red.

"You enjoy this don't you? Cock leaking for me…" He saw Farlen nod and his hand twitching closer to his cock. Levi's eyes widen some. "That's what you want? To touch yourself?" He grabbed the base of his cock and started stroking it again. "Then do so Farlen. Let me hear you moan."

It continued like that. Both were jerking off to each other and moaning dirty words. Levi bucked into his hand and cumming in spurts all over his thighs and hand. Farlen followed after him biting his lip to stifle a moan.

"I love you so much." Farlen panted while reaching for a cloth and wiping himself clean some. His cheeks were flushed, and sweat glistered on his forehead.

"Love you too. Just make sure you gain the weight back."

Levi didn't miss the sadness that clouded Farlen's eyes, but he still smiled. "Ok. I promise. Bye Levi."

"Bye."

Levi logged off and laid back in his office chair sighing from the good jack off. His mind drifted to Jean and wished it was him that spread his legs for him.

"Shit…" He got up making his way to the bathroom.

* * *

 _Jean_

* * *

Jean woke up with a groan and looked it his clock noting it was 5 am. An hour before his mom got up. He stretched and went downstairs to start breakfast.

An hour passed and he made waffles, bacon, and eggs for his mom. With freshly made coffee. He heard his mom get coming down the stairs fixing her hair into a bun.

"Oh, Jean-bo!" She smiled at the breakfast her son made.

"Happy birthday mom." Jean smiled and pushed the plate toward her.

"Thank you, baby." She hugged him tight, something Jean needed honestly.

"Your welcome mom." He wrapped his arms around his mom. The woman that raised him and gave him everything he needed and wanted…even when they couldn't afford it. "Let's eat."

They sat the table and ate and talked until it was time for her to leave. He gave her son one last tight hug before leaving, Jean sighed and turned back to the kitchen to start cleaning. Once he got done cleaning the kitchen, he sprawled out on the couch. He was skipping school today and skipping the 'sessions' he would usually have with Levi to spend more time with his mom on his birthday. As if right on cue, He felt his phone vibrate as it was a text from Levi.

 **Levi:** Where are you?

 **Jean:** Skipping today. Mom's birthday.

 **Levi:** Are you available tonight?

 **Jean:** No. I'm sorry, but I'm spending the entire day with my mom.

He never got a response back _'Is he mad at me? Fuck did I screw up again?'_ Those thoughts ran through his mind. He shrugged it off as he was thinking too much about it. He was going to have a good day, despite Levi being mad.

Wonderful smells waft through the household as Jean checked one last time on the cake in the oven. The other food was done, and now he just waited on the cake to get done.

There was a knock on the door, and Jean went to answer it.

It was Marco.

Jean couldn't help but blushed as the almost kiss from yesterday flashed in his mind. However, Marco just gave him a bright smile.

"I uh-"

"Just let me in Jean." Marco chuckled.

"Right."

Jean led him to the kitchen. "Ok, so I just need to set up and - "There was a buzzing on the table, and Jean snatched his phone before Marco could read the caller Id. "Oh, it's my mom. Let me take this and just set up the food for me. The cake is in the oven." Jean rushed out the front door, closing it behind him, and answered the phone.

" **Yes, Levi?"** He didn't even bother with a hello he knew what Levi wanted.

" **Where are you?"** He thought he heard Levi hissed.

Jean furrowed his brows at Levi's tone, **"I told you. It's my mom birthday-"**

"I don't give a damn. Did you forget Kirstein? I _OWN_ you. You come to me like a lost puppy every time I call your goddamn name. Do you want to fail? Because I can easily do that. Now get over here so I can fuck you."

Jean clenched his jaw, "Fuck you, Levi."

"What?"

"I said, fuck you! Fail me for all I care!

"Fine! I fucking will!"

"Then do that!" He huffed and heard a click. He stuffed his phone back in his pocket in anger. He took a few deep breaths.

It was foolish.

He knew that.

But he didn't care.

He didn't care if it cost Levi's love.

He didn't care if it cost his grade.

He didn't care if he didn't walk across the stage…or see his mother's proud smile.

Jean groaned and shrugged it off and went back inside. He saw the food set up and Marco taking the cake out the oven and setting it on the counter.

Marco took off the oven mitts and saw Jean behind him. "Hey. Your mom on her way?"

Jean smiled, "Y-yeah any minute now. I just need to decorate the cake."

"Alright. We can do it together." Marco proposed and held the icing tube in his hand.

"O-ok." Jean grabbed the icing tube from Marco and started decorating it. He felt Marco behind him and wrap one arm around his waist and put his hand on top of Jean's helping him ice the cake.

Jean sighed in bliss.

It felt so nice.

* * *

Levi slammed his phone on the counter in anger. How dare that brat talk to him in such a matter? Did it mean nothing that he could fail the brat if so be it?

Levi pinched the brim of his nose and took a few breaths to calm down. He went to the den and turned on the DVD player and popped in a disk. He fell back against the couch. _'It's very convenient.'_ Levi thought as he push play _. 'That I record every single thing…'_

* * *

The screen lit up with Jean on his knees sucking Levi off.

"Happy Birthday Mom!" Jean greeted his mother as she walked in the door.

Marco waved shyly from behind Jean, "Happy Birthday!"

Jean's mom smiled brightly, but Jean knew she was still tired no matter how early she got off wotk.

"Oh, Jean…" She patted her son's cheeks with the palms of her hand. "I appreciate this." She hugged her son tight before hugging Marco as well. She always did like Marco and his kind demeanor.

"Your welcome mom. Let's eat." Jean was excited about that part. He was starving.

Jean served his mom and Marco and made himself a plate stuffing it with all the delicious food. He joined them at the table, and the three conversed and shared laughs.

Until the subject of Eren came up.

"Jean? Could Eren not make it tonight?" He mom asked.

Jean just swallowed thickly, "Uh-we're not together anymore mom…we broke up a week ago."

"Oh, Jean…" His mother patted his son's back.

"I'm ok now mom." Jean lied, and Marco decided to step in.

"Are you enjoying the food, Miss Kiersten?"

"Oh! Of course Marco. My Jean-bo always had a talent for cooking." Jean smiled liking the small attention.

His mother yawned, "Thank you two so much. But I'm going to rest for a while."

"Alright, mom. I'll clean up down here."

"Ok dear." Jean's mother said goodbye to both boys

Marco smiled at Jean, "Well let's get started."

* * *

Jean leaned against his front door laughing and talking with Marco. The small get together between the three turned out well, and Jean couldn't be more pleased.

However, Marco's face took on a serious expression. "Jean. I was serious the other day. About my feelings for you."

"I know…but you don't want me. Not looking like this." Jean murmured. He looked at the ground he just couldn't look Marco in the eye. But he felt Marco grasped his chubby cheeks with the palm of his hands, so both were looking deep into each other's eyes.

"I will love you…just the way you are." Just from looking into Marco's eyes Jean could tell that everything that came out his mouth was true.

It sounded real.

Emotion flood over Jean, "Marco…not yet. I-"

"I know. But I'll be waiting for you…always." He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Jean's lips, and Jean fell into the kiss. The kiss was sweet and slow but there a spark of passion enough to make Jean moan. They separated breathing hard and laying against each other's foreheads.

"I'll be waiting for Jean." Marco got in his car and drove off leaving Jean sorting through his emotions.

* * *

 **HAPPY FUCKING NEW YEAR BITCHES!**

 **How's the New Year treating ya? Hope all is good!**

 **Anyway whatcha think? XD finally some jeanxmarco loving along with some levixfarlen skype sex! Ayeee lol.**

 **Sooooo…..a few housekeeping:**

 **Sorry about not updating! Been around family!**

 **Hehe school starts soon as my training being an Ra..so yea might be late on some updates! XD**

 **We're halfway there to the ending folks XD so get ready**

 **Please review! It would mean so much to me along with kudos!**

 **Thanks and will update around next week guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Ladies and Gents!**

 **Sorry for the late update! I have been really busy trying to get back into the swing of things concerning school and such!**

 **So here is Chapter 10! It'll be short but I'll have Chapter 11 up by tomorrow night!**

 **So please leave Reviews/Comments/Kudos!**

 **Thanks!**

* * *

Jean tied his shoes and stood up getting one last stretch in before grabbing his bag. He went downstairs sitting at the bar and grabbing an apple. His thoughts drifted to Marco. Anxiety still coursed through his body when he thought about his best friend being so close to him.

It felt right.

It felt good.

When Marco touched his face, he got instant butterflies in his stomach. But when he proclaimed his love for him….

Jean's face turned red. Did he fell the same? Hell if he was feeling like this…then it must mean something.

Jean jumped when he heard Marco's horn and threw his apple in the trash. He went out the door making sure to close and lock it before getting into Marco's car. He saw Marco smiled at him, and he felt his heart skip. He still felt slightly awkward from the other day as Marco drove off. He didn't know how to start the conversation off or anything like that. But when he felt Marco grab his hand and rub soothing circles on his palm, he sighed and instantly relaxed.

This did _feel_ right.

* * *

 _School_

* * *

"See ya later Marco." Jean waved at his best friend and they parted ways. He headed straight to his homeroom class already feeling the sinking feeling in his stomach.

 _Just don't pay him any attention. Like you never met him…_

Jean constantly repeated that to himself until he finally made it to his homeroom. He took a deep breath and went inside quickly walking to his seat in the back. As he settled, he couldn't help but shake the feeling of Levi's eyes off him. He looked up and saw Levi staring at him and quickly glancing back at his papers.

Jean sighed and took out his notes.

* * *

"You brats are free to go." The bell rung just a second after and Jean was the first to head out. "Kirstein you stay. We need to _discuss_ some things."

Jean only huffed and stood to the side and waited for the rest of the students to leave the classroom. Levi leaned against the desk with his arms crossed, staring at Jean. And frankly, Jean was starting to become uncomfortable under his stare.

"I didn't fail you." Levi stated, and Jean's snapped his head up at Levi in surprise.

"Why not?" He saw Levi casually pull out his phone and tap a few things before turning the screen to him.

Jean gasped.

There he was, on his knees, sucking Levi off.

Jean tried to grab the phone, but Levi quickly snatched it away.

"You-! You recorded us…me…"

"Damn right I did." Levi hissed placing his phone back into his pocket.

"W-what are you going to do with that?"

Levi scoffed, "Wouldn't you like to know?" And that's when Levi got close and grabbed the teen's arm and gave it a tight squeeze…so much like Eren. "Yell or disobey me again I'll send this to the entire school." Jean's eyes widen. "Then they'll see how much of a slut you are."

Tears stated to well in Jean's eyes, "B-but you're in the video…you'll get caught too."

Levi rolled his eyes, "In case you didn't notice, my face is nowhere to be seen in the video. Use your fucking brain Kirstein."

Ouch.

That hurt a lot.

"Meet me here. If you don't, I'll send the video out. Understood?"

"Y-yea." Jean was shocked he could even say that much.

"Get out brat."

Jean ran out the room. He couldn't be any happier to get away from the man. He walked to the nearest bathroom, made sure it was empty and found a stall. He went in, leaned against the wall and slide down to the floor. He put his knees against his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, resting his hand in his arms..and cried.

What was he going to do now?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys!**

 **Please leave Kudos/Comments/Reviews**

 **Sorry for any grammatical mistakes!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Again I apologize for being MIA lately. School got me busssyy!**

 **So anyway enjoy chapter 11!**

 **Please leave comments/reviews/kudos!**

 **Every comment is greatly appreciated!**

Jean's day went to total shit.

Literally.

It was shit.

The only thing that made him remotely happy was seeing Marco smile at him and feeling the butterflies in his stomach when it happened. Jean smiles to himself until he got to Levi's classroom and saw the older man packing his things into the messenger bag.

Levi looked at Jean, "So you actually listened brat." He placed his messenger bag elsewhere and made a come here motion at Jean. Once the teen was in his reach he started to caress his cheek.

"You know I missed that tight ass of yours." Jean blushed and felt Levi's thumbs on his lips. "And that warm mouth around my dick. Even those kisses." The school was empty by now and no one would see them. Levi decided to steal a quick kiss before heading home and he did just that. The kiss was rough just like all the others and Jean had to admit to himself that he did miss it.

Marco sighed for the umpteenth time and looked at his phone again.

Jean was late.

Marco shoved his phone in his pocket and decided to go back into the school to look for his best friend. He stopped by his locker first.

No Jean.

Marco sighed again and went to other places he knew Jean would visit a lot.

But no Jean again.

' _Maybe he's in his homeroom or something. He's usually in there.'_ Marco shrugged his shoulders and went to look for Jean there, maybe his teacher seen him or something. However when Marco approached the homeroom what met his eyes almost made him vomit in his mouth.

"Jean!" 

Both males jumped apart meeting Marco's horrified look. The color drained from Jean's face when he met his best friend's eyes. He looked…betrayed?

"Shit! Mar-"

But Marco was gone before Jean could even finish his name. Levi shoved him. "Go get him! Now!" Jean went out the door looking for Marco as fast as he could. His heart pounding fast in his chest as he thought about all the future consequences if the two were caught. He saw Marco just about to leave the building.

"Marco!" The other male stopped at his best friend's voice. But he didn't know why…he didn't want to look at Jean's face.

Jean grabbed Marco's wrist but Marco snatched it away and turned on Jean. His eyes were filled with anger it was enough to make Jean back off a little.

"Look Marco." Jean started.

"What the fuck were you doing Jean?"

"I-I was kissing him." Jean explained

"Why?" Marco asked

"Looks it complicated…."

"WHY?!" Marco shouted and it made Jean flinched.

"Look I needed a good grade…" Jean started off but the stare he got from Marco was unnerving

Marco blinked at Jean, "You're doing more than that….you're _fucking_ him aren't you?"

Jean looked away from Marco, bit his lip, and nodded.

Suddenly Marco felt sick and could vomit any minute. "T-that's low Jean. That something…only a _slut_ would do." Marco hissed and Jean gasped. Did his friend…his _best_ friend just really…

"Marco…" Marco put his hand up to stop him as if whatever Jean would say would be total bullshit.

"I love you Jean…but you been lying to me the entire time… **.** I thought you were actually trying to past so we could graduate together. But you been screwing a teacher just to get a fucking A." Marco let out a bitter laugh and shook his head at Jean while all smiling. "It hurts you know seeing the love of your life happy knowing it's not _you_ making him happy. Or getting the shit beat out his him and there's nothing you can do about because they're still 'happy'. Jean…we can't be friends anymore."

Jean stepped back in shock as if that would wake him up from this bad dream.

But it wasn't a dream.

This was real.

"What? Marco...no. Please…I…Your all I have." It was true. Aside from his mother there was no one else he had but Marco.

Marco scoffed. "I think your teachers' dick is enough…"

Jean stood there hurt at the words that came out Marco's mouth.

Marco sighed and looked Jean one last time, "You secret is safe with me."

Marco left and Jean never felt so empty.

Jean walked back to his homeroom to find Levi impatiently waiting for him.

"Well? Did you find him?"

"Y-yeah. All is good."

"Good. Let's go." Levi threw his bag to Jean.

Jean sighed and followed Levi out.

He was all Jean had left…even if the man didn't love him.

 **There is Chapter 11!**

 **What are your thoughts on this chapter?**

 **What do you think will happen with Jean and Marco?**

 **How about Levi?**

 **Please leave Kudos/Comments/Reviews!**

 **Thanks Ladies and Gents!**

 **Goodnight!**

 **Aly J is out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wat's up peeps!**

 **IT'S SPRING BREAK BITCHES!**

 **So anyway I have Tumblr page and if you wish to follow me, you can here: . So yea go on there and push that follow button and hell even ask me questions! I'm open to all.**

 **Side Note: Guys I never know where my stories lead me. I just go with whatever ideas my mind has and write them down.**

 **So here is Chapter 12!**

 **Enjoy ladies and gents! :)**

* * *

 _Jean_

 _3 months later: February_

* * *

The alarm blared, and the teen rolled over to hit the snooze button with the palm of his hand. He sighed and turned on his side to stare at the wall.

 _Did he feel like getting out of bed today?_

 _Did he feel like seeing Marco's face?_

 _Did he even have the energy to deal with Levi?_

The answer was no…but Jean knew if he didn't show up today…Levi would be on his footsteps demanding for him to come out.

He decided to get up and take a shower. The quicker he got this done, the faster his day would go. Grabbing a towel he went to the bathroom to take a quick shower knowing his mom was already gone for the day. Thoughts raced through his mind as he tried to relax under the hot water.

The relationship between him and Levi had been going on for months now. He saw Marco all the time, unfortunately, and he either frowned at Jean or turned the other way as not to make any contact with the chubby teen. He often saw Armin and him together and both looked happy, something Jean missed daily. Hell, Eren didn't even want anything to do with him. Usually, Eren would try to get him back but this time, he would walk right past him as if he didn't exist at all.

 _He never felt so lonely in his life…._

Levi was all he had left so he tried to please the man in any way he could, even if it hurt him at times.

Jean turned the water off, wrapped the towel around his waist, and left the bathroom. He opens his closet and look for something to wear for the day. He knew Levi would be here soon, so he needed to hurry.

 _Jean & Levi_

Jean got in Levi's car to be met with a kiss on the lips. Jean just let it happen like many other things between them.

"Morning." Jean breathed once they separated from the kiss.

"Mhm," Levi replied while backing up onto the road and heading to the school. There was an awkward silence as Jean felt Levi was in a bad mood.

"So…." Jean searched for words. "Valentine's day is coming up."

Levi's eyes flicked to Jean and back to the road, "And?"

"Well…I was wondering if we could do something together…like a…" Suddenly Jean was jerked forward with enough force that if he wasn't wearing a seatbelt, he was sure he would be through the window glass.

Levi turned to Jean, "Let's get one thing straight brat. We are NOT a couple. This." Levi pointed back and forth between them. "Is just a fuck. So YOU can get an A and feel some accomplishment for it. Got it?"

Jean bit his lip and nodded. "Yea I understand." Jean looked away, the conversation between both men dying away.

Levi stopped a block away from the school. This was routine, so Jean used to it.

"Go on. Get out." Levi nodded his head to the car door. Jean usually got a kiss or something before he was kicked out the car. Instead, he was met with nothing. He sighed and got out, slamming the car door. 'Brat.' Levi thought and sped off toward the school.

Jean just rolled his eyes; he knew this day wasn't going to be good at all.

* * *

 _Lunch_

* * *

Jean picked at his food. He knew something was wrong as he didn't have an appetite at all. He let the fork fall on his tray and rested his cheek in the palm of his hand. He glanced around the table and saw his friends, well Marco's and Eren's friends, and they all looked happy.

' _Is that how they looked when I was around…or was I dragging everyone down?'_ Jean saw Marco and Armin and how close they were to each other….too close. The way Marco looked at Armin is how he wished Eren looked at him while they were together.

Marco looked up at Jean, both made eye contact, and Jean froze on the spot. They held the gaze for a few seconds and then Marco just frowned and went back to talk to his friends. So many emotions rushed through the chubby teen, and he started to feel sick. He got his bag and rushed out the cafeteria not knowing Marco was watching him.

Jean slammed open the door leading to the fresh air outside. He breathed in a couple gulps of air.

 _He didn't want to be here._

 _He didn't want to see Marco._

 _He didn't want to see Eren._

 _He didn't even want to see Levi._

Jean drugged in his pocket and fished a couple of dollar bills that Levi gave him a couple of nights ago. He decided to skip the rest of the day and just go home.

He got his phone out and called a taxi. He waited, and the taxi arrived and got in heading home.

* * *

 _Jean's home_

* * *

Jean paid the taxi driver and got out and unlocked the door and went inside.

"Jean-Bo!" He jumped, startled. It was his mom standing at the counter and drinking tea.

"Mom. What are you doing back so early?" His mother went over to Jean to pat his cheek with the palm of her hand. "I got off early dear. Wasn't feeling well. How about you?"

Jean smiled, "The same mom." His mom smiled in return and went over to the stove and put his a cup of tea.

"Here sweetie." He handed him the cup of tea and Jean gladly accepted. Jean and his mom talked for a while. It never failed, he always felt well after talking with his mom, and he knew she felt the same.

"I'm taking a nap mom. Feel better."

"You to Jean Bo."

As Jean made it to his room, he slugged his bag elsewhere and fell on his bed. He grabbed his phone and saw he had a message from Levi.

 **Levi** : Where are you?

Jean rolled his eyes and turned over and went to sleep.

When Jean woke up, his mind was foggy, and he absentmindedly grabbed his phone. He look at the messages - most of them from Levi- and scrolled through them.

 _Where are you?_

 _Why are you not here?_

 _I've been waiting….._

Jean's eyes widen at the last message.

 _I'm coming over._

Jean shot up and ran out his door and stop mid-way on the staircase. Levi was sitting there with his mother drinking fucking tea. The older man sent a smug smirk to the teen.

"Oh, Jean! You didn't tell me your…friend was coming over today." His mother suspected something but didn't voice it.

"Right. I guess it slipped my mind." As soon as his mother turned her head, Jean shot an angry look at Levi. "Thanks, mom. Levi and I are going upstairs now."

"Alright dear."

Jean nodded to the top of the stairs and Levi followed. When they made inside Jean's room, the teen shut the door and locked it. He whirled back around to face Levi. "Levi what-?!" Before he could even get the last few words out, Levi shoved him against the door with his arm against his throat. Jean gasped out and grip Levi's arm in some effort to move it but failed.

Levi smirked at Jean, "You got a lot of balls Kirstein. After everything," He pushed harder against Jean's throat making the teen rasp out. "I told you, you still tried to disobey me? I OWN you. When will you get that through your fat skull?" He pressed harder than before on Jean's throat causing his oxygen being cut off.

"I do not hear an answer, Jean."

"…"

"What? I can't hear you." Levi whispered dangerously.

Jean felt his vision going black. Levi narrowed his eyes and let the fat ass fall to the floor gasping for air.

"All this could have been avoided if you just did what I said." He bent down to the teen's height. "I was this close to showing your mom the video…but I decided against it."

"Y-you wouldn't?"

"Levi's eyes narrowed once more, "I almost choked you to death, and you don't think I would show much a slut you are. Want to test it?"

"No…"

Levi patted Jean's cheek "Good boy. Why don't you get on the bed for me?"

Jean wanted to say no and run downstairs. But if he denied him he knew his dirty little secret would be set free.

"Levi…" Jean whined.

Jean did and was on his knees and hands. His ass high in the air for all to see. Jean heard rustling and then felt Levi's index finger trace his opening, and a satisfied sigh left his lips.

"You never failed at being tight."

That was all that was said before Levi plunged into the teen's hole.

It was sharp, white, blinding pain that engulfed Jean making his breath catch painfully in his throat. He buried his face and griped his hands in the sheets.

In, out. In out, and then strangely a blinding pleasure made Jean shudder and empty his neglected member on his sheets. Levi still pounded him relentlessly until he heard him grunt and fill his ass with his cum. Levi fell against Jean's back catching his breath.

Jean shuddered when Levi withdrew from him. He heard shuffling and the zip of Levi's pants.

"See you tomorrow. Same place," With that he tossed Jean's shirt atop of Jean and walked out closing the door behind him.

Jean felt loneliness start to creep on his soul and he curled into himself.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

* * *

Jean walked through the hallways to get to his locker. Once again he didn't feel like going to school. He just felt like staring at the ceiling all day not moving. As he got what he needed out his locker he started walking to his homeroom and happen to spot Eren.

Alone.

He chewed his lip and decided to go for it.

He approached his ex, "Eren." Said boy turned around and looked at Jean and frowned.

"What the fuck do you want Fatass?"

The word stung non-the-less but he brushed it aside. "H-how are you?"

Eren rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to ask you again." Jean was familiar with that tone and swallowed nervously.

"I-I want you…back." He looks around at anything but Eren's face. He noticed that the hallway was empty now, and he'll probably be late, but he didn't care.

Eren snorted and started to walk away, but Jean grabbed his wrist. It took everything in Eren not to whirl around and punch the shit of his ex. "Let go fatass."

"Eren please…I'm so lonely without you…please. I'll do anything. I'll get on my knees right and suck you off if that's what you want. Please…?"

Eren just stared at Jean and yanked his wrist away. "How about you go fuck that old man!" The color drained from Jean's face.

"H-how did you know about that?! I-we-!?"

"Save your fucking breath. You're so desperate." With that, Eren walked away.

Jean just stared after him feeling embarrassed and alone.

Jean was only ten minutes late to class, and he knew all the attention would be on him. He opened the door and saw Levi shot him a disapproving look.

"Sorry," Jean muttered and scurried to his seat in the back of the classroom. He took out his notebook and pretended to take notes while Levi continued talking.

He was ready for this day to be over.

* * *

 _Levi's Home_

* * *

Levi laid on top of Jean's sweaty back, kissing his neck softly. "You were good tonight," Levi muttered.

Jean didn't say anything but let Levi continue. His mind was millions of miles away…focusing on Eren.

"Get dressed and I'll take you home brat."

"Alright." He got up when he felt Levi move. He put his clothes on and grabbed his bag and waited for Levi to come downstairs. He was mostly on his phone texting his mom back from earlier knowing she won't get it until she woke up in the morning.

"Are you ready?"

"Yea I am." Jean shoved his phone in his pocket and went to get in the car. The ride home was silent as Jean stared outside the window. Once they got to his house, he was about to get out the car until Levi stopped him.

Don't you forget something?

"O-oh right." He gave Levi a quick kiss on the lips before it could develop farther and got out the car and went inside.

He slugged his bag on the floor and went to the fridge to get some cake his mom made the other day. He went to his room and laid on his bed munching on the cake and his phone.

It wasn't like anyone would text him anyway.

He sighed and decided to head to sleep early placing the plate on his nightstand.

 _At least tomorrow…I won't have to deal with him._

* * *

 **IT'S SPRING BREAK MOTHERFUCKERS!**

 **Yeah this took me three days to write! I was trying to find a good place to end it!**

 **Anyway leave your thoughts in the comments/reviews**

 **Thanks all,**

 **AlyCat**


	13. Chapter 13

**Haha don't beat me up! I know it's been over a month…but I was really busy with school and work!**

 **P.S: I just got off a 13 hour flight from Japan!**

 **Hope you guys are doing well.**

 **We can expect this story to be about 18 or 19 chapters long! We'll see!**

 **Enjoy the story and please leave Kudos/Comments/Reviews! Thanks!**

 **I present: Chapter 13. :P (I apologize for any grammatical mistakes!)**

* * *

Jean woke up staring at the ceiling.

 _Fucking fantastic_ …he groaned. It was Valentine's Day, and here he was fat, lonely and miserable.

But.

On the bright side, he didn't have to see Levi. Pushing his feelings away, he decided to go downstairs and stuff his face with ice cream that he seen his mom put in the fridge a couple of days ago.

Levi sat down in his office chair placing his coffee mug on the desk. He grabbed his IPad and set it up to facetime his husband, Farlen.

Once the tablet was set up and skype was loaded he press the call button. It rang a few times until it connected and Farlen's face popped up.

Farlen yawned. "Good morning Levi."

Levi snorted, "Its nighttime dork."

"Don't get snappy with me. You woke me up, remember?"

"Yea whatever." Levi smiled, "How's Isabelle?"

"She's good. Been asking about you lately. I told her we'll be home early May."

"I can't wait. Do you know what today is?"

Farlen smiled, "What ever could it be Levi."

"Valentine's Day….I miss you Farlen."

"I miss you too Levi. We'll be home soon. I promise."

Levi nodded and they continued their conversation over the next hour sharing laughs, memories, and whatever else crossed their mind at the moment. It felt good to have that connection that they missed between each other over the last few months.

"I love you Farlen,"

"I love you too Levi."

The two lovers ended it there. When Farlen disconnected, Levi leaned back in his chair and squeezed the brim of his nose with his index and thumb finger. He needed to get rid of the brat soon. It gave him two months to erase any trace of Jean and to break it off with brat. Of course he would still be fucking him occasionally before Farlen return. He opened the drawer and saw his wedding ring collecting dust in the same spot as it was months ago.

Jean placed the empty carton of ice cream aside and sighed. No matter how much he ate he couldn't fight the overwhelming feeling of loneliness that was creeping up his spine and settling in the back of his mind. He grabbed his phone and scrolled through the contacts and the first name that caught his attention was Marco.

He bit his lip…he could _try_ to get Marco to come over. Maybe he could somehow direct the conversation elsewhere…more physical. He was sure him and Armin were doing _something_ let it be physically or other methods of pleasure. Jean shook the idea out of his head, his ex-best friend hated his guts and there no point in texting him.

But there was Eren.

Jean scrolled back up until he saw Eren's name and sent him a text.

 **Jean** : Hey

It wouldn't surprise him if he didn't text him back, but he was surprised when he saw Eren had text him back.

 **Eren** : What do you want?

Jean responded back, wasting no time at all.

 **Jean** : I know we're not on the best of terms, but do you want to come over?

It was several minutes before Eren responded and Jean grew nervous. His phone finally binged.

 **Eren** : No.

Jean rolled his eyes and racked his brain for a different approach.

 **Jean:** We can fuck.

There was an immediate Bing.

 **Eren** : "I'll be over in an hour."

Jean smiled at his small victory.

* * *

 _Eren_

* * *

Eren hopped off the bed and grabbed his pants that were elsewhere in the room. He pulled them on going over to the mirror to run his fingers through his hair. Mikasa was behind him, the blanket covering her naked body underneath, she had her knees pulled to her chest and her chin resting on her knees as she watched Eren slightly.

"Where are you going?" Mikasa's voice was barely above a whisper, which was normal for her because she was usually quiet.

"Just out baby." Eren said while grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head. He turned back to Mikasa and lifted her chin up with his index finger. "I'll only be gone for a couple of hours Kasa. Just relax, my parents are gone out of town so you'll have the house to yourself. Ok?"

"Ok. Eren. I love you"

Eren smiled, "I love you too." He kissed Mikasa on the forehead and grabbed his keys and phone and left.

Eren knocked on the door and smirked when Jean answered the door. "He-"

Jean engulfed Eren before he could even get the full word out. He did miss Eren honestly.

"Are you going to let me in or what?"

"Oh right!" Jean stepped to the side letting Eren in and shutting the door behind him. He turned to Eren who glancing around the home.

"It's been a while huh?" Eren said turning back to Jean.

"Yea." Jean smiled. He was willing to forget everything Eren did to him these pass months. Eren got close and put his hands on Jean's ass and squeezed.

Eren missed that for sure.

Jean leaned up on his tippy toes and kissed Eren begging for entrance and Eren let him in. Moans came from both of them as they let their tongues dance together.

And then Eren did the unthinkable.

Well to Jean at least.

He picked Jean up with a grunt and carried him up the stairs to Jean's room. Once they made it in there Eren dropped Jean to the bed. Jean was breathing heavily and his lips was swollen as he watched Eren start to unbuckle his pants.

 _It's been so long since I seen his…_

It sprung out ready to give Jean the fucking of his life.

Jean speedily took off his clothes while Eren took off his shirt. Before Jean knew it his legs were wrapped around his waist, his arms around his neck, and Eren's dick pressing against his entrance.

"Fuck me until I can't walk tomorrow." Jean breathed against Eren's ear and Eren smirked. He pressed into Jean _dry_ making the teen hissed in slight pain. Eren didn't wait at all for Jean's comfort and his thrusts started shallow and slow.

Then deeper.

Harder.

Faster.

Back and forth between slow and fast, making the bed squeak vigorously. Sweat covered the entangled bodies and the marks Eren was leaving on Jean's neck was starting to leave small bruises.

Jean pulled at Eren's hair and gritted his teeth to stay quiet, but he was a withering mess and he just couldn't take it.

"Eren! Eren! Eren! Fuck yes!"

"Fuck! I missed that tight ass." Eren grunted out and the pounding increased in speed and Jean swore that he saw stars.

He shuddered, came, and fell back. He thrusted his hips against Eren's until he came with a long moan. Jean opened his arms and let Eren fall against him. They breathed heavily against each other letting them both recover. He felt a palm against his cheek though and he looked into green vibrate eyes.

For a moment…it was how it use to be between them.

Then Eren yanked his hand away and the reminisced feelings were gone. Eren pulled out of Jean and got up to find his clothes. Jean watched him silently knowing the other teen was frustrated.

"Eren-"

"Bye." Eren grabs his phone and keys and leaves Jean's room and slamming the front door as he left the house. Jean sighed and got up slowly because of the pain from his ass shooting up his damn spine. He pulled his pants on and went downstairs to make him something to eat.

He knew how Eren was feeling.

Because he felt the exact same way.

* * *

 _Sunday_

* * *

Jean woke up feeling wonderful. He checked his phone and there was no text or _texts_ from Levi. This brought much relief to Jean. He went to the bathroom and took a shower and went to his room to throw on some sweats and a t-shirt. He then went downstairs to cook him breakfast to others it would be considered a feast but to Jean it was like a small snack.

He sat the counter and ate his food going over yesterday.

He did miss Eren…no matter the hits, kicks, or any abuse that he suffered from Eren, he always stood by his side. He finished his food, feeling stuffed, and placed the dishes in the sink, planning to wash them later. He went upstairs and attempted to do his homework but just didn't care because the school year was almost over.

His phone vibrated.

It was a text from Eren.

 **Fuck again?** Jean stared at the text message and finally decided to message him back.

 **Jean:** Yea

 **Eren** : I'll be over.

 **Jean:** Alright

In about 30 minutes Eren was over and Jean was shoved against the wall. They kissed fiercely and Eren started to yank Jean's pants down and then his own. With no protection or lube he thrust into Jean who let out a grunt at the dryness. Eren pounded into him and it continued like that for the next fifteen minutes until Jean reached his climax and then Eren cummed in him falling against Jean's shoulder.

"Fuck."

"Fuck is right." He felt Eren pull out and they both pulled their pants up. It was awkward for a moment but Jean didn't want Eren to leave right away. "Stay for a movie or something?"

That caught Eren's surprise, "What?"

"Just stay." There no desperate plea but they both knew it was there.

Eren only sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Fine." He took Jean's offer and went to the couch and fell back lazily. Jean soon joined him.

"See you soon Levi." Farlen waved and clicked off disconnecting them both. Levi sighed and placed his tablet on the living room table and ran his hands through his hair. Farlen will be home in May and he needed to make sure his wedding ring was on and every trace of the brat was gone.

He could do that.

Get rid of the brat once he passed him. He would be out of his hair and Levi wouldn't have to deal with him ever again.

Everything would work out for him. It always did.

* * *

 _Monday_

* * *

Sunday came and went and it was already Monday. Eren ended up spending the night. They talked and Jean cooked. It reminded him how things were at the beginning before Eren turn physically/mentally abusive. He drove Jean to school and dropped him off in front. Jean was now at his locker getting books he needed for the day. Once he closed his locker, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Eren. His ex-boyfriend standing in the exact same spot as many times before and him staring at Jean with his vibrate green eyes sent so many memories and feelings back.

"Hey." Eren smirked and Jean swore he leaned in a bit closer.

"Hi." Jean blushed and look down instead of looking Eren in the eye.

"What are you doing after school today?"

"Oh-uh-the usual. Home and homework. Why?"

"I was wondering if I can come over later."

 _Fuck yes!_ "I would have to see." Jean smiled and for a minute he though he saw a flash of anger in Eren's eyes and then it quickly went away as it appeared.

"Alright. Let me know."

The two continued to converse among themselves without knowing a certain French teacher was watching them.

 _The fucking brat didn't get the message the first time._ Levi smirked. _I'll get him later._ With that Levi headed off to his first class. Eren and Jean parted ways and the chubby teen walked to his homeroom.

"Ooooohhhh Jean?!"

 _What the fuck?_ Jean thought and turned around and saw his advisor, Hanji. _Oh. Of course._ Jean rolled his eyes and stopped for his advisor.

"Yea?" Jean asked his advisor who was out of breath from trying to catch up with him.

"Wha! I'm really out of shape. I need to start working out more." Hanji panted and Jean just stared at his advisor wondering what she wanted with him. "So anyway! I need to talk to you! When are you free Jean?" Jean instantly grew nervous, wondering what she wanted to talk to him about. But he reluctantly sets up a time anyway.

"I can come during my third period."

"Excellent! I will write you a note too. See you then!" Jean smiles and nods and Hanji soon retreats back to her office. However, Jean couldn't erase the fear of what she specifically she wanted to talk about.

"Fuck!" It was few minutes before 3rd period and Eren was running late. It was nothing new really and he knew the teacher would be on his ass once he steps foot into the fucking classroom.

"Brat."

Eren sees Levi leaning against a set of lockers and he couldn't help roll his eyes. "Don't you have class _old_ man?"

"Free period. Shouldn't you be staying _away_ from Jean?"

Eren scoffed, "Shouldn't you be keeping tabs on the fat-ass?"

Levi narrowed his eyes, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said." Eren smirks. "You should probably ask him. See ya, _old_ man." Eren trudges off to his class.

Levi clenches his jaw all the while wanting to strangle the goddamn brat. He would have a talk with Jean later.

Jean takes a deep breath and knocks on Hanji's door.

"Come in!" Hanji chirped. Jean opened the door and smiles at Hanji.

"Sit down Jean!" Jean did so and made himself comfortable. Hanji leans forward her forearms on the desk and her hands pulled into a fist. "So how is everything Jean?"

"Fine." Jean answers feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Jean relax. I'm just telling you how proud I am of you improving your grades. At this rate, you'll be walking across the stage with the rest of your classmates." Jean perked up and the biggest smile that Hanji had ever seen appeared on Jeans face.

"T-thank you."

"Don't thank me. I didn't do anything. It was all you." Hanji smiles and then it disappeared quickly and was replaced with a thin line of her lips. "One more thing Jean."

"Yea?"

"Is there anything else you need to talk about? Something bothering you?" Hanji asks.

That's when Jean's face turned pale. "No." Straight and simple and that made Hanji sigh.

"I saw you and Eren talking today by the lockers. I know that Eren…can lose his temper sometimes…and I don't want you to be caught in the cross-fire Jean. You guys dated previously, correct?" Hanji asked.

Jean instantly relaxed, thinking it would be about Levi. "Yes. But he never hit me."

 _A lie._

Hanji stared at him."Ok. What about sex-"

"I have to go." Jean stood up abruptly. "I'm already late to class."

"Right." She hands him a written pass she wrote earlier. "Come by if you need anything."

"Yea." He leaves not wanting to have the bad memories of Eren resurface. Once the door was closed to Hanji's office, she shifts through papers.

"Poor kid." She sighs and goes back to her papers.

Jean strolls in Levi's classroom to tell him the good news but Levi was just sitting at the desk looking dead-panned at Jean.

"He-"

"Who have you been fucking?"

"What?"

"You fucking heard me."

Jean tried to play it off, "I don't know what you're talking about.

"Don't fucking lie!

"I'm not lying…I don't where you got the idea that I'm fucking someone else."

Levi stood up abruptly, "Then explain why babydick was all over you this morning! If you're lying to me, I'll fucking fail you right now.

 _Fuck._ Jean thought but quickly responded, "Is that what this is about? I told you I'm not fucking anyone else. And why do you care? Last time, I checked," Jean pointed between them. "You said this was not a relationship."

"…." Levi only stared at Jean, he didn't have an answer to that. He didn't know why he was getting upset over Jean after he stated their relationship status earlier. He sighs and decides to drop it. "Fuck it. Let's go." Levi grabs his bag and heads out the door with Jean right behind him.

The drive was silent to Levi's house. But as soon as they arrived and got inside Levi attacked Jean's mouth pushing him against the wall harshly. That turned Jean on more as they both started to tip off each other's clothes. Before Jean knew it, Levi was behind him pounding him into the floor.

It was a well-deserved fuck for both of them.

Jean cummed long ago while Levi still pounded him relatedly but heard Levi groan and released in him. He fell on top of Jean breathing hard and Jean just relaxed under him. As a while passed and both regained energy Levi got up stretching out his muscles.

"You're joining me brat?"

"Yea." Jean followed him to his bedroom and both took a shower together. Once the shower was over he went downstairs and automatically started cooking for Levi knowing secretly that Levi missed his cooking.

Once they got done eating, Jean decided to spend the night at Levi's home sending a quick text to his mother to let her know.

Jean woke up with a sensation on his neck and swat it away so he could go back to sleep. But the sensation came back.

"Wake up." It was Levi kissing his neck. "If you don't we'll be late."

Jean sighed, "Fine." Levi moved and Jean got up rubbing his eyes of sleep. On the corner of his bed was a folded pair of his clothes from last night. He guessed Levi must have washed them for him. He grabbed his clothes and got up and started getting dressed while Levi was at the dresser picking out his clothes for the day. Jean happened to look down and saw a corner of frame, he guessed, sticking out from under the bed. Jean blinks and picks it up and he sees a picture of a younger version of Levi with his arm around the shoulder of another male with brown hair.

Jean furrowed his brows, "The two looked happy."

"What are you doing?"

Jean jumps and turns to see Levi. "I saw this under the bed." He hands it to Levi. "Who is it?"

Levi stares at the photo wanting to beat himself up for leaving it out. "It's an old friend from college. Nothing really." He takes the picture from Jean and places it elsewhere. "Let's go."

"Oh alright." Jean didn't think much about it and followed Levi out to the car. They did their usual routine and Jean walked the rest of the way.

When Jean arrived home after Levi dropped him off, the house was dark and empty. It wasn't a surprise to him, because his mother was always working. Once he got settled, he went to his room and flopped down on the bed resting his eyes. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he groaned and grabbed it.

It was from Eren.

 **Eren:** What are you doing?

 **Jean:** Nothing.

 **Eren:** I'm coming over.

Excitement ran up Jean's spine.

 **Jean:** Ok.

It ended quickly just as it started. Jean put his phone elsewhere and decided to rest a bit before Eren arrived.

He kissed Eren passionately when he felt him go balls deep and fill him up. Eren groaned in his ear and laid on Jean.

"I miss you…" Eren muttered.

"What?" Jean asked.

Eren didn't say anything not believing the words that came out of his mouth. "Nothing. He kissed Jean's neck. "I gotta go." His eyes flicked to the clock. "It's late."

Jean wrapped his legs around Eren's waist to prevent him from leaving him. "Why don't you stay?" He tightened his legs. "Just for tonight."

Eren shook his head, "Gotta go." _Mikasa is waiting on me._ Eren thought as he finally got free from Jean. He put his clothes on and gave Jean another kiss before he left. Jean laid there in his bed. He was tired from his nightly activities and decided to head to bed.

* * *

 _Morning_

* * *

Jean's eyes shot open and he jumped out of bed and ran to hallway bathroom. He leaned over the toilet and threw up everything from last night until he was left heaving yellow bile. He sat back against the wall breathing heavily and his throat burned from the bile.

 _What is wrong with me?_

* * *

 **So tell me your thoughts all!**

 **What do you think is wrong with Jean?**

 **Leave Kudos/Comments/Reviews!**

 **Aly is out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**What's up Ladies and Gents! Sorry, but this summer is packed as well, so I will try my best in updating every two weeks if I can!**

 **So yea! Enjoy Chapter 14! :D**

* * *

Jean rested on the cold floor of the bathroom. His skin was hot, and he was feeling dizzy from the vomiting earlier.

"What is wrong with me?" Jean muttered to himself.

He thought back over last night. _Did I eat something bad_? Nothing was out of the ordinary for him. So he couldn't pinpoint what the hell was wrong. "I'll give it a few days…if it doesn't let up, then I'll go to the doctor." Jean stood up shakily but became nauseous again and bent over the toilet to throw up nothing but yellow bile.

He hoped this would pass soon.

* * *

 _School_

* * *

Worst.

Mistake.

Of his life.

Jean was completely out of it. He was dizzy and couldn't concentrate on his work at all. He felt like he could close his eyes and sleep forever. His eyelids grew heavy by the minute and then he fell asleep.

"Kiersten!" Levi snapped, and Jean shot up. "Is my class boring you?"

"No Le-I mean sir," Jean almost let that slip, and he knew Levi noticed it. The older man only narrowed his eyes at Jean. He figured something was up due to the brat looking pale.

"Don't let it happen again." The threat was there; Jean was evident about that. The other students only caught it as a teacher getting onto his student.

"Yes, sir." Levi turned back to the rest of the class, and Jean tried his best to pay attention…and swallow his puke that was threatening to rise.

* * *

 _Lunch_

* * *

Jean sat in the back of the cafeteria.

Alone.

He sighed and looked at his lunch.

He could puke right there.

He pushed the tray away and laid his head on the table blocking out everyone and everything around him. He succeeded and could feel himself falling asleep…

"Hey." Jean turned his head to see Eren sitting next to him. Jean sat up glancing at the table where Marco and the group usually sat and spotted Mikasa sitting there with the others.

"Hey," Jean said.

"What's up?"

"Not feeling well," Jean said and looked at Eren, who was looking at him skeptically.

"You're pale as fuck." Jean rolled his eyes. "Why did you even come if you're not feeling well?"

Jean shrugged, "Thought it would pass." It's because of Levi and that video.

"Are you still able to hook up tonight?"

Really?

Jean only blinked at Eren and grabbed his tray to stand up. But Eren grabbed his wrist and forced him to sit back down. "Let go Eren."

"You didn't answer my question." The old Eren started to resurface, and Jean knew at that moment that he made a mistake.

"I don't have to answer you." Jean tried to yank his wrist back, but Eren only gripped it tighter. "Let go." Jean harshly whispered not wanting to make a scene.

"Or what-?" The bell sounded signaling that lunch was over. That's when Jean yanked his wrist back leaving his tray and quickly walking to the door to get out the cafeteria.

He was stupid.

For inviting Eren back into his life. He knew the risks, but he took them so that he wouldn't feel lonely. He pushed it aside and made his way to third period.

* * *

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Levi asked as they both walked to his car.

"Just not feeling well." Jean shrugged. He wasn't in the mood for Levi today.

Seriously he wasn't.

All he wanted to do was go home and figure out what the hell was wrong with him. Levi didn't say anything but only unlocked the doors for them to get in. Unfortunately for Jean, just as he opened the door, he started to feel dizzy, and before he could stop himself, he upchucked in Levi's car.

"Oi! What the fuck?!"

* * *

The car smelled like straight puke. Levi was pissed off, and Jean knew it. He felt bad, but he couldn't hold it back.

"Levi-"

"No."

"But-"

"Shut up."

"I'm Sorry."

Levi rolled his eyes and pulled into Jean's driveway. "Get out." Jean grabbed his bag and got out the car. As soon as he closed the car door, Levi sped off not even making sure if Jean got in safely or not. Jean sighed, no telling when he would hear from Levi again. He went inside and tried to make him something to eat but just the smell of food made him want to puke. He gave up and went to his room falling on his bed.

Should I go to the doctor? Something could be wrong with him as he rarely got sick before. After debating it for a while, he finally decided to make an appointment.

He grabbed his phone and dialed the number. It ranged for a few moments until a women picked up. "Rose Clinic. This is _. How may I help you today?"

"I would like to make an appointment."

* * *

 **xD YAS I sure did end it there! Hahahaha Ikr I'm evil! xD**

 **Anyway I wanted to give my loyal readers a chapter to hold them over until I get the longer chapter out which will be sometime this coming week!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it and leave a comment/review!**

 **Aly J is out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I realized that I left a blank space for a name in the other chapter. Oh well…I'll correct it later!**

 **Anyway sorry for the delay xD been real busy!**

 **Sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes, I'm very tired!**

 **Here is Chapter 15**

 **~ Aly J out**

* * *

 **Jean:** Won't be at school today.

A taxi stopped in front of Jean's home just as he shoved his phone in his pocket. Making sure the door was locked he walked to the taxi and got in.

"Where to?" The cab driver made eye contact with Jean in the rearview mirror.

"Rose Clinic." The driver look at Jean skeptically but shrugged his shoulders and started to drive. Jean relaxed against the seat and fished his phone out his pocket when he felt it vibrate.

 **Levi:** Why not.

 **Jean:** Mom is sick.

 **Levi:** Fine brat.

Jean rolled his eyes and looked out the window at the passing buildings. Twenty minutes later Jean arrived at the clinic and gave the driver $15. He got out and made his way inside to find a few people in the waiting room and a secretary at the check in desk.

Jean approached the desk, "Hi. I'm here to check in."

The women glanced up at the Jean. "Name?"

"Jean Kirstein."

"Is this your first time here?"

"No."

After a few clicks, the secretary found Jean's profile. "The nurse will be with you soon."

"Ok." Jean went to sit in the corner of the room. He wondered what could be wrong with him? Could it be an STD? Jean started to feel nauseous again as all the worst possible things began to run through his mind.

He was so lost in thought he didn't notice his name being called.

"Jean!" Jean snapped up and saw the nurse standing with the door open. He got up and apologized. Before he was assigned a room, the nurse took his weight and told him how he much he gained since he was here last.

That made Jean even more anxious.

The nurse directed Jean to a room, "The doctor will be there soon." Jean thanked her and waited.

The door opened, and a handsome man with raven black hair, tanned skin, and crimson eyes walked into the room. Jean was mesmerized by the man, and he felt his face heat up when he saw him glance up from his clipboard to look at Jean. He smiled at the teen showing his beautiful pearly whites.

 _Oh God…_ Jean thought.

"Hello, Jean." He held his hand out. "I'm Dr. Naraku Hamasaki. But Naraku is just fine." Jean took the man's hand and shook it.

"Hi. I'm Jean." He said absentmindedly.

Naraku chuckled, "I know."

"Right." Jean blushed. "Sorry."

The man smiled, "No need to apologize." He grabbed a chair and sat down. "Now why don't you tell me what's wrong."

"I-I been feeling nauseous, dizzy, and vomiting a lot. It's not an STD is it?" Jean asked worriedly.

Naraku leaned back in the chair. "Have you been having unprotected sex?" Jean blushed harder than before. "I'll take that as a yes." The doctor noted that in Jean's file. "We would have to test for all possible STDs and another test also."

"What's the other test?" Jean asked and saw Naraku put his pen down,

"Jean, are you familiar with male pregnancies?"

Jean looked at Naraku like he grew another head. "What?"

Jean, male pregnancies are men who are or can become pregnant. It has existed for centuries. However, it's rare in the world, and only 1 in 5 men can become pregnant. But, in this case, because of the symptoms you described, it may be possible that you may be or can become pregnant."

The color drained from Jean's face, and he was feeling sick to his stomach again, "I-don't…it's not possible."

"It's rare but possible."

"How would I-"

"Give birth? Simple. A caesarean section or a C-section surgery where we make one or more incisions through your abdomen and uterus to deliver the child."

"I don't have a uterus." Jean huffed.

"Your body will make a temporary one, and once the baby is delivered, your body will repair itself and the uterus will disappear." Jean just stared at the doctor still in disbelief that there was a possibility that he could be pregnant. Most importantly…how would he tell Eren or Levi?

"Now." Naraku got up and pulled a cup and a cotton swab out the drawer. "Let's run a few tests, shall we?"

* * *

Jean stared at the floor. He's been sitting here for a while, and it was 2 pm.

He was batshit nervous.

It could be anything and all because he was stupid. How would his life go if he got an STD or worst pregnant? He heard the door opened, and Naraku walked in and sat at his desk.

"Sorry about the wait. I had a few patients and had to handle that. So let's look at the results." He opened the folder. "You tested negative for all possible STDs."

Jean instantly relaxed.

"But you're pregnant."

Jean thought he was going to faint.

"Shit…" Jean muttered and wrapped his arms around himself. _What the hell am I going to do?_

"Jean, I know this is a lot to take in but maybe you should first start by telling the child's father."

Jean only bit his lip and looked at the floor.

"You do know who the father is, correct?" One distressed look from Jean gave Naraku his answer. He cleared his throat, "There are other options Jean. Adoption, open or close your choice, or an Abor-"

"No. Not that." He didn't know what he would do, but abortion was not it. "How many months?"

"Just one month. I want you to go home and think about this." Naraku grabbed a small card from his pocket and handed it to Jean. "I want you to call me when you make your choice and if you need anything. Ok?"

"Yea." His mind was a million of miles away. He got up and said bye to Naraku and left the office clutching the card in his fist. He called a taxi; it arrived, he got in and gave directions to the driver. He rested against the seat, debating if he wanted to text Eren or Levi. He tossed the idea until he made his final decision. The taxi arrived, and he paid the driver going inside his home and straight to his room. He laid on his bed and curled in on himself.

I' _m pregnant…_

 _How am I going to tell mom?_

 _Do I want to give this baby up?_

 _I don't even know if Levi or Eren is the dad…._

Thought after thought crossed his mind and before he knew it was 8:00 at night and he haven't had anything to eat since that morning. He went downstairs and made a simple sandwich hoping it wouldn't upset his stomach. He went back upstairs and noticed his phone vibrated. He looked at the messages.

 **Eren** : We fucking or no?

 **Levi** : Skip again and I'll send out that video.

Jean closed his eyes and inhaled deeply and exhaled. The stress was building from Levi to Eren to the small life growing inside him. The baby wasn't to blame…he knew that much. It was all him and his stupid actions, and now he had to pay the price. He didn't reply to either Eren or Levi but instead ate his sandwich and thought more about _his_ child. He glanced at the clock and it was now 9:30 pm and right beside it was the card Naraku gave him earlier today. He grabbed it and saw his cell phone number. He got his phone and dialed the number. After what seemed forever to Jean he answered.

"Naraku speaking."

"It's Jean."

"Hello, Jean. You made your decision?"

"Yea. I want to keep my baby."

* * *

 **Yas I fucking did put Naraku in here! I ran out of characters! xD**

 **Anyway, did you like the chapter?**

 **Please leave Kudos/Comments/Reviews!**

 **Goodnight ya'll!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Lovelies! Sorry I've been MIA for a while. I had Resident Assistant training along with welcome week for freshman and classes starting again. So sorry again loves!**

 **So here is Chapter 16!**

 **Please leaves Kudos/Comments/Reviews!**

 **Thanks loves! :D**

* * *

 **"I want to keep my baby."** Jean knew this decision would change his life forever.

" **You made the right choice Jean,"** Naraku replied.

 **"W-what do I do now?"** He was lost. What was his next step? How was he going to tell his mom or even Eren or Levi?

" **You might want to tell your parents and the fath-"** Naraku stopped knowing Jean didn't even know himself who was the father.

 **"I-I don't know If I can…."**

 **"You need to tell her. You can't hide nine months of pregnancy and expect her to be excited when you give birth."** Naraku had a point. They both knew it. Jean just wasn't sure he could pull it off or not.

 **"But how can I tell who the father is?"**

 **"We'll wait until the child is born and take a blood sample and test it with the possible fathers. Now I need you to call the clinic tomorrow and schedule an ultrasound. Ok?"**

 **"Yeah ok."**

 **"Call me anytime. Alright, Jean?** "

 **"Ok."**

The call ended, and Jean fell back on his bed.

 **'She's going to be so disappointed in me. And I don't want to even to think about Eren and Levi.'** Jean jumped when he heard the front door shut. He got off his bed and went to lean over the railing of the staircase spotting his mom sitting her bag on the counter and yawning. **'I guess this is a better time than ever.'** He sent a silent prayer as he walked down the stairs. "Hey, mom." Jean sat at the counter.

"Oh, Jean." She sat her drink down. "Was school good today?"

"I didn't go to school today." That made his mom look up from her tea to stare at her son.

"What do you mean?"

"I skipped out."

His mother sighed, "Why Jean?"

"Because I was sick…well kind of."

"Jean." Jean whined at the iciness of his mother's voice. It was always sweet and leveled. He couldn't count the times she raised her voice. "Tell me what's wrong."

Jean bit his lip and averted his eyes away from his mother. He just couldn't even look her in the eye. He wouldn't. "I-I'm sorry mom. But I went to the doctor today because I've been throwing up and not feeling well. After a few tests, I had found out that I was..," His throat went dry, and he swallowed a couple of times before he could even say the word. _"I'm pregnant."_ There was an eerie silence between them as his mother just stared at him.

Then there was laughter.

His mother was laughing like all this was a big joke.

"Jean-bo! Men cannot get pregnant! Now tell me what the real problem is."

"Mom I'm serious. I got a test, and it proved that I was."

There was silence again.

"If you're _'pregnant'_ then how many months are you?"

"1 month."

"Who is the father?"

Jean stayed silent.

"You do know who the father is, right Jean?"

"No mom…But-"

"Get out."

Jean blinked. Did his mom just kick him out? "Mom…"

"Just go. Pack what you can and leave."

That was it.

His mom couldn't even look him in the face while Jean just stood there like a statue. He was in disbelief. What felt like an eternity, Jean was finally able to move. Before he went upstairs, he turned one last time, "I guess I'll see you later mom?"

There was no reply.

As soon as he got in his room, he grabbed a duffle and stuffed what he could in it.

 _Don't cry._

He tried.

But failed miserably as his cheeks and shirt became wet with tears. He didn't want to leave. He thought his mom wouldn't react the way she did tonight. He was wrong though and here he was packing his stuff up. He had no idea where the hell he was going to go. He wiped his face with his sleeve and grabbed his phone and bag. When he went downstairs, his mom was nowhere to be seen. She didn't even want to say goodbye to him. He took a shuddering breath and made his way to the front door. "Bye, mom…" He whispered and left.

It was dark, and the wind was blowing hard. It felt like a storm was coming soon. Jean gripped his phone. Who was he going to call? Eren?

Hell no.

Levi?

Fuck no.

He only had two options. He hoped to God he would answer. He dialed the number and waited.

 **"What do you want?"**

 **"Marco…I need your help."** He sounded desperate.

 **"…."**

 **"Marco please-"**

 **"No."**

Jean felt his eyes watering. **"Please I-"**

 **"I'm not helping a liar. Don't ever call me again."** Jean felt so stupid. He tried…but there was one more option. He dialed Naraku's number, and it ranged. Jean silently prayed that he would answer.

 **"Naraku speaking."**

 **"Naraku…"** Jean's voice cracked.

 **"Jean? Is something wrong?"**

 **"She kicked me out….my…I have nowhere to go."**

 **"Where are you?"**

 **"Still outside my house."**

 **"Give me your address and I'll be there as soon as I can."**

Jean did so and thanked Naraku many times before hanging up. He sat down on the steps of his house and pulled his knees to his chest laying his face in his arms as he waited for Naraku.

* * *

Naraku arrived to find the teen sitting on the steps of his home. He got out sporting gym shorts and a white t-shirt as he approached him.

"Jean?" Jean looked up. The kid looked horrible as red streaks ran down his cheeks and his eyes were bloodshot red.

"Hey." Jean sniffled.

Naraku smiled weakly and held his hand out to the teen, "Let's go." Jean grabbed his hand and got off the ground. He grabbed his bag and walked with the older man. Once they got in the car, Naraku drove off.

"Thank you again."

"Don't apologize. Just rest and we'll figure out the rest later."

"Ok." Jean closed his eyes and he was out.

* * *

Naraku's Home

* * *

"Jean?" Naraku shook the teen's shoulder. "We're here." Jean's eyes fluttered open to a one story home. He blinked a couple of times.

 _This IS not Naraku's home._ He was expecting something huge and spectacular. Like Levi's or Eren's home. "This is it?"

Naraku smirked, "Did you expect something different?"

"Well…" Jean blushed. "Since you're a doctor and all. I was expecting something…larger…I guess."

Naraku only chuckled at Jean. "I'm not a materialistic person. I love my job. That's enough isn't it?"

Jean shrugged and got out the car to follow Naraku. When he opened the door, Jean wasn't greeted with the maids or anything. Naraku just put his keys on the table and went into the kitchen. Jean followed glancing around at the simple home. There was a living room with a couch, armchair, and a flat screen t.v that was hanging on the wall. He went into the kitchen. It was nice but still simple nothing like Levi's or Eren's.

"Are you thirsty? Hungry?" Naraku asked as he opened the fridge to get a jug of tea out. Jean shook his head no. He was tired, and the food was the last thing on his mind. Naraku frowned and grabbed a banana off the counter and handed it to Jean. "You're eating for two now. Remember that."

"Fine." Jean grabbed the banana. Naraku didn't leave until he saw that the banana was gone.

"Good." Naraku smiled. "Let me show you where you'll be sleeping." Naraku guided the teen to a spare room. He flipped the switch on, "I know it's not much, but it's something." The room was a bit smaller than Jeans, but it had a bathroom and a small t.v. to keep him entertained. Jean placed his bags on the bed and sat down.

"Thanks for everything."

Naraku smiled and went to kneel in front of Jean. "It's no problem. You can stay here as long as you want.

Jean had the strongest urge to kiss Naraku.

He wanted to.

Hell. Why not?

Naraku stood up and made his way back to the door. "Good night Jean." Naraku left closing the door behind him.

 _Fuck._

* * *

 **Hey loves! Happy early Labor Day!**

 **So I am super sorry that I haven't update…life is so crazy! It's my senior year in college so that itself adds pressure! xD Wish me luck guys!**

 **But because I suck at updating! You all will get a new chapter sometime today!**

 **Alright guys! See ya!**

 **~ Aly J is out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey ladies and gents! Hope you guys are doing well!**

 **Well Go Figure is coming to close and it will be drama, drama, and more drama! Hope you guys enjoys!**

 **Here's Chapter 17!**

 **~ Aly J out ~**

* * *

Why didn't I kiss him?

There Jean was beating himself up over not taking the chance kiss Naraku. His life was falling apart, and all he wanted was to feel needed even if it lasted thirty minutes.

He wanted to.

He needed to.

But he didn't have the guts to.

What if he got rejected or worst…put out? Then he wouldn't have any choice but to go back to Eren or Levi. And if he just randomly walked in his room in the middle of the night he's sure Naraku wouldn't be the happiest person in the world at that moment. Jean sighed and gave up. He wasn't even sure if Naraku was attracted to him or men in general. He looked down at himself and slightly cringed, he highly _doubts_ Naraku would be attracted to him. He was fit, tall, and handsome and Jean was the opposite of that. He groaned and turned over and went to sleep eventually.

* * *

 _Morning_

* * *

Jean's eyes fluttered open when he felt his phone vibrate under him. His hand went under the cover and grabbed his phone going to the text message.

 **Levi:** Where are you?

 **Jean:** Sick. It was a lie. But anything to get Levi off his back for a while.

 **Levi:** You've been sick a lot lately. Are you lying to me? Because if you are then I promise everyone in the damn school will know how much you like to be on your knees.

 **Jean:** I'm not. I promise.

Levi didn't respond for a while making Jean nervous. He nearly jumped in anticipation when he got another text.

 **Levi:** Be at school tomorrow.

 **Jean:** I will.

Jean sighed. He was ready for this to be done. He was ready to be done with Eren and Levi. There was a knock at the door and then Naraku entered dressed in his doctor's coat with his badge attached. "Good Morning. Are you feeling well? Any morning sickness?"

"Hi and yea I'm feeling well. No morning sickness…well not yet anyway." Jean explained and Naraku sat next to him and felt his forehead.

"No fever. That's good. I have breakfast for you in the kitchen. And feel free to anything in there when you get hungry later. Ok, Jean?"

"Ok. Did you sleep well Naraku?"

"I did actually. Best sleep I had in ages." Naraku smiled. "Also, I'll be home late, about eight tonight, and we can talk more then." Jean nodded and watched as Naraku made his exit. He didn't want the older man to leave, he likes his presence so much.

"Ok see you later."

"Bye Jean." Once he had the energy he went to the kitchen for breakfast that Naraku made him. There was fruit, two pancakes, an omelet, and orange juice. While he was eating, he received another text, but this time from Eren.

 **Eren:** We fucking tonight?

Jean frowned. At least Levi asked where he was.

 **Jean:** No. Not tonight.

 **Eren:** What? Why?

 **Jean:** Not in the mood, Eren.

 **Eren** : Whatever fatass.

The words hurt Jean that was a no brainer but he just rolled his eyes and placed his phone elsewhere and continued eating his breakfast.

* * *

Levi had a scowl on his face scaring all the students and some teachers as he walked down the hallway to his homeroom. It's not like he missed the brat…just the sex. That was all.

At least Levi hoped so.

He could easily have stopped fucking the teen if he wanted to. Hell, he could stop now if he wanted to.

But could he really?

Could he really give up seeing Jean vulnerable under him and hearing him moan in pleasure?

Could he?

There was a possibility of continuing the affair without Farlen knowing….and then he could have both. Farlen couldn't stay away from him, even when they broke up in college he always found a way back to Levi. That's how much of a hold he had on Farlen. He scoffed and threw the idea aside and made his way to his classroom. The room was filled with his students except for Jean's seat and that made him even frown harder. He was going to make sure these kids were miserable today.

"Pop quiz." He smirked.

* * *

"I'll see you later Mikasa." He gave a quick kiss on his girlfriend's lips (A/N: I know Eren is a low down dirty human being that deserves to die :P).

"Alright. Love you Eren."

"Love you too Mikasa."

They both parted ways, and Eren made his way to his homeroom. He glanced at his phone and noticed no reply from Jean after that remark. All he wanted was a fuck and Jean wasn't even down for it. Yea he could fuck Mikasa and get his dick wet, but Jean's tight ass was more pleasurable, though. A body collided with Eren making him drop his books.

"Oi! What the fuck-"

When blue eyes looked up at him, he stopped mid-sentence and look at the blond boy. _I remember him…_

"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and- "

"It's ok dude," Eren smirked. _New bait_. He extended his hand out to help Armin up he even picked up his and Armin's books that he dropped. "Here." He gave the books to Armin.

"T-thanks."

"Your name is Armin right?"

"Yea. And your Eren right? I saw you and Jean together a lot. Well -um- I use to." Armin started twirling his hair with his index finger.

"We're not together. But I saw you and Marco together…are you guys?"

Armin shook his head, "He broke it off with me."

 _Reel it in Eren_. "Didn't know that. Hey, are you doing anything tonight? Want to hang? I could come over." He saw the blush crept on Armin's cheeks.

"Sure. Do you need my number?"

"Yeah."

Armin scribbled his number down on some scratch paper and handed it to Eren. "Great. I'll text you tonight."

"Ok. N-nice to meet you Eren."

"Same."

The two departed ways both late to their homeroom. Eren Just got himself a new _fucktoy._

* * *

Jean was transfixed on the many channels Naraku had. He was watching movie after movie and show after show. He was content and comfortable, and the child inside him wasn't causing any trouble.

Even though the t.v. took his mind off some things, in the back of his mind, he still wondered how he was going to tell Levi or Eren that he was pregnant. More importantly that he could be pregnant with either one of their child.

 _I hope its Levis._

He had a hope that maybe the baby would bring them closer and they could live and raise the child together. He hoped it worked out that way. He just… didn't want to be alone or raise the child alone like his mom did with him. He sighed and turned the t.v off. He was tired, stressed, and just wanted to sleep. He got comfortable on Naraku's couch and went to sleep.

* * *

Naraku sighed as he slides his card to clock out for the night. He was tired, and he was two hours late then what he told Jean. He felt bad leaving Jean alone for so long.

"Naraku."

 _Fuck._ Naraku put on a fake smile and turned to see Sesshomaru, one of the other doctors in the clinic. He didn't particularly hate Sesshomaru…. he just really really really disliked him. He had this superior attitude and aura that Naraku found annoying.

"Sesshomaru." Naraku greeted. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Getting off late aren't you?"

"Seems that way. It only happens when other _employees_ don't handle their _responsibilities_."

Sesshomaru smirked, "Naraku if I didn't know better I'd say that was directed at me."

Naraku rolled his eyes, "I need to go." He turned to leave, but Sesshomaru refused to leave him alone.

"Why are you in such a rush? There is no one there in that _empty_ home."

"Goodnight Sesshomaru." The tone changed in Naraku's voice making it well known that Sesshomaru struck a nerve.

"Same to you Naraku." By that time Naraku was nearly out the door but he could feel Sesshomaru's eyes staring a hole in his back. When he got in his car, he was fuming. He hated letting that asshole have the audacity to get under his skin. He swore ever since he turned Sesshomaru down when he first started working at the clinic; the man gave him hell every day. He shook his head and pulled off onto the highway heading home.

* * *

When Naraku made it home, he noticed the den's lamp was on.

 _Is Jean still awake this late?_

He unlocked the door and placed the keys on the table. He hanged his jacket on the hook and glanced around the corner at the teen. He was cuddled up in a blanket fast asleep on the couch.

 _Cute_ … Naraku concluded, but he wanted to kick himself. He could not think of his patient in that way. It went against his morals and the regulations for anyone in his field. He shook Jean's shoulder until he looked up at Naraku. Jean smiled making Naraku's heart skip a beat.

"Hey…" Jean glanced at his phone. "Shit I was knocked out. Sorry for sleeping on your couch."

Naraku shook his head, "It's fine. You slept well?"

"Yea. Just tired I guess."

Naraku smiled, "Are you hungry? I can whip something up." Jean's stomach growled in return and Naraku laughed. "I guess that's a yes."

Jean rubbed his head sheepishly, "Thanks. Do you mind if I help you? I love to cook."

Naraku smiled, "I don't mind." Naraku stood and stretched. "Pasta ok?"

"Yea that's fine." Jean followed Naraku into the kitchen. The older man handed Jean the pasta and a drainer. "Go ahead and wash and drain the Pasta I'll cut the tomatoes and spinach up."

"Alright." Jean did just that taking his time and humming to himself. Cooking brought so much relief to him, and that was why he loved it so much. He was so preoccupied that he didn't feel Naraka's presence behind him.

"Having fun hm?"

Jean jumped, "Jeez you scared me."

"Sorry. You about done?"

"Yea." Naraku reached around Jean to grab the drainer their hands brushing against each other sending a spark through each of the men. Naraku brushed it off and went back to the counter to get the pot of water boiling.

Jean felt it, but he wondered if Naraku felt it too? He bit his lip and went behind Naraku. "Do you need help?" It was barely above a whisper, but Naraku heard it.

"It's ok Jean."

Why not take the chance? "Are you sure?" Jean wrapped his arms around Naraku's waist, and he put his face against the older man's back. "I can help you."

Naraku already stopped what he was doing once he felt Jean's arms wrap around him. The thing was…it felt good. Shit when the last time he had someone this close to him? He took a deep breath to calm his hormones down and turned around in Jean's arms. "Jean I can't do this."

"Why not?" Jean pleaded. He stood up on his tippy toes to kiss Naraku's neck.

Naraku's eyes were shut, and his brows were furrowed as he tried to concentrate. "My job…I can't."

Jean stopped much to Naraku's displeasure. He cocked his head to the side, "I promise I won't tell Naraku…" He reached up again and kiss Naraku on the lips.

That did it for Naraku.

* * *

Eren smirked to himself as he knocks on Armin's front door. Armin answered smiling gently when he saw it was Eren.

"Hey, Eren. Come in." He stepped to the side and glanced around. It was simple nothing like Eren's home…it almost felt homey.

"So no parents tonight or?"

"Ah it's only my grandpa and I and he's already asleep."

"Oh yeah?" This was going to be easier than he thought. "Then let's get started on the movie then."

"Yea ok. Sounds good." Armin led Eren to the den and directed him to the movie shelf. "Pick whatever you want Eren."

"Alright." Eren looked through the movies trying to find something to set the mood. He found one and handed it to Armin to pop in the DVD player. Once Armin pushed play on the remote both boys relaxed against the couch, but Eren scooted closer to Armin. The movie played on, and Armin periodically stole glances at Eren. He thought he was incredibly handsome. Once the movie was over, Eren decided to make his move. He scooted closer to Armin than before and wrapped his arm around the smaller male. He whispered in Armin's ear, "Why don't we fuck? Your grandpa is sleeping, and he won't even know." Armin blushed ten shades of red and swallowed nervously.

"Uh – I…don't know."

"Oh come on." Eren pressed. "I'll make you feel good. Way better than freckles."

"Eren. I don't think it's a good idea."

Eren furrowed his brows and closed the space between Armin and him. He would have to take a different approach, one he used with Jean numerous of times. "Look, you aren't that attractive. But I'm unlike other people…. _I_ like you and if you have sex with me…I'll make sure I'll keep liking you. Alright?"

Armin chewed his lip. Was he that unattractive? He guessed that explained his lack of boyfriends. Besides Marco there was no one else that was physically attracted to him. "Ok."

Eren smirked and grabbed Armin's chin and moved his face to kiss him on the lips.

 _He had a new fucktoy._

* * *

Naraku shuddered and went boneless on top of the teen. Both were breathing heavily from their afterglow.

Jean kissed Naraku's neck and murmured, "You're heavy." Naraku slyly smiled and rolled off Jean only to have the teen snuggle into his chest. It was well off into the morning hours and the sun was already coming up.

"Don't you have to get ready for work?" Jean whispered while drawing circles in Naraku's chest.

"I'm taking the day off."

"Oh? Why?"

Naraku cast his half-lidded eyes down at Jean, "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to spend time with you."

Jean blushed, "I would like that Naraku." He leaned up to give Naraku a quick kiss on the lips but it turned passionate quickly where Naraku was on top of Jean once again and Jean's legs were wrapped around the older man's waist.

"Another round naughty boy?" Jean shuddered against Naraku when he whispered into his ear. He bucked against him answering Naraku's question. Naraku smirked again and kissed the teen once more.

* * *

Levi gripped his phone; he texted Jean an hour ago and no reply. He wanted a response or something at least. He threatens him with the video, and usually that worked, last night was evidence, but to not have him text him for a ride was unusual. After debating, he decided to call the teen.

It rang and rang and rang until finally, it went to voicemail. Levi frowned and slammed his phone face down. "That goddamn brat!" He was breathing heavily he never had anyone make him this angry before not even Farlen. It wasn't the fact that Jean wasn't answering it was the fact that he was being ignored and he was never ignored.

 _Ever._

He took a deep breath and collected his emotions. He was going to find the brat and show him who was in charge.

"Oh! _Oh_ …Naraku" Naraku hit Jean's prostate, and Jean came right there against Naraku's stomach. Naraku grunted as came closer to his climax. He just needed to hear Jean's moans…just one and that would do it for him. As if on cue, Jean let out a throaty moan, and that's when Naraku lost it, cummed, and fell against the teen once more.

"Damn," Naraku said and kissed Jean's neck. He pulled out of Jean and went to sit on the edge of the bed. He cracked is neck in the process. "I'm going to shower."

"Ok. I'll take mine after you."

Naraku nodded and grabbed a towel and made his way to the bathroom. Jean snuggled back into the covers trying to get a quick nap before Naraku came back. But his phone vibrated preventing him from so. He groaned and grabbed it seeing that he missed a call from Levi and his heart dropped. _Shit._ He totally forgot about today, and he didn't want to leave Naraku after he took the entire day off for him. _Fuck._ Levi would just have to suffer. He threatens him tons of times about the video but never sent it out for others to see. So was it just an empty threat just to get Jean to do what he wanted? He sighed and decided to turn off his phone; he was in too good of a mood to deal with Levi.

"Jean! You can go in now. I'm going to make breakfast."

"Alright." Jean placed his phone back on the nightstand and made his way into the bathroom.

* * *

 _He should be here._ Levi stalked down the hallway his mind on Jean when he entered the classroom, and he wasn't there in his seat. He missed three days of school. _Where in the hell is he?_

He would just have to pay Jean a visit.

* * *

"Have you told anyone about your pregnancy?" Jean almost choked on his waffle when Naraku asked him that question. He started picking at his food

Just my mom and you…." He sighed. Levi would be furious and probably fail him, and Eren would just stop talking to him altogether. No way he would be a dad.

"You're going to have to at some point."

"I know…" Jean munched more on his waffle. He could tell them both at school tomorrow…but …how would that turnout? He wanted to switch the subject, but Naraku just wasn't letting up.

"Who are they?" Naraku asked, and Jean snapped his eyes up at the older man. I mean what he could hide if they already fucked.

"My abusive ex...and my teacher." He couldn't look at Naraku in the eyes, but he felt the older man staring him.

"Jean what-?"

"I know it was stupid. But I needed to pass, and he offered to help me and stuff just happened. Then my boyfriend broke up with me, and I depended on him, and he promised to love me, and I believed him even though deep down I knew he was using me. Then I started fucking both of them and I just…made a mistake." Tears were falling Jean's cheeks. He was so ashamed and wouldn't be surprised if Naraku asked him to leave.

"I'm not judging you Jean." He touched Jean's hand. "Look at me." Jean glanced up. "It's in the past. Let it go and move on. The best thing to do is tell them and see what happens from there."

"Yea." Curiosity rose in Jean. "Have you ever had someone?" Suddenly the mood changed in the room. Naraku only stared at the teen.

He finally answered, "I did. But he died a year ago."

Shit. Jean needed to change the subject…NOW. "I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about it."

There was a smile, "Thank you." Naraku got up, the awkwardness was gone, and he stretched. "I'm going running. Do you want to join me?"

Jean looked at Naraku like he grew ten heads, "Uh-I don't run or exercise for that matter." Naraku chuckled and went behind Jean to rub his shoulders. "How about a walk then?"

Jean rolled his eyes but bent his head back to look up at Naraku. "Or how about we do another form of exercise."

Naraku arched his eyebrow, "My naughty boy didn't get enough last night or this morning?"

Jean bit his lip, "No…" Jean pouted and looked up at hopefully but only saw a sly smile.

"You can wait after my run."

"But-" Naraku kissed Jean on the lips.

"I'm going change, and I'll bring lunch back too."

"OK," Jean said and made his way to wash the dishes. He heard some shuffling and the front door close just as put the dishes away. He yawned and decided to get some rest before Naraku's return.

* * *

He got an hour in before his eyes opened from the knocking on the door. He blinked, gaining his composure, before walking to the door. I wonder who it is. It might be for Naraku. Once he opened the door, there was a man, taller than Jean with silver hair and almond eyes. The guy was handsome, but Jean still wondered who the man was and why he was on Naraku's doorstep. The skeptical look on the older man's face told Jean the man was thinking the same thing.

"Uh-who are-?"

"Where is Naraku?"

Jean was taken aback by the man's bluntness but pushed it aside. "He went for a run. He'll be back soon."

"Well then…I'll wait for him."

"I don't think-" The man was already inside before Jean could finish his sentence. Jean closed the door and heard the man in the kitchen. He peeked his head around the corner and saw the man place a bag on the table. The man eyes flicked to Jean, and the teen felt apprehension run through his body.

"I came to see Naraku because he called in today. I brought him lunch but I did not expect to see a _child_." The man narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here?" He challenged walking over to Jean. "How are old are you?" The tall man looked down at Jean with his nose.

Jean swallowed, the guy was intimidating, but he refused to rat out Naraku. "I'm 19." Jean lied, and he saw the man's eyebrow arched. "And it's none of your business why I'm here." He could tell he pissed Sesshomaru off when he narrowed his eyes once more. He started to step closer to Jean until he backs him up against the wall.

"I suggest you tell me the truth."

"I don't have to tell you anything." The aura changed, and Jean felt apprehension creep up his spine, but he refused to show it to the asshole standing in front of him.

"I'll ask you-"

"Jean!" Both males heard the door shut and rustling of bags. "I have lunch-" Naraku stopped mid-sentenced when he saw his damn co-worker standing in his kitchen. "Sesshomaru? What the hell are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and backed away from Jean straightening his invisible wrinkles on his clothes, "You called in sick today. So I decided to stop by."

Naraku only sighed, "I do not need you checking up on me. Please leave. NOW." Sesshomaru wasn't taken aback by Naraku's tone; he only smirked as if entertained by it all.

"If you say so. But I would like to talk to you outside." Naraku only rolled his eyes but nodded his head and placed the bags on the counter before following Sesshomaru out.

Once the door was shut, Naraku turned around to glare at Sesshomaru. "Why the hell are you here? IN my home."

Sesshomaru only smiled, "That _child_ let me in." Sesshomaru's smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown. "So who is he? He does look young Naraku… surely you wouldn't stoop that low."

"That is none of your business."

"Oh? If he's your patient, then it is every right my _business_. I can easily find out Naraku…I have my ways…."

Naraku clenches his jaw if Sesshomaru found out and reported him then that was it. He would lose his license and his job. "He's not my patient." Naraku said it with as much sternness as he could but once again Sesshomaru only smiled.

"Fine. Just know I will be watching you _carefully_. Goodbye, Naraku." Naraku watched Sesshomaru get in his car and drive off. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself before going back inside to Jean. He found the teen shifting through the bag Naraku bought. He was starving.

"Hey. You ok?"

Jean's eyes flicked to Naraku and back to the bag. "Fine. That guy is a scary asshole."

Naraku laughed, "Yes. He is that way all the time. Did he ask you anything?"

"My age and what I was doing here. Lied said I was 19 and didn't tell him why I was here. He was adamant about it, though. Did you guys-?"

"No. He just doesn't know when to give up." Naraku shrugged his shoulders and joined Jean at the counter. "I'm telling the truth."

"Ok." The conversation ended, and Naraku felt a bit awkward, so he went behind Jean and tried to kiss him on the cheek, but Jean pulled away from him. He grabbed his half of the lunch and went into the living room leaving Naraku alone in the kitchen.

Naraku sighed, "Just great."

* * *

 _Levi_

* * *

The day couldn't go any slower as Levi shut the door to his car. He was going to confront the brat and make him understand that _he_ was in charge. It didn't take long for him to make it to Jean's home. He got out and approached the teen's home and banged on the door. "Jean! Get out here!" He had banged a few more times before he heard the door unlock. However, it wasn't Jean that answered but his mom instead.

The older women glared at Levi, "What do yo-?"

"Where is Jean?" Levi demanded, and the woman only looked at Levi skeptically.

"Why?"

"Tell me where he is." Levi was losing his patience.

"I don't know."

"What the hell do you mean, 'you don't know?' You're his mother."

Jean's mom glared at Levi again, "I kicked him out earlier this week…. He's pregnant."

"What?"

* * *

 **Soooooo…...I apologize for not updating for two months! I've been super busy because it's my senior year of college and I've been getting ready for graduation in the upcoming spring semester!**

 **So what did you think about the chapter?**

 **Naraku and Jean?**

 **Eren and Armin? xD**

 **What do you think Levi will do now since he discovered that Jean was pregnant?**

 **Shit is about to go down!**

 **Until next time ya'll!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello Ladies and Gents! How are ya? Sorry for the late ass update!**

 **This semester has been super busy as I'm getting ready to graduate from college! Haha turn up!**

 **Anyway here is Chapter 18!**

 **PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/KUDOS/REVIEWS!**

 **PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/KUDOS/REVIEWS!**

 **PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/KUDOS/REVIEWS!**

* * *

"What?" Levi felt the world drop around him. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? The brat was pregnant.

With his child.

Fuck.

FUCK.

"Why are you-?"

"I need to go." Levi walked off ignoring the calls from the brat's mother. Once he sped off, he dialed Jean's number only resulting in it going to voicemail. He slammed his hand on the steering wheel, "Look brat! You need to call me ASAP, or I'll find you! CALL ME." Levi threw his phone onto the passenger seat as he drove angrily down the road. He had no idea where the brat was, and he didn't even know where to start looking. The only hope was that he would be at school tomorrow.

 _He could have an abortion, and that would end the problem permanently. That could work…_

Levi would pass him and never would have to hear from the fat ass again. He gripped the wheel, _I need to get home and remove any evidence that Jean was there_. He would be done with the teen and Farlen wouldn't know a thing.

* * *

 _Eren & Armin_

* * *

Eren paced back and forth rapidly while running his hands throughout his hair. "Fuck. You know I didn't mean to do that right?"

Poor little Armin looked at Eren with his watering blue eyes while holding his cheek. "W-well I-."

"If you just did what _I_ said, then this wouldn't have happened. So you have no one to blame but _yourself_ Armin." Eren explained. He had to justify it somehow and the way Armin's self-esteem was set up...anything was possible with the blond.

Armin sniffled, "Your right. I'm sorry Eren."

Eren smirked, "Damn right. Now give me a kiss." Putting on a weak smile, Armin shakily got up off the floor and went over to Eren to give him a kiss on the lips.

* * *

 _Naraku & Jean_

* * *

"For the last time, nothing is going on between Sesshomaru and I." Naraku looked at Jean expecting an answer or _something_ but Jean continued to watch T.V. "Jean-"

"It's not about _you and Sesshomaru_. It is about _Sesshomaru._ I don't trust him."

Naraku sighed, "He's been after me since I started working at the clinic. He thinks we are together, so he comes off rude and unpleasant." He grabbed Jean's hand, "I-we just need to be careful. As soon I as get back to the hospital, I'll make sure to lock up all your files so he won't know a thing. Ok?"

"Yea. It's whatever Naraku. Just be careful."

"I promise." He leaned over to give Jean a kiss and the teen willingly accepted it. "I'm still waiting on your promise." Jean breathed in Naraku's ear and started moving his hand downward.

Naraku groaned at Jean's ministrations below.

Damn.

He was going fuck this boy so good.

* * *

 _Levi_

* * *

"Shit. How much crap did this brat leave behind?" Levi collected Jean's things and placed them by the door. He would give it to the teen tomorrow...if he shows up that is. The brat better show… He made sure to wash every sheet and seat cover the teen sat on. He cleaned the house from top to bottom to leave no suspicions for when Farlen returned home. The evidence of Jean was handled...but the _problem_ inside the brat was another issue. Abortion was the only solution whether the brat wanted it or not. Levi was sure he could persuade Jean in that direction.

Levi sucked his teeth and made his way to bed. He was going to find Jean and eliminate that problem for once and all.

* * *

 _Jean & Naraku_

* * *

Jean and Naraku laid in bed together. Jean was laying on Naraku's chest while he played in Jean's hair.

"You know I have to go school tomorrow? Right?" Jean said, looking up at Naraku.

"Oh yeah?" Naraku murmured.

"Yea. I already miss three days," He sat up and laid against the headboard. "Besides, you need to get back to work."

"It's only been a day." Naraku countered.

"My point exactly."

Naraku sighed, "I guess you're right. I'll drop you off in the morning."

"Wait, what?"

"Well, how else are you going to get there?"

"The bus, taxi, there are many options. Besides, I don't need anyone in my business." _Especially Levi._ He wouldn't know how the older man would act if he saw Naraku dropping him in the front of the school. He shuddered. He didn't even want to think about it.

"I'm dropping you off. End of discussion."

Jean groaned out loud, "But Levi-"

"What about him?"

"What if he sees?"

"Let him. What is he going to do in front of other people? Surely he isn't that incompetent where he'll make a fool of himself and hurt a student. You'll be okay. I promise."

"Ok." Jean yawned, "Goodnight Naraku."

Naraku blinked at Jean. "Wait. I thought we were going to have-!"

"I have school. Remember?"

"That is so -!"

"Goodnight!"

Naraku fell back on the bed defeated and horny.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **Again I want to apologize for being MIA! This is my last semester in college! So I've been super busy! Thank you for bearing with me these last few months**

 **I should have Chapter 19 by this weekend! It's going to be Drama and some hurt feelings.**

 **ALOT.**

 **Haha**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **Thanks loves!**


	19. Chapter 19

_Naraku & Jean_

* * *

"Jean! Let's go! You're going to make me late!" Naraku tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the teen. He made it clear last night what time he needed to be up. So what was so hard about that? _Maybe I should leave him after that stunt last night_. Just as that thought passed, Jean came down the stairs, with his backpack on his shoulders and ready to go. "Finally," Naraku said and grabbed his keys, following Jean outside to his car.

"You sleep well?" Jean teased as he buckled his seatbelt.

Naraku grunted earning a laugh from the younger male.

"It's just one night. You're alive, aren't you?"

Naraku smirked, "I am. But I'll get my payback sooner or later." Jean just shrugged his shoulders at the grumpy male and got comfortable in his seat.

"Jean. Wake up." Naraku shook the teen awake until his eyes fluttered open.

"We're here already." Jean groaned.

"Yea. I'll pick you up later. What time?"

"Three is fine."

Naraku nodded, leaned over, and gave Jean a chaste kiss on the lips catching the teen by surprise.

 _What if someone saw? Oh right...Naraku doesn't care._ He smiled at Naraku, 'I'll see you later."

"Yea, have a good day."

"You too." Jean got out the car and made his way inside. He glanced at the clock, and he had an hour before school started, thanks to Naraku having to be at work early. He darted to the cafeteria for breakfast, with hopes he wouldn't run into Levi.

* * *

 _Eren_

* * *

 **Mikasa:** I love you, Eren….

 **Eren:** I love you too.

Eren sent the text off. What Mikasa didn't know was for the best. He had three people that he could easily fuck anytime he wanted to, and they were all at his whim. He felt that he was in control again and he was savoring it until he could find a new victim just in case he got bored of one. Most likely Jean.

 _I don't know, though. His ass is pretty fuckable._ Eren blocked the image of the Jean bent over in front of him. He didn't need to show up with a hard-on in class. He closed his locker and turned only to be faced with Levi. Eren groaned out loud. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the fucker today. "What the fuck do you want?"

Levi tsked, "Did you not learn your lesson from last time Eren? Hm? How to properly talk to me?"

Eren only rolled his eyes, "I'm not going-."

"Where is Jean?"

Eren only blinked at Levi, "How the fuck am I supposed to know? You need to keep up with your bitch. Not my responsibility."

Levi got closer to Eren and the teen stood his ground both not breaking eye contact "Where. Is. He."

Eren only smirked, "I haven't heard much from him since our last fuck."

Levi's eyes widen and then a scowl took over his features.

He couldn't kill this kid.

Not now.

"Excuse me?"

Eren only chuckled, "We've been fucking for a while now. Can't believe you haven't noticed. Sweet fucks too. I had him under me-"

"Enough."

"Why? Getting jealous old man? Do you want to be fucked like fatass? Huh?"

Levi narrowed his eyes _. Is he playing mind games with me?_ "Not by the likes of you, baby dick."

He saw Eren clenched his jaw in annoyance, "My dick-"

"Tell me where he is."

"For the last _fucking_ time, I don't know. I got other things going on with _other_ people, so I don't have time to be worrying about him.

"You should baby dick."

"Why old man?"

Levi smirked, "Because he's pregnant."

Eren scoffed, "Quit fucking with me. Men can't get pregnant."

"That's where you're wrong Eren. It's rare, but it can happen. And it happened to Jean. But the real question is, who is the father? Hm? Eren?"

The teen only blinked at Levi and smirked, "Even if I were the father of that little shit, I wouldn't take care of it. That's Jean problem. Not mine. Now I need to go _old man_." With that Eren walked off leaving Levi behind.

 _I need to find Jean…_


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

 **It has been a busy week buttttt I finally got this chapter out!**

 **Anyway...enjoy chapter 20!**

 **LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS/KUDOS. LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS/KUDOS. LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS/KUDOS**

 **DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS/KUDOS**

 **Lol see ya'll later!**

* * *

 _Jean_

* * *

Jean pushed his tray way as he finished his biscuit. He glanced around seeing the cafeteria emptying by the minute. Everyone was heading to their homeroom as it was getting closer to the first bell. As Jean collected his things and was about to leave, he saw a bob of blond hair. Oh, Armin… But he didn't look normal like he was distracted by something. Why should I care? He's dating Marco anyways… No matter how much Jean wanted to leave the cafeteria and Armin looking miserable. He couldn't do it until he knew what was wrong with the blond. He sighed, he had another 15 minutes before homeroom anyway. He could waste five of those. He went over to sit down by the blond who jumped at Jean's presence.

"Hey."

"Hi."

It was awkward, but Jean pushed it aside and tried to make conversation with Armin.

"Look. I know we didn't know each other that well when it came to the group. But you seem distracted. I wanted to ask if everything was ok?"

"..."

Jean sighed, "I have to go Armin."

"Wait. I-uh-. I'm in a situation."

Jean arched an eyebrow, "What kind of situation?"

Armin didn't know if he could look Jean in the eye. How exactly was he suppose to tell Jean that was he dating his ex?

"It's about...Eren."

Jean blinked at Armin; he was curious now.

"I thought you were dating Marco. What happened to him?"

Armin shrugged, "He wasn't happy, so we broke up."

Not wanting to dwell more on the Marco, he decided to change the subject. "So what about Eren?"

Armin chewed his lip, something Jean caught himself doing whenever Eren was involved.

"He hit you. Didn't he?"

Armin looked at Jean. "How did you know?"

"Because he did the same thing to me."

"B-but he said he was -."

"Sorry? Or I won't do it again? It's the same shit over and over again Armin. If you don't get out now he will keep abusing you, so all you can do is depend on him to feel even remotely of worth."

"Jean I-"

"Just get out while you still can Armin."

And with that Jean left Armin to his thoughts.

* * *

Jean's heart was beating so fast in his chest that he thought it might explode. He tried to calm himself down, Don't panic...go in like normal...like always. Just as Jean was about to round the corner, he was pulled to the side and slammed up against the wall so hard that the breath was knocked out of him.

"Miss me Fatass?"

"E-eren? Let me go!" He struggled and pushed against the taller teen, but Eren's grip was too strong.

"You forgot who's in charge again?" Eren leaned close to Jean's ear. "Do I need to remind you?" Eren whispered, and Jean felt his hand travel down.

He squirmed, "What do you want Eren?

"I heard you got pregnant." Jean only stared at Eren. How the hell did he find out? "So it's true then. Who's the fucking dad? Me or Levi?"

"..."

"You better give me an answer Jean!

"I don't know !"

Eren started to laugh, "So you are a slut? Bending over and taking it from whoever wants to fuck you." He pressed harder against Jean. "You want me to fuck you right now. Don't you Jean?"

"Get off!" He tried to push Eren away, but the teen stood his ground. "Eren move!"

"Grew a backbone finally? You used to be so weak and did everything I said. You even came back to me when I would beat the shit out of you. But don't worry, I'll put you back in your place again."

"No! Just leave me alone!" Jean did not dare say please. He would not show Eren the satisfaction.

He couldn't.

Eren only smirked, "Agree to get rid of the little shit inside you, and I might let you go."

"No!"

"I'm not taking care of a little shit!"

"You don't have to! Even if it's yours, you don't have to do anything. I'll take care of the kid myself without you or Levi's help. So let me go!" Jean meant it. If this would get Eren to leave him alone for good, then so be it.

The two teens stared at each other and then Eren finally let Jean go. "Don't come near me again, fatass. I don't want nothing to do with you or that little shit."

"Fine." Jean watched Eren leave. His emotions were all over the place, and he tried to collect himself before going into homeroom to deal with Levi. After a couple of deep breaths, he went inside the class and directly made eye contact with Levi. "I'm sorry," Jean muttered and made his way to the back of the room. Once he sat down, he saw Levi give him one last glance and then started the lesson.

* * *

 _After Class_

* * *

As soon as the bell ringed, Jean beelined to the door, but Levi stopped him. "Jean. I need you to stay behind." Jean reluctantly stopped, and when all the students left the classroom, Levi closed and locked the door.

"What do you want?" Jean asked.

"I went looking for you."

"Yeah. And?"

Levi glared at Jean, "Someone has a smart mouth."

"Levi. Your point." Jean was at the point of being done with both Levi and Eren.

"Your mother and I had an interesting conversation. Poor Jean got himself pregnant and got kicked out. So tell me brat, who is the father?"

"I won't know until the baby is born."

"Born?" Levi chuckled, "Oh no, Jean. You are going to get an abortion, and then all this will go away. You'll get an A, the video will be deleted, and you'll be child-free. And all you have to do is get rid of the brat."

"No."

Levi narrowed his eyes, "Why not?"

"It's _my_ choice! You can fail me and send the video out Levi. I don't care anymore because I won't give up _my_ baby!"

"Look you goddamn brat! I tried to keep my patience and work with you, but you want to be so fucking ignorant! Get get rid of the thing or I will."

"Is that a threat Levi?"

Levi steps close to Jean, enough where the teen could feel the older man's breath. "It's a promise, Jean."

"Why are you so adamant about getting rid of it?"

"Because of Far-."

Jean's eyes widen, "Who?"

"Nothing. Now do what-"

"No." With that, Jean turned to the door, unlocking it and leaving the fuming older man.

 _We'll see Jean_

* * *

 _Naraku & Jean_

* * *

With the day Jean had, he was happy to see Naraku waiting for him in the car lot.

"Hey." Jean kissed Naraku on the lips.

"Hey. How was your day?"

Jean shrugged his shoulders, "It was alright. A lot of things going on with Eren and Levi. But we'll talk about it later."

Naraku nodded, "If you say so."

Naraku drove off, not seeing Levi looking from afar.

 _Now who is that?_


End file.
